You can run but you can't hide
by DylanKTB
Summary: When two British teens stumble into an old Nazi teleporter, they land in the lives of; Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen. They're then thrown into a twisted adventure that will reveal dark secrets from their pasts. Are the two at risk from the zombies or their pasts? As the dominant players in the game try to play on the latter to wharp their decisions, no one is safe. No one
1. Le début

**A/N Just to tell all that might find the prison visit a tad bit confusing all will be answered through the story along with other questions that are left hanging. But without further ado here is the start of **_**You can run but you can't hide…**_

"Fuck you maggot sacks!" Cried Dempsey, as he fired his Thompson at the hordes of flesh eaters clawing the air in front of him. He frantically looked around for his allies but they were not to be seen. He reloaded his weapon and sprayed more bullets at them. "Shit!" He muttered as he turned to run towards the mainframe at the factory of _DER RIESE. _He could hear Richtofen's crazy laughter and sighed with relief. He spotted all three of his aiding comrades firing at the ever growing population of undead. He climbed on to the raised platform in front of the _Pack-A-Punch _machine. Richtofen frowned down at Dempsey as he rolled into prone and picked off zombies running up the stairs towards them, their orange eyes gleaming at them menacingly.

"Vell it's very nice of you turn up Dempsey when you're low on ammo." Richtofen sighed at the marine who was switching over to an STG-44 he had strapped to his back. Dempsey smiled and shot more zombies that were surging towards them. Takeo looked at the Nazi doctor to his left and pointed towards a green glow that was shining in the alleyway behind the massive generators.

"What do you think?" Asked Takeo and Richtofen smiled.

"A gift from Sam!" He squealed in delight, "Right I vote that Nikolia goes and gets ze gift!"

"Here here." Replied Dempsey and the Japanese soldier nodded in agreement.

"Fine I go! But I get more vodka!" He cried as he leapt off the raised platform and ran towards the glowing ball that hovered in front of him. He tripped before he could reach the glow and gasped in horror as he saw the horde of zombies a couple of feet away. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst but instead he heard gunfire and running feat. He opened his eyes to see Takeo running rings around the zombies shooting at them with an M1 Garand.

"Get up fat ass!" Shouted Dempsey. The Russian flipped him the bird and scrambled up. He reached out and touched the glow that now resembled an atomic bomb. A bang and a flash of light sent the zombies burning to the ground. A child's strangled voice rang out saying _Ka Boom! _

"Burn my pretties' burn!" Cried Richtofen as he watched the body's stop moving. A girl's voice called out.

"Play times over for now!" All was silent and the four warriors sighed with relief and slumped to the floor tired and exhausted.

"Fuck yeah! We are fuckin' awesome!" Shouted Dempsey as they got up to rebuild barriers that had been torn down. Dempsey walked up to the _Pack-A-Punch machine_ and slotted his STG-44 into the machine and the gears whirred. A blue light shone from the contraption as his STG-44 popped out of the machine looking like something out of a sci-fi movie. He picked it up and grinned as pulled the safety off the assault rifle. He walked down the corridors of the decrepit factory and looked at the diagrams of zombies and hellhounds that hung on the wall above desks that still had half-filled paperwork and risk assessments strewn across the table tops. He walked up the stairs and came to the bridge that was lowered when the power was activated and he guessed rose when the power was off. He could have walked the easy way with his comrades but Dempsey was always up for taking the interesting route through life. He hopped down the reasonably high drop and added a roll when he landed so he could hop up in Nikolia's face.

"Put up your hands you son of a bitch!" He grinned pointing his purple SPATZ in-between Nikolia's eyes. The Russian frowned and shook his head.

"Dempsey, I'm too tired and too drunk to care about playing games." He yawned and walked over to the big room they were using as sleeping quarters. Dempsey sighed thinking that everyone else here was either boring or undead. He walked along the metal walkway and found a comfy spot next to the random weapon box. He shut his eyes and listened into Takeo and Nikolia arguing about whose turn it is to keep watch. He could also hear Richtofen muttering to himself while he fiddled with the teleporter trying to find out what he needed to do to make it work properly and take them somewhere other than the mainframe. He nodded off to sleep not giving a shit about any of their problams.

Mac sighed as he raised his arms to get searched by the police officer outside the visiting room of the prison. The man gave him the all clear and he stepped into the room where a single table and two chairs sat opposite each other. He took a seat and slipped out his _Blackberry_ and went on to Facebook to see if anything interesting had happened in his social life. A door clicked on the opposite side of the room and three pairs of feet walked. A man sat opposite Mac and rested his arms on the table. The two officers walked out and left the man sitting opposite Mac. There was silence and Mac didn't lift his head from the mobile in his hand.

"Can't you at least say hi?" Asked the man with a sigh. Mac looked up from the phone and scowled. He reluctantly pocketed his _Blackberry _then leanedback in his chair arms folded across his chest. The man looked at his hands then looked up at Mac.

"So Max…"

"It's Mac." Said Mac suddenly and blankly, the man closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why change it? Max…is a nice name." Mac looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Yeah it was alright but **you** picked it so I changed it." The man opened one eye and smiled.

"You haven't still got a grudge against me for what I did have you." Mac glowered at the man.

"You fucking bastard. Asking me if I still hold a grudge against you! Well guess what yes I fucking well do!" Mac Shouted at the man and he slammed his palms on the table top. The man grinned stupidly and looked straight at Mac.

"Forgive and forget as I say." Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You killed my own mum." He whispered not being able to shout anymore. The man leaned back in his chair.

"But I'm your father and I demand to be reasoned with." Mac's Dad said as he leant over to touch his son's hand but Mac retracted his hands from the table.

"How's about I break your fucking nose how's that for reasoning." Mac growled as he pushed his chair away from the table and prepared to stand up. "And for your information I only came because my counsellor suggested I come but obviously she is a retarded bitch." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Your new haircut is shit." His Dad shouted after him as ac stormed out of the room. He grabbed his coat and car keys and stormed out of the prison. He walked over to his green Nissan Figaro and sat inside. He just sat and clutched the steering wheel. He stifled a sob as turned the ignition and pulled out of the car park and drove off down the road. He thought to himself as he drove down the dual carriageway, could anyone else be having a worse time…

"Takeo you bastard!" Dempsey shouted as he kicked a hellhound off his chest and shot a bullet through its chest. Takeo scowled at Dempsey and stormed up to his face.

"Why is it my fault that dishonourable Russian can't stay awake when it's his watch!" Nikolia stamped his foot and pointed an accusing finger at the Japanese soldier.

"It was your watch!" Richtofen sighed and walked up to the quarrelling men and pulled out a scalpel.

"Right. One of you let in ze army of zombies and ruined my concentration. So I suggest you both SHUT UP! Or else I vill start ze dissections!" Screamed Richtofen and Dempsey nodded in agreement which was very rare when agreeing with the German doctor. The arguing men were silent and walked off to where they slept and sulked. Richtofen trotted off to the teleporter and tried to pick up from where he left. Dempsey ambled quietly up the metal stairs and lay next to the box yet for another time in the same night. He started to fall to sleep and had a thought. If not reviving any of his comrades would mean a better night's sleep he might have to consider this option…

Mac leant against his car and pulled his red jacket around him when a bitter wind bit into his flesh. He looked around the deserted car park. He sighed when he saw no one. He heard footsteps and looked behind his car. His best friend Sonny came walking up wearing a black vest and cargo trousers with black leather boots that came up just under the knee. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail that fell in-between the shoulder blades. Her bright red lips and grey eyes finished off her perfect complexions. Mac thought she looked stunning but for reasons he wouldn't ever dream of getting into a relationship with her.

"Hey!" She said and they pulled each other into a tight hug.

"How did the visit go?" She asked thoughtfully. Mac rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Shit to put into one word and he is still a psychotic, murderous nob." Sonny smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well he did kill your mother-"

"And say god told him to kill her thus sending a couple of religious murderers on me." Sonny put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Getting to that bit, but yeah with all these factors added up it's not like you and him are going to hit it off straight away." Mac shrugged.

"I don't plan on doing it again." He shook his head and got his car keys out of his pocket but stopped when he heard the voice of the least wanted person in the world.

"Hey there Sonny!" Shouted out Percy who was being followed by two of his mates who were really tough looking with biceps like iron bars. They too wore combat clothes and also wore idiotic grins on their faces. Percy stepped up to Sonny.

"So Sonny up for a good time?" He asked with his hand on his hip. Sonny looked at him with a look of disgust on his face.

"If you mean me breaking your nose, yes then that will be a good time." She sighed. Percy turned around to the Man Mountains behind him.

"What do you think boys? Shall I give Sonny the time of her life?" As he said this he lunged for Sonny's chest but he was too slow. Sonny brought her foot up to Percy's head and it smashed into his nose. Blood dripped on to the pavement as Percy fell back onto the cold ground. Mac noticed one of the meat heads lunging in to tackle Sonny but Mac intercepted with a palm that hit into the meatheads temple. Sonny slapped the other one across the face and Mac kneed him in the stomach. Percy writhed on the floor in pain.

"Stupid bitch!" He cried and he saw Mac laughing, "You shut the hell up too you gay twat!" Mac sighed.

"Poor Percy. Doesn't realise that emphasising the fact that I am gay will not offend me." Mac snorted while smiling at Sonny. Sonny walked up to Percy and pressed a foot against his nose and slowly applied pressure, Percy cried out.

"Touch me again and I will cut off your dick and make you eat it is that clear?" Percy whimpered but managed a nod and Sonny lifted up her foot. "Come on Mac I'm up for a walk."

Mac and Sonny linked arms as they walked through the cold forest. Mac looked at Sonny.

"So what did you do today?" He asked Sonny.

"Same old. Shot some targets ran some assault courses." Mac smiled.

"Remind me why you joined that club." And Sonny smiled again.

"To show all those boys like Percy I can kick their arse." She shrugged and Mac laughed. They came to a field and decided to kill time doing cartwheels and gymnastic type things that soon got them into a giggling mess on the floor. They sat and talked and soon lost track of time. Mac looked at his watch and realised they had been in the woods for three hours and Mac sighed.

"Let's get goi-." He stopped short when he saw a figure in the tree's watching them. Sonny turned around to see the figure step out of the trees. Mac's stomach lurched when he saw that the figure was wearing a long black cloak with the hood obstructing view of his face. Memories came flooding back through his mind. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Mac seethed. Sonny soon guessed what Mac was going on about and gave the figure the finger. Sonny slowly lowered it when she saw the machete being brought out of the cloak. Mac backed away and pulled Sonny with him. Soon Sonny came back to her senses and they began to run through the woods. They heard the running footsteps behind them and they quickened the pace. Sonny panted and Mac groaned when branches whipped across his face. He could hear the man getting closer and he saw his golden opportunity to try and stall him. He grabbed the log and whipped it to the ground it landed with a thud and they heard the man trip to the ground. Sonny and Mac sped away and soon they couldn't hear the man. They didn't know how deep into the wood they were in till they came to a clearing. Mac gasped when he saw the small cottage sitting in the clearing. He pulled Sonny through the clearing and they yanked open the door. They stumbled inside and stopped for a breather. Mac tried the doors in the room and started to panic. "Shit…who is he? We need to hide fast. Sonny pulled the rug open and noticed a door handle.

"Mac! A cellar!" She cried and they tried to pull the hatch open. Mac looked outside and saw the figure enter the clearing.

"Come on." He urged and soon the hatch swung open. They hopped inside and backed away from the door. "Fuck it's dark." Mac complained and Sonny held onto his arm. Sonny tripped on a raised piece of platform and she brought Mac down with her. She landed with a thud on some sort of tough plastic. Mac groped around in the dark trying to find something to grab hold of. He came across a ledge with a switch on it. While trying to pull himself up he flipped the switch. There was a blue stream of light and a flash. Soon Mac found himself falling down a tunnel with flashing lights and flashes of photos showing creatures and a little girl…


	2. Wilkommen

Takeo slit the throat of the undead creature coming to kill with his Bowie Knife.

"No dinner today, demon spawn!" Takeo cried and sprayed bullets over a horde of zombies. Richtofen laughed as a bouncing betty blew the legs off four zombies.

"You have been reduced to crawling ha!" He cried gleefully as the zombies struggled to attack the slayers killing zombie after zombie. Dempsey threw a whole sack of grenades out of the second storey window of the warehouse that was home to the teleporter and the random weapon box. Nikolia pulled the trigger of his _MG42 _and heard the dreaded click that showed the lack of ammunition.

"Ahh Shit time to find ammo." He ran to the weapon box and yanked open the lid. Strange music played as the guns cycled through. Nikolia got his hopes up when he saw it slow down onto a _PPSH_. Those hopes were soon extinguished as it swapped to a bloody teddy bear and they heard the formidable laughter of Samantha. The teddy bear rose into the air as Nikolia screamed curses at the bear. "Fuck you! In Russia I kill bears ten times your size." The toy box flashed and was gone. Takeo groaned and scowled.

"Is there anything that you can do right?" Nikolia scowled back at the Japanese soldier. Richtofen threw his hands in the air.

"Vhat do ve do now?" Richtofen screamed, Dempsey leaned out of the window and soon a blue beam of light shoot in the air from the corridor leading from the mainframe.

"Over there, go!" They ran down the stairs shooting zombies as they went. They came out to the courtyard and Nikolia pulled out his magnum. Zombies fell and bullets flew as the four warriors battled their way through the factory. They came to the corridor. Nikolia jumped for joy when he saw the glowing green box. He ripped open the lid and watched the guns flicker and change; the strange music filled the air. The guns slowed down and the anticipation filled Nikolia to the brim.

_Boom!_

The floor shook as the lights flickered. More noises as lamps and zombies crashed to the floor. Cables swung down and shot out sparks. Nikolia drunkenly toppled over and Dempsey fell back too. Richtofen grabbed on to the table as it danced on the shaking floor. Takeo closed his eyes and tried to meditate to remain balanced but comically sprawled to the floor. Dempsey's ears went sensitive as a loud, bloodcurdling scream rang around the factory. He soon realised it was Samantha's. He looked at the open doorway at the end of the corridor. A bright blue light flickered and zapped from the mainframe. Richtofen could smell smoke which was nearly always a bad thing soon it all went silent and dark. Red backup lights went on and a German accented voice rang out clearly this time.

"_Power surge overloaded ze main power_ _generator, power must be rebooted." _

Richtofen groaned as they heard the teleporters shutdown and remain silent.

"Vhat ze hell vas that?"

Mac felt his eyes flutter open as he came back to his senses. He guessed the hooded man was the work of nightmares as he groaned and stretched. He then realised he wasn't in his bed. He felt around and realised it was the same platform they had stumbled upon. He realised that the man might be still there. He shot up and let his eyes adjust to the light. Stranger still he then noticed the change of rooms around him. He looked around and saw he was on a raised block of land in a dark courtyard. A clock that looked over the dinghy area ticked. Sonny groaned and lent up she gasped when she saw the tall buildings surrounding her.

"Where are we?" She asked and Mac shrugged.

"God knows." He said and he jumped when he heard a voice and the sound of footsteps getting closer. "Quick!" He gasped, "Hide!"

"Can't I quickly pick up my new weapon?" Pleaded Nikolia but Dempsey shook his head.

"No time we'll get it later." Nikolia looked at the big machine gun lying on the stone floor in front of the glowing box. They crept around the corner and came out towards the mainframe. The massive structure that housed the _Pack-A-Punch _machine was weakly emitting blue sparks and the door had sealed tight. They crept up to the main platform that still buzzed and fizzed.

"Somevone has definitely teleported here. However ze question is who teleported here?" Takeo narrowed his eyes.

"Could it be the demon child Samantha?" He queried and Richtofen shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe but, I think a careful interrogation vouldn't go amiss!" He laughed and raised his Bowie knife.

"Again with the torturing…"

"What do we do?" Whispered Sonny as they listened to the men bicker and take digs at each other. Mac shrugged.

"I bet we could take them down, doesn't look like they've had much combat training." He suggested and Sonny nodded.

"We'll have to wait until we could get to them before they decide to pump a load of lead into us…"

The four men went around the sides of the platforms and Sonny gave Mac the thumbs up. He edged around to the left where an Asian man in his late thirties stood looking around the slowly decaying buildings. Behind him stood a man in a US army uniform admiring a purple weapon in his hands. Mac wondered what the signal would be that Sonny said she would sound when to go in on the offensive. Suddenly a thick Russian voice cried out.

"Shit dat hurts!" Mac guessed this was the signal; the Asian man whipped around but was too late. Mac round housed kicked him in the face and the Asian stumbled back. The American turned around and swung a wide punch. Mac palmed the man in the eye and he stumbled back. Mac kicked him in the balls and the American doubled over.

"Holy fuck!" The man groaned and he clutched his crotch, Mac grimaced.

"Get on your knees you son of a bitch!" Growled Sonny and he heard a German swear in his native tongue. Mac spotted a pistol and a knife lying on the platform. He snatched them both and pointed the pistol at the men groaning in pain.

"You heard the lady." He ordered.

Soon all four of the men were kneeling on the platform with Sonny and Mac aiming the pistols they had found at their heads. The Russian and the Japanese man each a tried to stem the bleeding that was seeping out of their noses. The German clutched his stomach and the marine sat with his legs wide apart. Sonny broke the silence.

"Right then first I want to know your names." Sonny said clearly like a teacher; she pointed at the German. "You start." The German scowled.

"Nein." Sonny sighed.

"Are we going to be his difficult?" She asked the men remained silent. "Fine then where are we and why are we here." The German laughed.

"Of course I brought you here because I vanted more company than these idiots I'm stuck vith." The other men sighed. Mac shook his head.

"Let's try not to bicker for at least two minutes please." The American scowled.

"I don't get told what to do." He sneered and Mac smiled.

"Do you want me to bust your balls again?" The American gave a look that could melt steel. Suddenly a demonic child's voice screamed out.

"_You can't play my game! Looks like you will have to die!"_

"What the-?" Mac started but was cut short by the sound of boards being ripped off their walls and the growls and screams of zombies.

"I am very sorry but zis is vhere ve leave you." The German said and the four men ran off before Sonny or Mac could do anything. A zombie ambled up to the unaware teens.

"Shit, Sonny look out!" Mac shouted and Sonny jumped out the way. He fired the pistol in his hand repeatedly; it did nothing. He reloaded and Sonny joined in on the shooting. After nearly emptying their weapons the zombie fell down dead.

"These things aren't worth shit!" She cried and Mac nodded. "Mac, run!" Sonny gasped as she saw the horde coming towards them. They ran off the platform and came to a corridor with a glowing box and a machine gun on the floor.

"Sonny drag that table across the passage and take that machine gun. Use the bipods. Pass me your knife I'll take the ones that come from behind." Sonny nodded.

"Like your idea." Sonny dragged the table across and hitched the gun on and Mac clutched the two knives. Mac heard gunshots from behind him as zombies poured in. He spotted one jump through a window frame and look at him. Mac narrowed his eyes and launched a kick at the creatures face. The zombies face collapsed in and blood showered to the ground.

"You watch my boots." Mac growled as he dodged a pool of blood. He pivoted around and saw another zombie running towards him. He stabbed the creature in the eyes and pulled out the knives.

Scary, he thought to himself, but I am pretty damned good at killing these things…

Takeo watched the two people through the binoculars. They were showing great skill at holding back the onslaught of zombies.

"They may take away our honour, but they themselves are very honourable." He noted and Nikolia sighed.

"Always with the honour…" Takeo ignored the comment and handed the binoculars over to Richtofen who was just recovering from the kick by the blonde haired girl.

"Ya, zey are quite ze little fighters aren't zey?" He grinned and he turned around to Dempsey who kept gasping every time he moved wrong.

"Aah, doc? You got anything for this because it is actually killing me." Richtofen sighed and handed him a syringe.

"Vhat I use for everything. But I am not injecting it in that area of your body…"

Sonny eventually managed to reload the colossal gun on the table as a horrific voice rang out through the dim corridors.

"_I am tired. Welcome to my game. Have fun!" _It shrieked and they looked around.

"Who the fuck is that?" Asked Mac and Sonny shrugged.

"God only knows. Let's find those men who ran off." She said and they walked out to the mainframe. Sonny had picked up the machine gun and held it up wrapped up in her arms. They came out to the place where they first came and looked around. They heard footsteps and the four men walked out looking in a better shape than they had left in. The German stepped in first.

"Vell that vas quite impressive." He nodded and Sonny shrugged.

"Unlike you I must say running off with your tail between your legs." She smiled and the four men shuffled awkwardly.

"It vasn't like zat, ve vanted to know how vell you can handle zombies. Ve vouldn't vant to be babysitting you now vould ve?" Sonny shook her head.

"Of course not." Mac looked at them.

"So," He started, "shall we start learning names?" He asked and the American spoke up.

"I'm Dempsey, this is Richtofen, Takeo and Nikolia."

"I'm Mac and this is Sonny."

"Good, we now know names now who is to keep watch?" Asked Takeo and Richtofen looked at Dempsey and smiled.

"Great…"

Mac sat next to Dempsey on the platform where the mainframe lived. Mac hadn't got a gun after Nikolia claimed that he could "_Give them some fancy kicky moves." _It was awkwardly silent and Mac decided to break the silence.

"So… I've never seen a purple gun before. What is it?" He asked and Dempsey looked at him.

"It was an STG-44 but you see that machine over there behind the door that you locked?" He said with a glare and Mac turned around to look at the blue machine. "Well it takes your weapon and upgrades it to something better so now this is a SPATZ-447+, happy?" Mac scowled at how immature Dempsey was being.

"Hey Dempsey why are you such a nob?" Asked Mac and Dempsey glared with a look of anger on his face.

"What did you say?" He growled and Mac smiled.

"Didn't you hear me right? I said you're a nob, and an immature one on that matter." Dempsey pulled the safety of his gun.

"Care to tell me why?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're acting like a sulking child just because I kicked you in the balls. Which in my defence was necessary." Dempsey lowered the gun and looked at him. Then he smiled.

"You got guts kid." He laughed and Mac frowned.

"What do you mean by kid? You're only about five years older than me." And Dempsey shrugged. Soon Sonny walked over.

"Well Mac you get to hear the pleasant story on why the dead are rising." Mac nodded.

"Sounds…fun." He stood up.

"See you in a bit guys." Mac said and he walked back in the direction Sonny had come. Sonny sat next to Dempsey and he looked her up and down. She was fit; he thought however he did not think she would be as willing as the nurse in Hawaii who he ended up getting frisky with in a hospital bed opposite a private who had broken his leg in training.

"Hey." He said and Sonny looked at him.

"Hi." She replied and she looked at the marine looking at her. "So Samantha, little girl with a vengeance." She said and Dempsey nodded his head. He had been told about how Richtofen looked on as a scientist pushed the head scientist, Dr Maxis, and his daughter Samantha into a testing area with a hellhound. Dempsey shook his head.

"Mad, fun but mad."

"Very." Replied Sonny and she began kicking her legs out that were dangling off the edge of the platform. Dempsey looked at her closely. up at the eclipse that shone a purple glow across the factory. Sonny stopped swinging her legs as a fog fell upon the floor.

"Dempsey?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What does the fog mean?" She asked and he ripped out the Thompson from his back. He chucked it at Sonny.

"Quick! Take this!" Sonny snatched it and pulled the safety off.

"What is it?" She asked and soon her question was answered.

"_Fetch me their souls!" _Cried Samantha and there was a flash of blue. Panting hungrily at Sonny stood a hellhound preparing for the kill…


	3. Pace

Sonny looked into the glowing orange eyes of the dog as it edged slowly forward. She slowly exhaled and clutched the gun. Dempsey swung his SPATZ up and sprayed upgraded bullets everywhere which to his dismay managed to fly across the courtyard without hitting the dog. Sonny grunted as the dog floored her to the ground. The dog opened its decaying jaws and lunged for her throat. Sonny kneed the dog in its stomach and pushed it off her. The dog yelped and tried to pull itself up. Sonny pulled the Thompson up and pulled the trigger and shot the dog through the chest. It combusted and Dempsey ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Sonny nodded.

"Yeah." She took Dempsey's outstretched hand and stood up. There was another flash of lightening and another Hellhound appeared. Dempsey blasted the dog and it collapsed forward. Sonny pulled on Dempsey arm.

"Come on we have to get the others." They ran through the dark corridors towards the big warehouse that the others were sleeping in. "MAC!" Sonny screamed there was no answer. She started panicking. "MAC!" She screamed even louder. She stopped when a hellhound ran towards her. She wasn't quick enough to draw her weapon. She backed away just to see Mac fly kick the dog in the head. It slumped sideways and tried to get up. He walked over and gave it a swift smash to its head with his boot. Sonny put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Do you know how worried I was?" She cried and Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Couldn't let it see me." He said and smiled. "Sorry Sonny." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Just don't do it again ok?" Mac turned around to see the others firing at the deranged canines.

"Nein! Stay avay doggy!" Screamed Richtofen. Takeo ducked as a dog leapt upward to kill the Japanese warrior. Nikolia fired his Browning at the hell hounds.

"I never liked dogs…my second wife did…one reason why she had to have…an accident." Mac sighed.

"Nikolia, I think I speak for all of us when I say…no one gives a shit about you killing your wives." Richtofen smiled.

"AAAH ze English boy speaks some sense!" Nikolia pouted and started mumbling about a certain someone being a loud stupid bastard. Sonny shot two hell hounds spraying the concrete with bits of skull and brain. Soon there was the sound of boards being ripped down and the snarls and groans of zombies. Sonny pivoted 'round to see three zombies lunging forward. She picked up her Thompson and pulled the trigger.

**CLICK**

She glared at Dempsey.

"You didn't tell me this was practically empty." She growled. She turned around and saw the zombies getting closer. She grabbed the gun by the barrel and swung it around so the handle slammed into the side of the zombies head. Mac pulled out his knife and ran forward; he kicked the creature in the chest and plunged the knife into its neck.

"Die bitch!" Grinned Mac as the creature collapsed in a heap. Takeo shot his M1 rifle there was the sound that indicated he needed to reload. He went to his bandolier and his face dropped.

"No ammo means no honour!" He cried. Nikolia looked sheepishly at his gun.

"Uh…Takeo isn't the only one without ammo.." Sonny shook her head

"Unbelievable…" Richtofen pointed towards the wall.

"Ya…it seems zat our only option is to ze mainframe." He cried and to Dempsey's surprise he bounded over to the main generator.

"Uh…Doc? Mainframe's this way." He said proving a point by pointing his thumb at the wall. The German smiled.

"Ya my little American friend that is correct hovever just ze other day I vorked out vat vas wrong with ze teleporter. The _V__ὔ__gen _mechanism, or to you people ze thing zat makes the teleporter work, in the mainframe had shut down. Vhat it really needed vas a massive reboot. Vhich is just vhat you little English people did! Now I just need to reboot ze power…" He pulled the lever down and pushed it back up. The lights flickered on and a blue light shot up from the mainframe. The doctor smiled. "HAHAHA! Ze Doctor is victorious!" He cried. "I fancy killing something." He said in a slow, low and strangely sexual voice. He grabbed his MP40 and pointed it at a zombie that was precariously close to Mac's back. He pulled the trigger.

**CLICK**

"Uh-oh." Mac swung a backwards kick that tore through the air and planted itself into the chin of the zombie. Its head swung back and the front of its neck tore open spraying blood across the floor.

"Right so you guys don't keep a watch on your ammo." Said Mac with his eyebrows raised. Richtofen looked at his gun and bared his teeth.

"Right, to the mainframe. NOW!" He growled and they looked at the wall.

"Last one there is a zombified dick!" Cried Dempsey as sprinted out of the courtyard. Sonny sped past him with Mac on her trail. They came to the mainframe and saw a horde of zombies leap out of the windows.

"_SHEI__β__ER" _Shouted Richtofen and Mac nodded.

"I'll second that." Sonny looked at Dempsey who staring at the horde with his mouth wide open.

"Dude! You're the one with the ammo!" She exclaimed and Dempsey jumped.

"Oh yeah." He grinned. He pulled his SPATZ up and shot a small crowd that fell with body bits flying everywhere.

"Uh-ra!" He whooped and the six people ran onto the mainframe. Richtofen started hitting the buttons on the control pad that rested on the railing. Sonny spotted a zombie about to claw at Richtofen's leg.

"Oh no you don't." She said and she stabbed her knife through the creatures hand.

"Aaahh _danke _Sonny." He said and then he turned around to the others. "Right on ze pad, now!" Everyone scuttled on and Richtofen went to push the button.

"_You'll never escape me! You can travel but I will follow you and you will die!" _Screamed the voice of Samantha. The zombies stopped in their tracks and just looked stupidly at them. Sonny looked around at the high buildings.

"Samantha," She said soothingly, "Why do you have to do all of this to us. We didn't hurt your father." There was a cackle of laughter.

"_Sonny, I would of thought an intelligent girl like you would have worked out that-" _Samantha was cut short by blue streams of light clouding her vision.

"What the-" She cried and soon her curses were drowned by the noises of the teleporter. Mac felt the ground disappear from underneath his feet. He started falling down a long tunnel that was lit up by blue lights. Pain erupted in Mac's nose as he felt his body hit solid ground

Mac groaned as he came round. There was a sickening motion in his stomach and his face felt wet. He leant up and his stomach churned.

"Aaah shit." He moaned as he clutched his stomach. He looked around his vision was blurry. He turned around and saw Sonny lean up and squint in the light. "You ok?" He asked and Sonny shrugged. She looked at Mac and gasped.

"Mac your face!" She cried and Mac pressed a hand to his face. When he looked at his hand he saw it was covered in blood. The touched his nose and a stinging sensation ran up his face.

"Ow." He muttered. The others woke up.

"I hate teleporting it's too…advanced." Groaned Nikolia and Richtofen sighed.

"Ya it is. But I'm just so- Ergh vhat happened to your face!" He cried when he saw Mac's face. Mac groaned and rolled his eyes then he spotted something.

"Takeo's honourable foot happened to my face." He sighed pointing to the speck of fresh blood on Takeo's leather boots.

"I do apologise for the mistake." He said in his accented voice. Mac cried out.

"Hey!" He shouted as Richtofen jabbed a syringe into his nose.

"Zis vill not hurt if you do not struggle understood?" As he pushed on the cap. The bleeding seized up and Mac felt the pain ease. Richtofen handed him a handkerchief to mop up the fresh blood.

"Thanks." Muttered Mac. Nikolia looked around the large dark room.

"Where are we?" He asked gruffly and Richtofen looked around.

"Zhis place is awfully familiar…" He said but was interrupted by Nikolia.

"Who cares, weapons!" He cried and he ran over to a table that had six shiny pistols on it. "Ooh shiny!" He said looking at the M1 colt.

"Heh I won't need that with my…Where's my SPATZ?" Dempsey cried as his hand felt over empty space on the strap that rested on his back. "Shit it's gone."

"Oh fuck-balls my ipod." Sighed Mac and Takeo looked at him.

"Your what?"

"Oh look Nikolia a mini bar!" Interrupted Mac. Nikolia ran over to the bar and found a bottle of vodka.

"HALLELUJAH!" He cried and drank the bottle in one gulp. There was an ear piercing squeal that had emitted from the Nazi doctor looking at the torn swastika on the wall.

"I can't believe it!" He squealed, "The teleporter is capable of time travel!" Sonny and Mac looked at him. "Zhis is ze theatre where Dr Maxis was going to unveil ze final product of ze group 935! However he vas murdered by ze…scientist." His eyes darted around and he strained his neck uncomfortably. Sonny narrowed her eyes at the German. "Anyvay zat vas 1945 but looking at ze condition of ze building it has been deserted for about…20…25 years." He ran over to a chalk marking on the wall.

"Olympia." He read and Sonny called out.

"Guys, we got company!" She called. There was a soft groan of zombies from the windows. Dempsey looked at Mac.

"Use your pistol's, they're weaker at this point." Mac turned around and fired five bullets through the zombie's chest. A spray of blood shot out of its back.

"Heh, that's pretty cool." Smiled Mac. Dempsey turned around and bumped into Sonny, she looked up at him and blushed.

"Sorry." She said and she passed him and jogged over to Mac. Dempsey smiled and stabbed a zombie. There was a shout as Nikolia fell down as a zombie launched its hand through the window and slammed a hand into his face. He struggled to get back up. "Shit I'm down!" He cried drunkenly. Richtofen sighed.

"Nikolia! Drinking and zombie killing ist not a very good mixture!" He cried and he ran down and jabbed a needle into his arm. Sonny narrowed her eyes at the syringe.

"Richtofen, what's that?" She asked and Richtofen sighed in a fed up tone.

"Zhis ist a syrette cures nearly all ailments like Mac's nose." He grabbed a handful and walked over to Sonny and Mac. "Use zhem vhen someone has been knocked down." They nodded and looked at the syringes. Mac sighed. It started off as a normal day…

Sonny looked at the fair haired marine that was stabbing a clump of zombies trying to surge through his window. He was very handsome and Sonny found his face strikingly beautiful. He was very loud and arrogant but showed to be caring during her ordeal with the dog. She was confused about these feelings and didn't notice the undead Nazi lunge out behind her.

"Fuck!" She shouted and she tripped forward onto the carpeted landing. She rested on her arms and looked up at the zombie there was a sharp crack and the creatures head exploded. She turned to see Takeo holding a massive rifle. "Thanks." She smiled and she frowned. "Where did you get that?" She asked. And Takeo inclined his head at the chalk marking.

"The weaponry comes off the wall when willed to."

Sonny frowned, why can't he just speak normally? She thought. She went down the melancholy stairs and towards a chalk drawing on the wall. She looked at it closely. She jumped.

"Just reach out to grab it." Whispered Richtofen. She turned around.

"Because that's not creepy." She said raising her eyebrows. She reached her hands out. "Woah!" She said as a giant shot gun materialised out of the wall. She picked it up and weighed it in her hands. "Heavy." She remarked to the doctor. She ran across the room to aid Nikolia and Mac who were trying to cope with an overwhelming amount of zombies. "Oi zombies! Eat shotgun!" She cried and fired two shots taking down five zombies. Mac kicked one of the zombies in the head and Nikolia stabbed another. Mac looked up the Sonny and nodded.

"Nice one liner." He said and smiled. "But I bet I could come up with a better one." He said with a twinkle in his eye. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you betting?" She asked. Mac's grin widened. He pointed at the German doctor who was grabbing a rifle from the top of the stairs.

"Loser's gotta snog the face off the crazed doctor Richtofen." He said in a dramatic and operatic voice. She reached her hand out to shake.

"Bring it on cock sucker!" She laughed and Mac shook her hand.

"Oh it's on bimbo!" He chuckled and Dempsey shouted over.

"Look kiddie winks gossip times over it's time to kill some zombies!" The two teens looked at each other and then at Dempsey. Mac gave a two fingered solute and Sonny gave him the finger. "Polite pommys…" He muttered. Mac ran up the steps and looked at the door.

"Fancy going this way?" He asked and Richtofen nodded.

"Sounds good." Mac looked at the door then shook his head.

"You know what…screw it." He said and he kicked the door which swung out and hit the wall.

"Subtle." Remarked Richtofen and Mac smiled. They ran through a brighter room and into a balcony corridor. Everyone stopped and gasped. Lined along one side of the room were portraits of Dempsey, Richtofen, Nikolia and Takeo. They slowly edged towards them and looked at them all. Richtofen looked closely. "It's me just not quite as magnificent…" He said and Nikolia went red when he saw how large he was.

"Well they say the camera puts on ten pounds…" Soon they were all picking at each other's pictures and Sonny sighed she turned around to see a barrier and next to it were two more pictures with her and Mac's face on them. They walked up to the pictures. Mac frowned and looked at his face

"Do I really have Fearne Cotton nostrils?" Asked Mac and Sonny looked at him.

"Don't get paranoid you're beautiful." She said.

"Thanks." He said. Mac looked at the picture. He reached his hand out towards the portrait. His hands touched the canvas.

"_YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM DESTINY." _Spoke a horrifyingly familiar voice. _"YOUR FATHER KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING."_

"No!" Cried Mac and Sonny looked at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"_YOU STOPPED GODS WILL NOW YOU MUST PAY!" _Mac drew his hand from the portrait and backed away. He fell back and blacked out. The last thing he heard was Sonny shouting "MAC!" as his body slumped to the floor…


	4. Electric Chapel

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! Here is chapter 4…**

Sonny ran over to Mac who lay on the dusty floor unconscious. She slapped him across his face and pinched his arm in a desperate bid to wake him up. She heard footsteps coming towards her she looked up to see Dempsey with a look of frustration on his face.

"I thought your friend was made of stronger stuff." He sneered and Sonny shot him a glare.

"I don't fucking know what happened!" She cried and she looked at Mac. "Nikolia I need your help!" Sonny shouted and Dempsey looked at her.

"Why do you need his help?" He asked and Sonny didn't look at him.

"Because I don't want your help." She said with a glare and Dempsey glared back.

"Why not?" He shouted.

"Because you are an arrogant loud cock!" She shouted back and Dempsey bared his teeth. He pointed an accusing finger at Sonny.

"Fuck you bitch." Sonny was taken aback. Dempsey stretched his arm out to prevent Nikolia from walking up to Sonny. "I'll do it." He bent down and slung Mac over his shoulder.

"What on earth are you doing?" Asked Sonny loudly and Dempsey ignored her and stood up.

"Nikolia get the door!" He shouted as the number of zombies that had been unwatched began to grow. Sonny watched him and Richtofen smiled sickly at her.

"Come on dearie or ze zombies vill kill you." He said and Sonny snatched up her Olympia and followed the others who were making their way down a flight of stairs. She followed and she came into a room that lead down some steps into a bar. She almost tripped over a falling figure as Richtofen fell to his knees in front of a chalk drawing. "Oh ze gods must love me! AAH…Ze MP40!" He screamed. Sonny patted the German doctor on the shoulder.

"Have fun Ricky." She sighed and she ran off to Dempsey.

"Ricky…NEIN IT'S RICHTOFEN!" He called after her and he pulled the MP40 off the wall. Dempsey found a gap in the room that lead on to another room, he laid Mac's unconscious body on the decrepit floor he turned around and ran up the other flight of stairs where he saw yet another chalk drawing. He grabbed the rough metal and looked at the metal. A shotgun, pump-action, it wasn't very heavy and was smaller than Sonny's Olympia. He whipped round to see a small group of zombies coming out of the window behind him.

"Ooh rah!" He whooped as he killed two zombies with one blast from the gun. He pumped the weapon to kill the last two but was beaten to it by a rain of SMG bullets. He turned angrily to see Richtofen kiss his MP40.

"Take my kills again and you watch Richtofen!" He growled but Richtofen ignored him.

"I missed you my little child, my one and only, my…" Dempsey shook his head and ran across the landing. Shooting a small crowd that sprayed blood, flesh and bone across the wall papered wall. They were finished off by a shot from Sonny. He turned to look at her but she just jogged past him and went to protect Mac. Women. He thought and shook his head. They cuss at you but you retaliate and suddenly you're the bad guy.

Mac tapped the table in front of him with the blue biro he held in his hand. Writing scripts in drama had always bored him and today was no different. Some girls sat talking about boobs and who in school was a slut. A load of chavs, who took drama for an easy A, sat shouting homophobic comments across the room that were aimed at himself and a horse sat chewing hay in the corner of the classroom.

What the fuck?

Mac stared at the horse it was ginger and it stood near the yellow walls. He turned to see a kid named Joseph whom he sat next to in drama.

"Um am I the only one who can see the horse?" He asked and Joseph didn't look up from a doodle he was drawing.

"It's sir's horse. What the fuck else would it be?" Mac furrowed his eyebrows. He turned back to the horse.

"That's ju-"

"SHHH!" Mac jumped as he saw his drama teacher who was a man with thick black hair and was also quite stout. He was on his hands and knees crawling across the front desk in front of a girl called Eliza who was taking all this quite casually.

"Umm."

"SHHH!" Mac raised his hands apologetically and sarcastically. He looked at Joseph who had pulled out a Newspaper and a cup of tea out of his bag. Then it hit Mac.

"It's a bloody dream isn't it?" Joseph shook his head.

"No, what are you retarded?" Mac nodded.

"The way this is going I think I am…"

"Shit there's more!" Shouted Sonny as she reloaded her Olympia. She spotted another four zombies growling and snarling their way to her. She broke the neck of the gun and shoved two more caps into the slots. She pulled it back up and saw a zombie about to bite into Takeo. She aimed down the sight and shot the zombie through the side of the chest. It stumbled down but pulled itself back up again with the one arm that was left. "Bastard!" She shouted as she shot it again with the killing shot. She pulled the front down of her gun and furrowed in the compartment on her belt (which was given to her by Nikolia after she tried to fit all the caps in her pockets, which resulted in her embarrassingly dropping them all on the floor.) "Guys! I'm outta of ammo!" She shouted and Dempsey chucked some small cylinder shaped objects at her. She caught one of them but the other three fell to the ground. She looked at the object in her hand and saw a shotgun cap.

"It might fit in your gun. But it's better than nothing." Shrugged Dempsey and Sonny smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said as she scooped up the other caps. She turned away and Dempsey grinned. He turned to a zombie was coming for him, arms stretched out in a fashion that made it look like it was going to grab him around the neck.

"Oi zombie! Wanna go to fisticuffs?" He shouted, he fired his stakeout blasting the zombie's arms off. "Oh! Too late!" He laughed as the zombie fell down dead. "No, dick head, ugly, mother fucking zombitch can take down me!" He shouted. Soon he realised Sonny was next to him, she was looking at him and smiling.

"Nice victory chant." She nodded and Dempsey smiled too.

"Thought you were pissed off with me?" He asked and Sonny shrugged.

"You have your moments." She shrugged and then the fog fell. She looked at Mac who still lay still in the little alcove.

"_Fetch me their souls!" _Cried Samantha. Sonny looked up the stairs.

"Richtofen, Nikolia, Takeo! You guys need to come back and protect Ma-!" She was cut short by a force shoving her to the ground. There was a bang and she saw the decaying dog that was now dead lying next to her. She looked up at her saviour, Nikolia holding a M14.

"Nice shot for a drunk!" Shouted Sonny and Nikolia smiled.

"I'm good, da?" And Sonny nodded.

"Must be the vodka…"

Mac pushed his chair from the table knocking over Joseph's cup of tea and startling the ginger horse.

"Right!" He shouted. "I'm off to go wake myself up so…good bye." He said and he walked towards the door. He was stopped by two pupils in a green uniform.

"All children will stay in lessons to please the headmaster." They said robotically. Mac sighed.

"Yes! Brain! I was scared of the Demon Headmaster but I was four bloody years old! Ok?" He pushed past the pupils and walked through the red plastic door. He closed his eyes and tried to wake up.

Shit!

He said in his head as he realised he hadn't woke up. He opened his eyes. He wasn't in a dream, it was a nightmare. The corridor outside his Drama room had turned dark. The only light that shone onto the dark, gloomy, blue floor. He looked down the corridor. It was a dark abyss. The other direction lead to a set of double doors. He stepped cautiously towards the doors. He looked out the window. All he could see was a bright white light that took up the whole of the window pane. He looked back to the door and reached his hand out to pull on the metal door handle.

"_Well isn't this just a bit nostalgic, eh Mac?" _Mac stopped; he slowly turned around to see the cloaked figure, the same one he and Sonny had seen in the forest with the hood obstructing view of his face. Mac backed away but his back hit the door. He turned around and tried the door. _"I'm sure you've had enough nightmares to know the door is always locked." _Mac stopped and turned around. The man just stood there. Mac breathed heavily in fear. He jumped when he heard a demonic child's laughter.

"I know your fears Mac." Samantha said. "I know why you run from your past." She giggled. "Pretty horrific, like mine. My parents were screwed up and twisted as well." Mac clenched his teeth.

"You don't know a fucking thing!" Mac shouted and Samantha laughed. Mac looked at the man. "Samantha." He said trying to muster up all the courage he could. "Do you know another way of getting out of nightmares?" He asked and then he gritted his teeth. "You go suicidal." He growled and he pushed himself off the door and ran towards the cloaked figure. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He felt the floor disappear from beneath his feet. He looked up to see the cheap roof of the corridor disappear into the distance. He felt drowsy as the air rushed through his brown hair. He slowly felt his eyes close…

Takeo backed up against a pile of cases which contained a couple of folding chairs. The dog, that had intended to land at Takeo's throat, bashed into the flimsy shutters that acted as a door. The dog fell on its back and yelped. Nikolia fired his M14 at the dog's head and the beast's brains sprayed across the floor. Sonny saw another dog about to launch itself at Richtofen's neck. She elbowed the hellhound in its chin and then stamped on its head as it fell back onto the tattered carpet. Dempsey saw more dogs coming down the stairs. The flames danced on their backs as they hunted down their prey.

"Guys we're gonna have to move to the next room soon!" He shouted and Sonny looked at him.

"Ok…but what about Mac?" She asked and Dempsey looked at the unconscious teen. He then looked at Nikolia.

"Hey Nikolia, feeling strong?" He questioned and Nikolia shrugged.

"Strong enough to hold down two bottles of vodka and I think I can hold the _chelovec_." Sonny nodded.

"I will open door." Said Takeo and he shoved the shutters open. Nikolia grunted as he swung Mac over his shoulder. Sonny and Richtofen took the rear and Dempsey and Takeo lead Nikolia through the dressing room of the theatre. They turned a corner and yet again they found another door.

"Heh I forget that us Germans like a lot of doors!" Chuckled Richtofen at his own joke. Sonny shot another dog and looked at Richtofen.

"Ha Ha Ha." She laughed sarcastically. "Richtofen you are so fucking hilarious."

Mac felt someone's arm wrapped around his waist. He squinted as his eyes opened. He saw his hands hanging down just below some ones ass. He saw leather boots walking below him and he rested next to a massive white sack. Mac soon realised who he was lying on.

"Umm Nikolia?" Mac asked.

"Uh da?"

"Would you mind putting me down?" Nikolia nodded.

"Da you are getting heavy for a skinny kid and I can see your underwear from the top of your trousers." Mac groaned.

"It's supposed to be like that." Nikolia placed Mac on the floor and he stumbled to regain balance. "Cheers." He nodded at Nikolia. He gasped. "Of!" Sonny wrapped her arms around Mac.

"Mac! You Bastard! You scared me so much!" She backed away and looked at Mac. "What happened?" Mac looked at the five pairs of eyes watching him.

"Um…I don't know…I just…fainted…I guess." Mac raised an eyebrow and he looked around at the others. Dempsey snorted.

"What? Bundle of British bad-ass got scared of the zombies?" Mac rolled his eyes and ignored Dempsey's remark. Sonny glared at Dempsey.

"Dempsey! If you have nothing clever to say don't say anything at all! Bastard!" She shouted, her English accent getting thicker as she got even angrier. Dempsey sighed, Mac looked at the others who held weapons.

"Um…am I the only one who's got no weapon?" Takeo nodded.

"You have no weaponry, but your hand and feet are greater the danger." Mac furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah that's nice but I would prefer something to shoot with." Richtofen stabbed an oncoming zombie. He then grabbed Mac's arm.

"Chalk drawing, up there, have fun, try not to die." He then shoved Mac forward. Mac ran forward seeing as there were no zombies. He was nearly at the chalk drawing when a groaning undead soldier jumped out at him.

Fuck.

Mac didn't feel like fighting as he was quite groggy from waking up. He shoved the zombie back and looked at the drawing.

"Just go to grab it!" Shouted Sonny and Mac launched his hand out. His fingers grasped a light, black SMG. He flipped the safety off and sprayed the zombie. Mac pivoted on his heel and raised his weapon. He shot at a duo of zombie's that were running towards the group of slayers.

"_Ich mag die waffe sehr!" _Cried Mac and Richtofen narrowed his eyes. Mac reloaded the gun. He turned around to the metal door.

"Let us open the metal door and find out the route of our path." Dempsey looked at him.

"Yeah…whatever." He sighed and Nikolia helped them with the door. It slid off to the right and they came out onto a dark closed stage. Mac nodded.

"Nice set." He said and Sonny smiled.

"Ze pover! Ooh how exciting! I vill do ze honours." Richtofen giggled and he raised a leather glove. He gripped the red handle and pulled it down. There was a spark from the switch and the generators behind the set sparked and moaned. The generators let out a desperate rasp and then the curtain opened. They opened up to show a mostly broken auditorium with the back seats being a pile of rubble. A door at the back opened up to lead into a corridor that directed back to the foyer. They stepped up to a podium on the front centre of the stage.

_CRASH!_

The floor shook as plaster and brick rained down from the auditorium roof.

_CRASH!_

Another section of roof collapsed.

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

Little slimy creatures began crawling down the walls along with the normal zombie's clawing their way out the rubble.

"Looks like more people are joining the party." Called Dempsey, Richtofen eyed the creatures.

"Uh oh here come ze failed experiments." He sighed, Mac and Sonny looked at each over and Mac groaned.

"Shit."

**FINISHED! Sorry it took long but I have been busy. But now the summer holidays are coming up so I might have more time on my hands. However I am going to write a chapter from my other Fanfic. Read and review please!**


	5. One Liners and Cables

**A/N He he, I do love reviews. They are so mixed it's great! Thank you for the correction it's Nikolai not Nikolia. Anyway I did say everything would be explained but no they won't be mutated aliens… Any who here is chapter 5.**

Mac looked up at the creatures crawling down the walls. He whipped around to see a train of zombies running onto the stage.

"Guys, put the slimy things aside for a minute because we got company." He called and the others turned around. Nikolai chuckled.

"They don't give up do they? Like my fourth wife. She took some time…" Sonny shuffled away from the Russian. Mac raised his weapon and shot down a row of zombies.

"Oh ho! Much better than in a controlled environment." He muttered under his breath and Richtofen pursed his lips.

"I'm not ze only vone who talks to himself now am I? No, no not ze only vone. LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed and everyone turned to look at him. "You lot can go too." Mac ignored the crazy German and continued firing. Then his nostrils got invaded by a putrid stench.

"Bloody hell! What is that?" He whipped around to see a green haze hanging in front of him. "Yah!" He gasped as something clawed his knee. He jumped back and looked down. The weird slimy creatures that were crawling down the walls were nastier up close. They wore nothing but a tatty breechcloth and had no facial features except a giant mouth that had a row of long sharp teeth. "Christ!" Mac pointed his MP5K at the creatures head and fired. The creatures head popped and it clawed at the place where its head used to be. It fell upon its back and lay still. Then the green haze exploded. Mac felt lightheaded as he inhaled the smoke. He backed up as his vision blurred. He tripped up on a stair that lead up to the podium and fell backwards. He felt a pair of arms hold him up and he looked up to see his saviour. He saw a Japanese face looking back at him.

"You fight as nimble as a dragonfly, but now you stumble like three legged Donkey." Mac raised his eyebrows.

"Wait till you smell what emits from those things." Mac coughed. He stood up and looked at Takeo. "Thanks though, nice catch." Takeo smiled.

"I have faster reflexes than the rat." Mac rolled his eyes.

Does he always talk in proverbs?

Richtofen shot down a dozen zombies that were coming through an open door. He reloaded and groaned.

"NEIN! How can I be running out of ammo?" He shook his weapon. Dempsey frowned at his shotgun.

"Yeah I'm feeling pretty empty too. But where's the box?" Richtofen sighed.

"Dempsey are you really zat retarded?"

"Fuck you Richtofen!"

"Fuck you Dempsey!" Retorted Richtofen. They carried on taking digs at each other.

"Want me to kick your ass?" Shouted Dempsey and Richtofen laughed.

"Aah, poor deluded American." He pulled out a knife. "I vill open your veins before you could lay finger on ME!" They started squaring up to each other and Sonny sighed.

"Mac, keep the zombies off me for a minute." Mac smiled.

"Ok. Are you gonna flash your goodies at them or give them a strip tease?" Sonny pursed her lips and nodded.

"Both I think." She said coolly and sarcastically. Nikolai edged over to Sonny.

"I would like to see de goodies." He said and Sonny whipped around but Mac pushed her over to the quarrelling soldiers.

"Go deal with them." He said grinning and she walked over to them.

"Ok stop fighting." She said and she pushed herself in between them. She saw Dempsey raising his fist. "Dempsey!" She growled. He looked at her then at Richtofen, he sighed and lowered his fist.

"I've cut open vomen before." Richtofen said shrugging but Sonny whipped around.

"I've cut off people's bollocks before." She snarled and Richtofen pocketed the knife.

"Right, what the hell is this box you're talking about?" She asked.

"It's a random weapon box, it can give you something good, but then again it could give you something pretty shit and if Samantha's teddy bear gives you a visit you have to go and find the box again, because it sort of roams." Dempsey said with his eyebrows raised and Sonny shrugged.

"After all the crazy shit that's going on I think I believe you." She sighed and Dempsey chuckled and slapped her shoulder.

"That's the spirit!" Then Nikolai jumped up.

"We have spirits?" He asked hopefully but he was ignored. Sonny turned to Richtofen.

"Right, Ricky- I mean Richtofen how do we find out where this box is?" Richtofen sighed.

"Normally ve look up and see a blue light however we are inside so there must be a map somevhere…Ah ha!" He jogged over to the map that hung above a pile of crates. A green light was on over a room that was adjacent to the lobby and had a question mark was scrawled across it. Richtofen pointed towards the door at the end of the auditorium that lead out onto the lobby. "Zat vay my people!" They leapt off the stage and made their way to the door. Suddenly Mac stopped, he saw one of the slimy creatures clinging onto Sonny's leg about to bite into her calf.

"Sonny stand still!" He cried and Sonny stopped.

"What?" She asked breathing heavily. Mac raised his weapon and aimed down the sight. He shot six bullets into the creatures back. It had a forceful spasm and fell on its chest. Mac pushed Sonny forward away from the mist.

"Go!" He shouted and they sped away from the toxic haze. They rounded a corner but didn't see the zombie that had come from the lobby.

"Shit!" Dempsey cried as he was hit in chest. He stumbled back making Nikolai sprawl to the floor too. Sonny raised her shotgun and blasted the zombie. The side of its body blew away but it didn't die. With its still working arm it struck Dempsey around the head. His shotgun bounced to the floor as he fell onto his back. He whipped out his pistol.

"Man down!" He cried and Sonny ran forward. She fly kicked the zombie in the jaw.

"Don't try the hand to hand with me you decaying bastard!" She shouted and turned to Mac. "Get your chapstick Mac." She said smiling and Mac narrowed his eyes. Sonny knelt down and pulled out a syrette she smiled at Dempsey. Dempsey smiled back and closed his eyes trying to block out the dirty thoughts of his adventures in the nurse room receiving his vaccinations…

Richtofen barged his way into the room. He smiled when he saw the blue glow. He ran around the chain link barrier and ripped open the lid of the box. The guns flickered and changed and they finally stopped on a heavy machine gun that read **HK21** on the side He pulled the safety off and examined the weapon.

"Ahh…it's perfect. Obviously German." he grinned and he went to pull the lid up again but Nikolai was too quick. Soon the four men each held weapons and had a second strapped to their backs. Sonny pushed forward and lifted the lid the guns swapped and finally landed on a small SMG that had **SPECTRE **imprinted on the side. She smiled.

"Momma like…" She grinned and Dempsey shrugged.

"Nice, not as good as my AUG though." He said rubbing the gun in his hands. Sonny lifted the lid again and this time it landed on a cheap looking gun that looked like a toy. She picked it up and frowned. Dempsey looked flabbergasted and just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish with no sound coming out.

"What on earth is this?" She asked flipping two switches simultaneously that made the glass on the barrel of the weapon light up. Richtofen ground his teeth.

"Ya, zat…gun is ze ray gun, and is probably ze best gun zat there is. Obviously zough second to my Wunderwaffe." He whispered at the end. Sonny smiled and looked at Dempsey.

"What goes around comes around." She said weighing the gun in her hand. Mac lifted the lid and grabbed the dual pistols that hung spookily in the box. He flipped the guns in his hands and looked at the others.

"Ok let's go." He said and they made their way back to the door. Nikolai and Mac jogged forward.

"Fuck!" Nikolai shouted in surprise as they saw a massive horde of zombies of twenty plus surging their way into the worn room. Mac pulled Nikolai out of the way out of a swinging arm and pulled him through the doorway. He swung left and climbed over the bar that then led into the auditorium.

"Mac!" She screamed and went to run after him but Dempsey grabbed her around the chest and pulled her back. She squirmed and kicked trying to break free of the marine's muscular arms. "Let…go…of me." She grunted but Dempsey pulled her back.

"Mac's isn't eight years old he can look after himself." He grunted back and pulled her behind him and raised his AUG. He shot down a couple of the zombies and Sonny fired her spectre which separated a couple of limbs and sprayed blood across the floor. She went to run after Mac again but Dempsey grabbed her arm. "Pull yourself together!" He shouted and Sonny looked down and sighed.

"You're right…I'm sorry." She sighed and breathed in. Dempsey grinned.

"You know what'll help?" He asked and Sonny shook her head. He pulled out his Spas-12 and cocked the weapon. "Killing these sons of bitches!" He cried and Sonny looked at him. She managed a smile and she reloaded her Spectre.

"Yeah that sounds nice." She laughed and she shot a whole clip of ammo into the horde. Dempsey looked at her and she put on a smile. She quickly turned away and continued firing, the longer Mac was gone the more her stomach twisted into a knot…

"Come on Nikolai!" Mac shouted as he ran through the door leading into the auditorium. Mac ran down the stairs and turned to Nikolai. The large Russian was groaning.

"Aah Mac all this running is making me sober." Mac rolled his eyes. He got to the bottom of the stairs and he saw more zombies running from the stage. He stopped suddenly and Nikolai slammed into his back. "Ow!" He shouted and Mac pulled Nikolai to the left and he stopped.

"Shit!" He cried as he stared at a wall that had a cola machine leaning on it that read **Juggernog**. He turned around and saw a zombie about to hit him in the temple. He caught the fist and punched the creature in the face. He pulled out his MP5K and fired at the crowd but more came. Nikolai shot at the zombies with his Commando rifle. Mac looked around, what could be used? He looked at the floor, pile of bricks and a couple of tatty ripped posters, useless. He looked at Nikolai, no grenades, perfect. He looked at the ceiling, hanging wires, perfect. They had sparks flying from the inner wires so he looked at Nikolai. He was wearing gloves so better safe than sorry. "Nikolai! The wires!" He shouted pointing at the hanging cable. Nikolai looked confused.

"What?" Mac panicked and didn't know what to say.

"You know…zombie, wire, contact, zap!" He cried and Nikolai raised his eyebrows. "PUT THE BLOODY WIRE ONTO THE ZOMBIE!" He shouted and Nikolai smiled.

"Oh!" He yanked the wire and shoved them onto a zombie's chest. There was a blue flash and the zombies twitched and spark. There was the gurgle of frying flesh and the lights flickered. The zombies crumpled to the floor, now just a burnt, charred, smoking mush. Nikolai grinned. "Do svidaniya bitches." He growled and Mac sighed with relief. He saw one zombie walking slowly towards them. Mac, leaning on some rubble, lazily lifted up his MP5K and aimed at the zombie, he pulled the trigger.

**CLICK!**

No ammo.

"What the fuck?" Said Mac breathlessly and he looked at his gun. He chucked the SMG into the rubble and cocked the pistols and fired four rounds at the creature making it fall down with a moan of pain. Mac smiled.

"Ta-ta you flesh eating bastard!" He cried and he looked at the Russian. "Come on let's make sure the others are ok." He panted and Nikolai shrugged.

"Da but I hope Takeo isn't…I hate Takeo." He grumbled and Mac chuckled.

"You guys are so kind to each other." Mac said and he walked up the now blood stained stairs. Mac stopped when he came to the room with the box in. "Sonny?" He shouted. When he saw no one was in the room. He looked around and Nikolai nodded.

"This is sad, but no Takeo, hooray!" Mac furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the Russian.

"Where on earth could they have got to?..."

1 Minute earlier.

Sonny slammed the handle of her SMG into the zombies skull making it crack and spray blood over the unaware Takeo next to her.

"Urgh the un-honourable blood disgraces me." He said disgusted. Sonny saw Dempsey begin to get swarmed by a high amount of zombies. He moved quickly trying not to get killed.

"Okay one thousand zombies and one Dempsey because that's fair." Richtofen laughed then stopped abruptly and became serious.

"I hope you die Dempsey!" Sonny pulled out the metal Ray gun.

"Let's see what the bugger can do." She mumbled and she aimed the gun. She pulled the trigger and green rings with a green beam going through the middle fire out of the aerial shaped barrel. The beam exploded into a green smoke which took out two of the zombies. She carried on firing and in no time at all, the crowd was gone. "Fuck! This thing is brilliant." She said shrugging. Dempsey turned to her.

"Thanks Sunshine." He said brushing off some lint that wasn't there. He then turned around to Richtofen. "You say we better get out of here?" He asked but before he could answer Sonny interrupted.

"What about Mac and Nikolai? We can't just leave them." She implied at the end. Takeo shrugged.

"It is sad about Mac, but not drunk Russian…" Dempsey cried out.

"Argh! Look! Mac will be ok! Come on, this way!" He grabbed Sonny's arm and pulled her out into the lobby and they ran up the stairs that lead back to the portraits. They came to the room with a growing train of zombies trailing behind them. They were about to move onto the next room when the lights faded and flickered. Richtofen looked up.

"Vhat on earth did zat?" Questioned Richtofen as he went into the dressing room. Sonny went around to the left and heard a strange whistle. She stepped to the side to find a podium holding two glowing rocks.

What the hell?

Her pale fingertips brushed the rocks and the whistling turned into a short gurgle. She turned around to ask Richtofen something but came face to face with a zombie that had a bit of its brain hanging out on its forehead. She gasped and fired her Ray Gun. The zombie fell down but the smoke hit her as well. Her stomach felt like it had been burned. "Fucking hell!" She gasped and she stumbled away. She caught up with the others and she ran onto the stage.

"The horde approach us." Noted Takeo. Sonny looked at the middle passage running through the auditorium.

"Quick, down there." They made a run up and leapt off the stage.

"Ah!" Dempsey gasped as he stumbled off the stage clumsily and fell on all fours.

"Dempsey!" Sonny cried and she ran over to his aid. She pulled him up to his feet and he grunted his thanks. They got a couple of steps away from the stage when Sonny was struck in the back of her head. "Ah!" She gasped and she fell down. The ray gun spun across the floor out of her grasp. Dempsey clutched her in his arms and Sonny looked at the oncoming horde.

Is this how I'm going to die?

She asked herself.

It isn't a bad way to go, she thought to herself, lying in the arms of the handsome marine. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.

**BOOM!**

Sonny jumped as an explosion rocked the room. The once terrifying horde was now gone. She then saw a few zombies with no legs still crawling towards her. Then she heard someone cock a weapon. She looked up to see Mac standing on the stage.

"Au revoir bitches." Said Mac and he fired again killing the remaining zombies. Sonny smiled and relaxed. Mac jumped in the air.

"Hell! I so beat you on the one liner front!"

**There we go! Sorry it took long but yeah I was writing a chapter of my other Fanfic. However it's done now! I wanted to put more in but I then realised it was very long already. So hopefully I can put in so much in the next one. Maybe reveal some secrets? Anyway thanks for reading!**


	6. Privet

**A/N Salve! Ok so people have been saying I purposely made my characters Mary-Sues/Gary-Stu's just to get reviewers so can I make it clear that this is utter bull. Like I said the characters may look like Mary-Sues now but either in this chapter or the next I'm gonna reveal secrets. Plus it's annoying how even I find the paragraph separation is bad so I'm gonna put a couple of _ where the paragraph ends. Anyway here is chapter 6…**

Sonny thanked the lord that her phone had a big battery. Three days since they had got to the old theatre and things had got weird. While keeping watch with Mac they had heard the song _Fire_ by Kasabian playing softly in the distance. When she had used a golden pole to savagely beat a zombie to death in the lobby she heard the whistling again, and like last time she had found a glowing rock in a glass case. When she made contact with the glass there was the gurgle again and the whistling stopped. There was also the time when she heard a little girls laugh and heard a German girls voice faint voice say something like.

"_Look Mr Monkey, you make a path for ze little red ball!" _ She sighed as she laid on the dusty couch everyone except Richtofen, who was fiddling with a large device on the stage, was asleep. She looked at the date and time on her phone.

_**10 August 23:59**_

Her phone beeped as time turned to _**00:00, **_a little message popped up on her phone.

_**Happy birthday you big horny slut!**_

_**But in all seriousness Happy Birthday Sonny!**_

_**Love from**_

_**Mac xx**_

Sonny smiled and looked over at Mac, he was asleep and his long fringe was hanging to the side of his face. Sometimes she felt sorry for Mac. His life had been messed up for a while. Sometimes she thought how he could just block out dark memories. Though her memories were vague they still hurt her. She sighed as she tried to get to sleep.

_The little girl cried as she watched her mother sink below the stormy waves. She turned around and ran towards the door. The oversized life jacket hung uncomfortably on her shoulders. She whipped the door open and saw her father staring in shock at the waves. Then he noticed the innocent girl looking at him. _

"_Get back inside sweetheart! Please, Daddy's going to sort it out." He said trying to remain calm. He was too busy trying to reassure his scared little daughter that he didn't see the swinging sail that hit his head. Blood shot out of the man's head as he flung to the floor like a disliked toy. His body, like his wife's, sank below the waves. The girl sobbed and gripped the cabin of the pearly white yacht. The rain whipped against her face. There was a flash of light and everything went dark…_

Mac snorted as he was shook awake.

"Jaffa cakes." He grunted and he looked at the very confused German looking at him.

"Jaffa cakes?" He asked and Mac rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm?" Mac frowned then he remembered his dream. He had been having tea and Jaffa cakes with Lady Ga Ga. "Oh! Sorry…um weird dream. So what did you wake me for?" He asked.

"Vell ze Russian over there vas supposed to be keeping vatch but he is no help." He said pointing towards Nikolai who was snoring on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka clutched in his hands. "So, vould you keep vatch for a vhile?" Mac nodded.

"Sure, let me just get ready." He pulled on his canvas boots and slipped on his jacket. He pulled the safety off his recently acquired **AK-74U**. "Right, ready." He said and he followed Richtofen into the auditorium. He looked at the device that Richtofen had been working on. "So what does it do?" Mac asked and Richtofen sighed.

"Vell it turns out zat ze little prototype ve have here just needs a little adjustment and zen ve vill have zhis teleporter vorking." Mac frowned.

"So it's a teleporter?" Mac asked and Richtofen rolled his eyes.

"I think I just explained zat!" Shouted Richtofen and Mac scowled at him.

"If you're just going to be grouchy I'll go back to bed." Richtofen seethed.

"Fine!" He carried on fiddling with the teleporter. Soon he was bored when he realised that he didn't know what had happened to it. Then he smiled to himself, why not pass the time by making someone squirm? He turned around to Mac who was clicking the safety on and off on his weapon.

"So, Mac." He drawled walking towards Brit. "You're quite good at getting hands on at fighting aren't you?" Mac nodded and smiled.

"No shit, Sherlock." Richtofen narrowed his eyes.

"How did you become so good?" Mac shrugged.

"Lessons and practise I guess."

"But vhat vould drive such a distracted, dippy, little boy to stay committed to something like zat?" Mac looked at the German.

"Thanks for the compliment." Richtofen smiled.

"And vone thing zat has been bugging me is ze time you touched ze painting." He then continued in a baby voice. "You sounded very scared." He nodded with his speech. Mac's face dropped.

"Um…nothing, it was an…electric shock." Richtofen laughed.

"Ho ho! Oh Mac you are, how should I put this? Quite shit vith coming up vith excuses." Mac stood up and pointed an accusing finger in Richtofen's face.

"You can talk about having little secrets. Talking to yourself all the time. Getting flinchy when people talk about, Samantha, zombies and strange things that go on! Got a few skeletons in the closet you bastard?" Richtofen bared his teeth and went to pull out the knife and Mac started to walk away shaking his head. "You don't scare me with your bloody little knife, why don't you pass the time by having a wank?" Richtofen widened his eyes and Mac walked away feeling less confident than he had showed. He hurried away from the menacing knife hoping Richtofen couldn't see through his façade.

Mac paced through the large, tiled bar in the theatre. Was it obvious that he had something to hide? Since he had fallen into this adventure the memories were creeping up again. The visit wasn't bad compared to this.

Blood.

Knife.

Hood.

School.

NO!

He wasn't going to remember. It was gone, in the past, over. Mac ground his palm against his forehead. He sighed and clutched the **AK** in his hand. Then there was a noise. His ears pricked up. Then there was a voice

"_Der'mo!" _It was Russian accented but not as gruff as Nikolai's. He tip toed across the blood stained floor and towards the dressing room in which the sound had come from. He heard the voice grumble and then he heard a click. He saw a beam of white light shine out of the wide passageway. He crouched by the broken wall. He could hear single footsteps walk around the dressing room. Mac edged his way in. He saw a silhouette of a man outlined against the beam of a torch. Mac silently walked towards the figure. The man pointed his torch down the small corridor towards the stage. Mac stood up straight.

"Um… who are you?" Mac asked and the man whipped around and struck Mac with the torch. Mac felt dizzy as a sharp pain erupted on the side of his head. Mac stumbled back and tripped into the wall. "Euh!" He grunted as he slammed into the wall, his **AK **dropped to the floor. The man raised his torch again and Mac narrowly dodged the swinging implement. Mac rubbed his forehead and saw the man raise his fist.

Oh no you don't.

Mac caught the fist and slammed his knee into the man's stomach. The man doubled over and Mac twisted his arm. The man cried out in pain and tried twisting round. Mac kicked the man in the back and he stumbled forward. He pulled out one of his **CZ75**'s out and aimed it at the dark shape that was the man's head. Soon the lights flickered on and Sonny ran in holding her Ray gun followed by Dempsey with his **AUG**. Mac looked at the stirring man on the floor. He was young, probably just a little older than he was. He had extremely short hair and pointed complexions. He had stubble and dark brown eyes. But what Mac noticed above anything else was that he was really handsome…

_The young man breathed in heavily as he rested against the hay in the cold barn. What would he do afterwards? Where would he go? He looked over the top of the hay bales. It was clear. He walked slowly out and made his way towards the back door of the barn. Then two pairs of strong arms grabbed him and threw him to the straw covered floor. Their menacing faces stared down at him and then the face of the most feared man looked at him._

"_Ready for a lesson?" He sneered and the man closed his eyes as his nightmares came to life…_

Mac felt sorry for the man as he sat in a chair with Richtofen standing in front of him, hands held behind his back. Richtofen leaned in and the man leant back in his chair.

"So do you speak English?" The man nodded.

"Yes I do." He said quietly in a soft voice that had a Russian accent to it.

"So…vhy are you here?" The man shifted uncomfortably and Mac placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know why you're here." The man sighed.

"I just came here to investigate. Apparently it's haunted and I came to have a look." Richtofen shook his head.

"Even compared to Mac's excuses zhat is bad." Sonny frowned at Richtofen.

"What on earth are you on about?" Mac glared at Richtofen.

"He's on about nothing." Mac growled. Sonny sighed.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do about him?" She asked and Richtofen pointed at the hole.

"He can go. I don't vant any more people here." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to go?" He asked and everyone looked at him wide eyed. The man looked down.

"Um…well-"

"He isn't staying!" Shouted Richtofen and Mac closed his eyes.

"Do you want to go?" He repeated and the man sighed.

"I have nowhere else to go." He said and Mac nodded but Richtofen stomped up to Mac's face so they were eye to eye.

"Are you really zhat stupid?" He questioned and Mac looked at the man.

"Well I'll look after you but I want you to know what's going on here." The man nodded and Sonny stepped beside Mac.

"I'm gonna back Mac, but first I want to know your name." She said.

"Viktor Chevinsky but I prefer Chven." Mac smiled.

"Well come along Chven." They walked out the dressing room and Dempsey looked at Sonny and followed. Richtofen was left on his own. He cried out and began firing at the wall.

"I know…I said I know!" He shouted to himself in the gloomy dressing room.

Mac had finished talking to Chven. He had learned that he came from Russia but was travelling around Europe. He had learned English from his mother whom had died in a fire that killed his whole family. They walked into the auditorium and Mac ran over to Sonny.

"Get my message?" He asked and Sonny laughed.

"Yeah thanks, but where's my gift beatch?" Mac shrugged.

"Well I didn't have time to pop into the _Abercrombie_ down the road with killing zombies and all." Sonny smiled and pulled Mac into a hug.

"Yo! What's all the hugging about?" Shouted Dempsey.

"One turns Nineteen today." She shouted and turned to Mac. "Oh, that means your birthday is soon!" She noted and Nikolai jumped up.

"Let's celebrate, with drinking vodka!" He shouted and ran to the bar in the foyer. He came back with an armful of vodka bottles. "Hooray Let's drink!"

Sonny and Chven giggled drunkenly as Mac continued to dance and sing on the stage.

"SHEIβE SHEIβE BE MINE SHEIβE BE MINE… Oh bugger what are the words?" He slurred.

"Um… I don't know, but you know." Sonny giggled.

"I do but vodka Mac doesn't…" Dempsey stumbled up.

"Thought you guys might like to know that I'm bored!" He shouted and Nikolai laughed.

"Yes Dempsey! Let's play game!" Chven raised his arms.

"Yay!" He giggled and Mac laughed too.

"Yeah! What do we play?" Sonny rolled on to her stomach.

"Oh! Let's play truth or dare!" Dempsey smiled.

"Alright, Mac truth or dare?"

"Eh, truth." Mac grunted and Dempsey started giggling.

"Ok…Are you gay?" He asked giggling and Mac nodded.

"Yes." Silence, Sonny and Mac started laughing again.

"Are you…joking?" Asked Dempsey and Chven looked at Mac. Mac shook his head.

"Nope." Nikolia looked awkwardly at his feet.

"And you didn't think to tell us." Grunted Dempsey rubbing the back of his neck. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think I would need to." Dempsey nodded.

"Ok." Sonny smiled.

"I'm gonna go get something to mix this with." She said looking at the vodka bottle. She managed to walk to the foyer without falling over. Mac looked at Dempsey.

"Truth or Dare?" Dempsey shrugged.

"Truth."

"Do you fancy a certain blonde English girl named Sonny?" He slurred and Dempsey looked at Mac.

"Maybe…" Mac sighed.

"Just admit it!"

"I agree with Mac just say it!" Shouted Nikolia. Dempsey took a massive swig vodka then stood.

"Fuck it! I love Sonny!" There was a smash of glass and everyone turned to see Sonny run back up the stairs. Dempsey raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was bringing some mixers?"

**AAAH! Finished! Sorry it took long but I'm 400 miles from home and I've been so busy! Anyway I promise that the next chapter will include some secrets being revealed. Anyway Moon is looking amazing!**


	7. There's No Business Like Show Business

**A/N Thanks to all the people who reviewed! However the chapter separation is getting on my nerves so apologies in advance for the poor separation. Plus I do not own Britain and Ireland's next top model and I invented the film room. Anyway here is Chapter 7…**

Mac eased open the wooden door. He could hear sobbing in the dark room. He found a light switch.

"Sonny?" He asked as he flipped the switch. The lights flickered on. He immediately spotted the hunched figure sat against a wall crying. He went and sat next to her. "Are you ok?" He asked and Sonny lifted her head.

"No." She said bluntly. Mac sighed.

"I hope I didn't come too late, I thought you would like some time on your own." Sonny nodded and started picking at her leather boots.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked and Mac smiled.

"Well Nikolai dared Dempsey to streak around the theatre and he said he would if Nikolai did so yeah you can guess the rest. Then we had a zombie attack." Sonny looked at him with a shocked face.

"No one got hurt did they?" Mac shook his head and grinned.

"No one except Dempsey's and Nikolai's dignity probably, it was funny seeing two grown men fighting zombies stark naked." Then he looked at her with his gleaming green eyes. "However Dempsey isn't doing anything for me, seriously he's all yours." Sonny giggled a bit. Then she started sobbing again. Mac rolled his eyes. "What made you get so upset?" He asked and Sonny stood up and turned to him.

"Just look at me." She said gesturing to her body. "I have blonde hair, a beautiful face. Slim body, I'm not big headed Mac but boys always tell me that, and then apparently I am the love of their lives even though they haven't talked to me!" Tears began to drip off her pale face, she sniffed. "Face it Mac, boys will always know me as the pretty blonde who has massive tits." She began to sob and Mac pulled her into another hug.

"Come on, you are a wonderful girl. Any man would be lucky to be with you. So dry those eyes because you're spoiling that perfect look you have." He said smiling and Sonny smiled back. She was glad she had a friend like Mac, he was always there for her and he was the only one who could take serious digs at her and she would know he was joking.

"Thanks Mac." She said. Mac nodded.

"I'm glad you're happy with that otherwise this would have gone a bit too Disney for my liking. Plus I think I was just quoting Julien Macdonald from Britain and Ireland's next top model." She wiped her eyes and grinned.

"You sobered up quite quick." She noted and Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Fighting zombies does sharpen your senses and I was only a bit tipsy, I didn't drink that much. You've sobered up too."

"Being depressed makes you sober and likewise on the drinking front." She sighed and then Mac frowned.

"What is this room?" Sonny turned around there was an old film projector in the centre on an old wooden table surrounded by chairs that faced a film screen. Lining the walls were shelves that held stacked film reels. Mac saw a sign hanging above one of the section of shelves.

He stepped forward a little.

"Um…Sonny?" He asked and Sonny Bowers nodded.

"I've seen Mac." She gulped. Mac scanned the shelves and spotted what he was looking for.

"What the?" He then spotted the rest.

"There's one more." Whispered Sonny pointing at a small shelf with a few film reels sat on it. The label that hung above it read.

"This…" Mac started.

"Is fucked up?" Finished Sonny and Mac nodded.

"I was going to say strange but yeah that could work." Mac went to pick one up but there was a cry from the air.

"_Fetch me their souls!" _Mac and Sonny turned around and ran out of the door. They came out of the door, which lay in the archway between the balcony and the portrait room, into a thick low lying fog. Then Mac gasped.

"Shit! Chven doesn't have a weapon!" Sonny frowned.

"Didn't you have a zombie attack though?" Mac nodded and the first few noises of teleportation sounded.

"It was small and I just covered him but never mind that we need to get to him quick!" He ran over to the balcony and jumped over the barrier.

"Mac?" Sonny exclaimed and Mac turned around to her.

"Please keep safe." He sighed and he ran through the aisles of seats and jumped off the broken balcony. He rolled on the rubble as he landed and gasped as his arm was cut by a metal piece of rubble." He clutched his arm and pulled out his **AK74u**.He spotted Chven clutching a small pipe alone on the stage. "CHVEN!" He cried and he chucked the SMG at the lone Russian. It fell short of the stage and fell with a **CLUNK!** Chven dropped from the stage and picked up the weapon. Mac pulled out three more ammo clips and threw them to Chven. He caught the metal objects and shoved them into his jacket pocket. Mac pulled out his pistols and shot a hound that was running across the stage. It slipped to the floor and lay still. Mac hopped over the long piece of wood that separated the aisle and the debris. Then Chven looked at Mac with wide eyes.

"MAC! BEHIND YOU!" He shouted but it was too late as Mac was shoved to the floor. Mac felt a sting as claws swiped into his back. He rolled over to see a panting, flaming hell hound standing over his legs. He winced as he put pressure on his back to knee the dog in its decayed chest. The animal yelped and Mac shot four rounds into its skull causing the beast to explode. Sonny fired her Ray Gun at two creatures that Chven hadn't seen.

"Vhat have you done to ze poor puppy?" Cried Richtofen as he ran in from the stage, picking off dogs with his **HK21 **as he went.

"Just leave me on my own Richtofen!" Dempsey stumbled in holding his **AUG**. Mac pulled himself up and looked at the marine.

"Well, I must say it is nice to see your wearing clothes Dempsey but are you still pissed?" He asked and Dempsey smiled while spraying bullets at a hell hound that ran out from the dressing room.

"Fuck yeah baby!" Mac rolled his eyes and stretched out his arms and tried something he had seen in the movies. With the separate pistols shot at the two dogs at once. After wasting the clip of ammo in the weapons the dogs fell down dead. He let the empty clips drop to the floor and grabbed the last two clips.

"Guys I'm running low!" He shouted as Sonny slammed the handle of her gun on a dog about to bite her arm. Takeo ran down the Foyer stairs and threw a grenade. A dog's foot slipped on the explosive and there was a deep **BOOM**. Everyone coughed as the dust and smoke swirled around them. Mac gasped as he saw a floating ammo box hover over the place where the dog had died.

"What the fuck?" Asked Chven. Richtofen joyfully ran forward and touched the box. There was a flash and Mac felt some objects appear in the place wear his ammo went.

"_Max Ammo!" _Cried Samantha and Mac shook his head.

"This is just messed up…"

**3 days later.**

Mac sat next to Chven on the dark stairs in the foyer, the others rested in the room with the portraits. Sonny was going to try and investigate the film room which she and Mac had found. Mac stretched his arms and yawned. Chven looked at him.

"Tired?" He said in his Russian accented voice. Mac looked at him.

"Little bit." Mac nodded. Mac picked at some loose thread on his blood stained jeans. Chven smiled at the modern trousers.

"They seem to hug your legs so tightly." He said and Mac laughed.

"Yeah, they're very fashionable from where I'm from." He said smiling. Mac looked at the differences in the garments he and Chven were wearing. As Mac had opted for skinny jeans, boots and a white figure hugging t-shirt. Chven was wearing a tatty black jacket with a ripped, green shirt underneath. His navy combat trousers were worn and unlike Mac's canvas boots which Mac found extremely comfortable; Chven's black boots looked hard and uncomfortable. Mac came to realise that he had spent a lot of time with Chven in the past three days and in that time Mac had grown to like Chven, a lot. Chven looked at his **RPK **and sighed.

"Unlike you guys I'm not used to using massive weapons like this. Pistols yes, rifles yes, massive machine guns no." Mac chuckled.

"Eh, you'll get used to it sooner than later. I was only used to pistols and some SMG 's but now I can use mostly anything." Chven nodded. There was a crash. And Mac jumped up with his pistols raised and Chven aimed his machine gun. Then there were more crashes as boards were ripped down and zombies jumped through the windows. Mac shot at two zombies coming from the landing. Chven sprayed half a clip onto a group of four coming into the foyer. "Guys, we got zombies!" Mac shouted. He saw a zombie about to hit him around the head. He kicked the zombie in the chest and punched it in the face. A roundhouse kick nocked the creatures head off. He fired at some undead soldiers that were making their way down the stairs onto the landing. He shot at them all and reloaded. Mac kicked another zombie that had come up from the stairs. It's body crumpled to the ground and lay still. Mac turned around just in time to see the arm come to his face. He felt the force tip his top half back. He fell down and his back hit the stairs. He heard Chven shout his name as his legs went over his head. Mac's legs came to an upright position but he kept on tumbling down the stairs. His body ached from the bumps. Then his head smacked the tiled floor and he lay still…

"MAC!" Chven shouted as Mac's pistols skidded across the floor away from the still body. Chven breathed heavy as he saw the zombies go to feast on Mac. Chven pulled the safety off and ran down the stairs. He attempted to aim down the sight and fired at the zombies and body bits sprayed everywhere. He managed to get most of them but now they turned to Chven who realised his clip was empty. He chucked the gun on the floor and pulled out his revolver. He shot four zombies and narrowly missed a running zombie. He saw the creature get close so he slammed the handle of the revolver into its skull. Everything went silent except for the running footsteps of the others.

"Yo! Everything alright in here?" Shouted Dempsey as they walked in. "We thought that was a tough one so we-. Oh god." He muttered when he saw Mac lying still with blood seeping from the back of his head. Sonny gasped.

"Oh, Mac!" She whispered and she ran down the steps that Mac had fallen down. She skidded by his side and Chven ran over to join her. "Oh god, Mac." She sobbed. She remembered the time she had done first aid at school. She placed two fingers on his neck. There was a pulse but it was faint, and he was going cold. She turned up to the others who were stood in open mouth shock.

"Someone, please help him." She pleaded and Richtofen groaned. He came down the stairs rummaging in his bag.

"I am only doing zhis because strength in numbers and if he had to tragically die you vould be annoyingly depressed!" He gently lifted Mac's head and inspected the cut. He nodded and pulled out a syrette. "Zhis vone vill deal with the cut," He said injecting the needle into Mac's lower neck. Then he pulled another one out. "and zhis vone vill deal vith ze other stuff zhat vas damaged." He injected the last one into Mac's shoulder. Then he looked at Sonny and smiled. "Now ve vait." There was a tense twenty seconds and then Mac stirred. Sonny sighed with relief and looked at Richtofen.

"Thank you." Richtofen curtly nodded and stood up.

"Nikolai, Dempsey, carry him over to that couch over there." He said pointing at the couch that lay by the stairs. They reluctantly clumped down the stairs and picked Mac up. Dempsey linked his arms under Macs underarms and Nikolai took his legs. They placed him on the couch and Mac's face flinched. He groaned and shuffled as well and Sonny and Chven looked at him with concern. Dempsey stretched and scratched his back.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you guys alright?" He asked and Sonny and Chven nodded. Dempsey nodded and turned around and made his way up the stairs all the others followed. Chven rubbed his eye and Sonny looked at him.

"You go to bed, I'll be fine here." She said and Chven looked back.

"Are you sure? He will be ok won't he?" Sonny nodded and rested her hand on his arm. Chven stood up and followed the others. Sonny sat by Mac. After four minutes Mac's eyes began to open.

"Bugger." He muttered and Sonny smiled.

"You ok?" She asked. Mac nodded.

"Except for the fact that I fell down the stairs I'm ok." He rubbed the back of his head. "I thought I was bleeding before I went cold?" Sonny nodded.

"You were but I got Richtofen to help you, he used a syrette and it seems it worked." She said inspecting his head. Mac then looked at Sonny.

"Have you had a look at that room yet?" He asked and Sonny shook her head.

"No, anyway I'm gonna look after you so." She shrugged and Mac shook his head.

"Sonny I will be fine, you go have a look at all the shelves and see what the films are about." Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Mac nodded and smiled.

"Just tell me what those films are about when you get back." She looked over her shoulder. All was still and silent.

"Ok, I think everyone's asleep. I'll be right back." She said and she jogged up the stairs. She tip toed across the room with the balcony and came to the arch. She slowly looked around into the portrait room. Everyone was still and hunched. She slowly edged open the door and stepped in she flipped the lights and looked around, empty. She walked up to the shelf that read.

She went to pick up a reel.

"Watching a film are we?"

She jumped and turned around. Dempsey stood with his arms folded across his chest looking right at her. Behind him stood Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen and Chven. Dempsey raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"

**Finally, sorry it took long but other commitments you know? Anyway R&R please!**


	8. Long Gone

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to alerts. Sorry it's taken long I've had so much on but got round to it now. Plus I get to reveal some secrets! Ok this is a long chapter so I'm dividing it in two, so here is Chapter 8…**

Sonny's grey eyes darted to each man looking at her. Takeo shook his head.

"Just as trust was growing." He said. Richtofen narrowed his eyes at her and Dempsey stepped forward.

"What 'you doing Sunshine?" He said with a grin spreading across his face he took another step closer and Sonny began feeling uncomfortable. She looked at the American.

"Don't step any closer." She said threateningly and Dempsey shook his head.

"Then tell us what you're doing." He said threateningly back. She brushed some hair out of her eyes and looked at them all.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." She went to walk past the marine but he locked her in an iron grip. She felt her legs lift from the ground and she kicked outwards.

"Put me the fuck down you bloody c-!"

"Let's not say anything you will regret now." He grunted as the young woman struggled to break free. "God you're strong." He muttered as Sonny continued to struggle. "Nikolai give me a hand."

"But I am still drunk."

"NIKOLAI! NOW!"

"Ok, ok." He muttered, he walked over and went to grab Sonny's leg.

"Hands off!" She growled and Kicked Nikolai in the stomach.

"Ah! That hurt!" He keeled over and Dempsey's arms gave way. She whipped around and she bundled him into a bookcase.

"Touch me again and I will kill you!" She snarled. Dempsey bared his teeth, she may have been better at combat but he was still bulkier and stronger than her. He shoved her back and she stumbled over. "Bastard!" She grunted as she fell onto her back. She pulled herself up and glared at him. Dempsey glared back.

"Don't look at me like that!" He shouted and Sonny shook her head.

"You are just so fucking unbelievable!" She shouted back. "You don't have any respect for women you utter dick head! Don't you remember what you told me three days ago?" Dempsey frowned.

"What did I say?" He asked and Sonny's face faltered. She pointed an accusing finger at the marine.

"Fuck you Dempsey. Fuck you!" She shouted at Dempsey he shook his head.

"You know what Sonny? You are a total hypocritical bitch!" He snarled.

"Oh please Dempsey, enlighten me!" She screamed back.

"Well, you bundle me into a wall and then I push you back and suddenly I'm some deranged woman beater-!"

"You grabbed me in the first place!" Shrieked Sonny and Nikolai looked at Takeo.

"They are like married couple." He whispered and Takeo nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, Sonny's always right, she's perfect!" Shouted Dempsey sarcastically.

"Piss off!" She shouted back.

"Fuck o-"

"Dempsey who vas Private Mitchell?" Asked Richtofen. Dempsey stopped and his face dropped.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly and Richtofen shook a film reel which he held in his hand. Dempsey breathed.

"Uh…he was…just an old comrade that was all." He said and then his face turned back into a glare that was aimed at Richtofen. "How do you know about him?" He shouted and Richtofen smiled then inclined his head at the reel.

"I vas just browsing on your shelf and found zhis, it's labelled _Meeting_ _Pvt Mitchell_." He raised an eyebrow then the doctor's eye caught the sight of another reel. He smiled. "Zhis vone sounds more interesting." He said and picked up another reel.

_Pvt Mitchell execution._

Dempsey just stared at the reel. Sonny looked at Richtofen with a scowl.

"Ricky, no, you don't know what it's all about." She said and Richtofen shot a glare.

"Vhat did I tell you about Ricky! NEIN!" He shouted and Sonny ran a hand through her hair and Richtofen switched the lights off and the room was plunged into darkness. Then a light came from the projector and shone upon the film screen.

_3_

_2_

_1_

The projector began to play a film it showed two men in a bamboo cage chest deep in water, with one man being a familiar face…

_Dempsey tried to keep calm as he held himself up by pulling on the bars of the bamboo cage. He grunted as shifted his hands. There was a cry and he jumped. There was a splash as the man in front of him hands gave way. He came up spluttering and he grabbed the bars again._

"_You ok?" Asked Dempsey and the man shook his head._

"_Fuck no." He moaned. He turned to Dempsey. "What's do you thinks gonna happen to us?" He asked and Dempsey shook his head._

"_I dunno Mitch." He said using the abbreviated name of his comrade Private Mitchell. He looked at Mitchell's neck that was peeling with sunburn. He looked around the dark cave he waded in. There was a small clearing that lead into a dark tunnel that was lit by dim lights. Mitchell exhaled and shook his head._

"_Oh god…What the fuck is gonna happen?" He shouted._

"_Just keep calm private!" He shouted back and Mitchell twisted his body._

"_How can I keep calm for fuck's sake?" He snapped and footsteps could be heard. _

"_Just keep calm." Ushered Dempsey and Mitchell shook his head. He hadn't been in the army long and was very young, Dempsey was fearing for him. Four Japanese soldiers came out the tunnel and started opening the cage they pulled the marines out of the dirty water and dragged them along the tunnel. They came to a cave like room with a load of Japanese officers lining the walls. They were knelt in the centre of the room and a man with a katana in his hand. He paced in front of them and dragged the katana along the floor near their knees. There was a tense three minutes. He then stopped and dragged the sword gently across Dempsey's chest and neck. He then did the same with Mitchell. Then Mitchell cracked. He broke out in a sob and fell to the floor. _

"_Please! Just let me go!" He sobbed and the Japanese men pulled him up._

"_No!" Dempsey shouted and he was restrained back by two officers. The man raised his katana and went to swing at Mitchell. It swung down-_

"No!" Screamed Sonny, averting her eyes from the screen. She glanced back and saw the head bounce to the floor. She retched. "Oh god…Somebody turn it off!" She retched again and Dempsey switched off the projector. The screen flickered and was left blank, the lights came on. Sonny knelt on the floor clutching her stomach, she coughed and placed a hand on her head. Dempsey rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Sonny nodded.

"Sorry about that." She said and Dempsey shook his head.

"It was ages ago and it wasn't your fault." He flashed a glare at Richtofen. "What the fuck was that all about?" Richtofen shrugged.

"Research purposes, now I know vhat this does, I vant to know some vones secrets." He went over to a shelf Sonny pulled herself up and Dempsey looked at her.

Why does he have to have bloody mood swings? She asked herself as he looked at his handsome face. Richtofen laughed insanely and looked at the reel's he had found.

"JA! JA! NO MORE SECRETS FROM ZE DOCTOR!" He laughed and Sonny looked at him.

"What's on those reels?" She growled and Richtofen smiled at her.

"Mac's darkest moments." He purred and Sonny gasped when she saw the label.

_Mac's real life nightmare-1_

Sonny ran forward and screeched.

"Don't you dare!" Richtofen produced a knife.

"You vill sit down." Chven looked at the knife and then sat down. Richtofen giggled.

"I like how some vone has some sense." Sonny looked at the knife.

"Please don't." She said and Richtofen shook his head.

"How's about no?" Still aiming the knife he placed the reel in the projector. "Nikolai get the lights." He said and Nikolai shrugged.

"Ok, I'm too pissed to care…" He grumbled and Takeo scowled at him.

"You repeating the same phrase, is highly annoying." Nikolai gave Takeo the finger and switched off the light. The projector lit up and counted down.

_3_

_2_

_1_

It showed a pre-teen boy walking up a dark drive-way, he looked familiar except younger…

_Mac walked into the detached house that was home and closed the door behind him._

"_Mum!" He shouted, "Home!" _

"_In the kitchen!" Came a reply and Mac walked down the lit corridor to the kitchen. _

"_Hey." Greeted Mac and His Mum smiled._

"_How was school?" She asked. Mac shrugged._

"_Same old, same old." He replied pulling a carton of Orange juice out of the fridge. He looked around and nodded._

"_Dad not been round?" He asked and his mum shook her head._

"_No, looks like it's finally sunk in that we don't want to see him." Mac smiled and leant on the counter of the pristine kitchen. _

"_I so want to change my name." Mac sighed._

"_Why?" His mum asked._

"_I hate Max, and Dad chose it." His mum nodded._

"_Well seven years' time you'll be eighteen I'll let you change it then." Mac groaned. He pulled a Math book out of his bag and said._

"_Doing homework." His mum looked at the book._

"_When has it got to be in by?" She asked and Mac rolled his eyes._

"_Tomorrow." She shook her head._

"_Should have done it earlier, get cracking." She said Mac trudged upstairs. He looked out the window. Winter, dark by 4 o'clock. He sat down to write when he heard the front door open. He listened._

"_No Harold! We don't want you here!" Shouted his mum and then a mumble was heard. Mac pricked his ears._

"_Come on Susan, I just want to talk-"_

"_Too bad! You can fuck off!" She screeched back. "I don't want you or anyone who's part of your strange fucking cult!" There was a slam._

"_Don't insult me you bitch! My beliefs aren't strange! Though narrow minded shits like you would think that!" There was another bang and then his mum cried out in pain. Mac stood up and made his way to the stairs. "God's word Susan! God's word!" Then there was a massive crash and Mac could hear a faint stirring that abruptly stopped. "FIGHT BACK NOW BITCH! COME ON!" Mac found himself walking towards the kitchen. He pulled open the door. Lying on the floor in a pool of growing blood was his mum. Standing over her with a bloody knife and a deranged look about him was his father. Mac backed away hoping not to be heard but he turned around and smiled to Mac. "Hello Max." That was all he said and Mac turned and ran._

"_Help!" He screamed. "Oh god…Someone help me!" He could hear his dad gaining space Mac turned up the stairs._

"_Get back here you little fuck!" His Dad growled. Mac knew only one room had a lock. He turned into the bathroom and pulled the lock._

"_Come on Max, come and say hi to daddy." Tears streamed down Mac's face as he looked for an escape._

_BOOM!_

_His dad slammed into the door. Mac saw the window. It lead out onto the porch roof._

_Boom!_

_His dad made another attempt to break down the door. Mac saw the metal towel rack. He yanked on the rack it didn't budge._

_BOOM!_

_Mac panicked and swung on the rack. It came down. He pulled up the implement and swung it to the window, it cracked. He hit it again, harder. _

_Crash! _

_Glass rained down._

_Crash!_

_Wood splintered everywhere as the door caved in. Mac cried out and leapt through the window. He landed funny on the slanted porch and slipped down the side. He fell into the shrubbery at the side of his house and looked up he saw his dad look down at him. _

"_HELP!" Mac cried. Sirens could be heard coming down the road as a police car stopped outside his house. Mac sobbed as he lay in the brambles. All he could do…weep…_


	9. Mothers Monsters Men

**A/N Here is part 2…**

The screen flickered and came off. Takeo turned on the lights as everyone sat in silence. Sonny had a tear rolling down her cheek. Dempsey felt bad about the argument when he saw Sonny's face. He placed his hand on hers and she looked at him.

"He never told me much about that." She whispered and Chven leant his head to catch a stare from Sonny.

"When did you two become friends?" He asked and Sonny pointed at the screen.

"After that, he came to the children's home I was living in. We then became friends and when he went to live with his aunt we stayed friends." She nodded then wiped her eyes. "He was eleven, eleven years old and he was at his mother's death scene. It's a surprise he didn't get messed up. I just can't-"

"Ja, ja, ja, now let us vatch part two!" Sonny glared at him.

"Don't you think we've seen enough?" She shouted and Richtofen shook his head.

"Nein, zhere are four parts let's vatch zhem all…"

_3_

_2_

_1_

Mac was older, but not by much, and was leaning on a counter in an old fashioned house…

_Mac leant on the wooden counter and drummed his fingers on the table top. Eight months since his mother was murdered and he had found volunteering got himself out of the children's home and let him think. Sue, a middle-aged, thin, woman who worked alongside him walked up with a newspaper and she gave him an encouraging smile. She placed it on the counter. Mac shook his head when he read the headline;_

_Harold: God told me to do it._

_He shook his head and gave the newspaper back to Sue._

"_I don't want to read any more thanks." He said giving Sue the paper. She folded it up and rubbed his arm. _

"_I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled. _

"_Yeah…" Sue smiled back._

"_Right do you want to do a final check of the house and I'll lock up, ok?" Mac nodded. He wandered up the stairs and followed the designated route around the colossal house. He stopped and sat down on a leather setae. He couldn't stop thinking back to that day. He still had nightmares about what would have happened if he had made a different move. Would he still be around? He shook his head and stood up. Then he heard a noise. He stood up. He walked over to the room he had heard._

"_Hello?" He called no reply. "Hello, the house is closed. You're gonna have to leave." There was silence. Mac sighed and walked in. "Look, you need to leave bec-" He stopped short when he saw a man in a long robe standing at the end of the room. Mac jumped when he saw him. He couldn't see his face which was hidden under his hood. Mac frowned at the man. "Um…Sir you're gonna have to leave, the house is closed." Mac raised his eyebrows. "So-"_

"_In the case of Harold North versus Crown prosecution, charged with first degree murder of Susan North, Max North was the star witness. He stated "He saw Harold standing over Susan's body with a bloody knife, he then continued to chase him with this knife until he climbed out of the upstairs bathroom window." Am I correct?" Asked the man in a sharp quick voice. Mac stepped back._

"_What the fuck is going on?" Asked Mac and the man stepped forward. _

"_Why get in the way of destiny Max?" He asked and Mac stepped further away._

"_Get the fuck away from me!" Mac growled and the man tipped his head to the side and withdrew a sharp knife out of his robe._

"_Say good bye to life you talkative little bastard!" Mac whipped around and ran out of the room. He could hear the man running after him so he turned up the stairs. The man turned too. Mac slipped on the marble stairs. He rolled to the side to make sure that the man wasn't going to stab him. He saw the man lunge to him. He scrambled up some more steps. The knife clanged as it hit the marble stairs. Mac rolled over and saw the man's head in close range. He kicked him in the head. "Ah! Shit!" The man shouted as he backed away clutching his head. Mac ran up again and turned into another corridor. He knew there was a secret passage way in the drawing room that was sometimes opened on special occasions. He pulled on a dark panel and stepped inside. His cheeks were wet with tears as he looked in a small gap in the panels. The man burst in. "Where the fuck are you?" He growled Mac stifled his sobs and breath. The man paced the room until the door opened._

"_Mac! What's going on?" Screamed Sue as she ran in. The man turned around and ran for her. Sue screamed and raised her arms. He kicked the woman in her stomach and plunged the knife into her chest. Sue couldn't scream but blood spewed out of her mouth when she tried. The man stabbed her twice in her stomach and blood fountained to the floor. Mac closed his eyes and opened the panel. He ran to the window and barged it with his shoulder. Glass rained down as Mac landed in the gravel outside. The man struggled to let go of the heavy body that the knife clung to. Mac scrambled up sobbing and ran into the woods surrounding the house. _

"_Help...Oh fuck! Please help!"_

The screen flickered off and Nikolai pointed at the screen.

"Hey! That's how I got my sixth wife! That was fun!" Sonny turned to him.

"Unless you want me to break your neck, _SHUT UP!"_ Nikolai folded his arms and grumbled insults at Sonny. "That's when it all began." Chven frowned.

"Beginning of what?" He asked.

"The combat training, he started going five times a week three hours a session. He got so paranoid. I remember asking him to stop but he said no. What if they try to kill me again? He kept asking. He used to pass out from exhaustion." She wiped her face and frowned.

"Are these mental people, still after Mac?" Asked Takeo and Sonny nodded.

"That's what the fourth one is, that's how we got here." Dempsey stood up next to her.

"What happened?" He asked and Richtofen sighed.

"Vhy does she need to tell you vhen ve can vatch it!" He said and Sonny walked up to him.

"No! We aren't watching anymore!" She shouted and Richtofen shook his head.

"Ja ve're vatching more! It is just so entertaining! I love it!" Sonny lunged forward but Richtofen raised his knife.

"You sick Bastard!" She screamed and Richtofen shrugged.

"Ja I'm sick, but Mummy and Daddy vere married vhen I vas born so no I'm no bastard blondie." He smiled and clipped in another reel. "So who's ready for part three…" 

_Mac finished his essay on the dramatic techniques used in most modern plays. He turned the printer on and let it whir into life. He tapped the table top and then heard the door click. He jumped and turned around. A handsome face came in and smiled at Mac. _

"_Hey, how's it going?" Mac smiled back at his boyfriend._

"_Good it's almost finished so then we can go get some dinner." Mac suggested and his boyfriend, Greg, nodded. _

"_Yeah that's cool, but Joanne's having a party tonight and we're invited." Mac's face faltered. _

"_Yeah but I've got training." Greg rolled his eyes._

"_Come on you're always training." He stepped closer to Mac until they were touching. "There's never any us time." He whispered and they kissed. Mac pulled away and smiled. _

"_I guess I can miss a session." Greg whooped and Mac laughed._

"_Just got to give this in, I'll meet you outside." Greg nodded and left the dull classroom. Mac picked up the essay and walked out onto the corridor. He walked down and came to the office where his drama teacher worked. He knocked on the door. No reply. He walked in and found a note on the desk. _

Giving extra lessons in D4. Come over for essay hand ins.

_Mac shook his head and made his way over to the other classroom, being fifteen and doing your GCSE's had to be the worst part of life. He came to the classroom when he heard girl call his name._

"_Mac?" It was Sally Hallows voice. He frowned and went into the classroom._

"_Yes?" He went in and saw two pairs of feet in the room. A woman in a similar robe to the other murderer stood with Sally in a choke hold and a knife pressed to her throat._

"_I'm sorry!" Sobbed Sally and the woman tipped her head. She dragged the knife across her throat. Sally gurgled as blood gushed down her white shirt. She collapsed down and Mac ran over to her body. As the woman walked away and started closing the blinds. Mac rolled Sally over and brushed her hair back. He grabbed her hand and looked at the woman._

"_Sick Bitch!" He cried and the woman turned around. _

"_You've grown confident." She noted and Mac shook his head._

"_Not confident, just fucking used to having phsyco's trying to kill me!" _

"_It's been three years since the manor house! Now then why don't you cry out for help?" Mac shook his head._

"_I don't care, Sally's not dying alone." The woman giggled._

"_Noble words." Mac sniffed._

"_Sally it's going to be ok." Sally's eyes looked up at Mac. He wiped his eyes. "Ok? I'm right here." Sally's eyes rolled back and she went limp. Mac looked at the woman she had stopped and Mac carried on. "You're not alone." He whispered and the woman went to the next window. Mac Leapt up and ran for the door. He heard the woman running after him. His leg jerked and he fell. He turned and saw the woman lying on her front with her hand clasped around Mac's ankle. She swung the knife up and Mac kicked her hand. She let go and Mac turned and kicked her in her temple. Mac ran into a classroom as the woman stirred on the floor. He turned and peeped out the glass window. The woman stood up and saw Mac, she picked up her knife. Then _D4_'s door opened. Mr Langfield looked up at Mac._

"_What on earth are you doing?" He asked Mac saw the woman stand up._

"_SIR, LOOK OUT!" Bellowed Mac but he was too late. The woman plunged the knife into his back. Mr Langfield cried out in pain and then sobbed as another knife went into his lower back. The woman continued stabbing. "NO! STOP NOW!" Screamed Mac, Mr Langfield lay in a pool of his own blood. Mac ran and hid under the teacher's desk. The door clicked. _

"_Mac, come out." She teased. She started looking under desks. "Where are you? You naughty boy." Mac braced himself. "Are you under…here?" No result. She stood up Mac leapt from the stairs and slammed two continual punches in her face. He stood up and the woman snatched his trouser cuffs. Mac turned around and grabbed a cellotape dispenser._

"_Hands off bitch!" Mac shouted in fury. He slammed the dispenser into the woman's head and took advantage of the stunning of the woman by running out of the room. He came to the door and slammed into it. He kept pushing the bar. "Come on, come on!" He urged. Mac felt a hand grab his shoulder. Mac cried out and slammed an elbow into her stomach. She keeled over but still raised the knife. Mac managed to catch her wrist and twist. She cried out and the knife dropped. He lunged for it and grabbed the handle. He saw the woman screech and lash out. Mac panicked and plunged the knife into her stomach. She stopped and fell back. Blood fountained to the floor and stained the cheap carpet. Mac looked at the stirring body. He saw the flimsy window and kicked it. He sobbed and climbed through. He came out onto the car park and looked around. He noticed the blood on his arms and he sobbed more._

"_Greg! Greg!" Mac shouted and he heard running footsteps. Mac felt dizzy as he smelt the blood and fell down. The last thing he heard was Greg replying his calls…_

"I think you've watched enough." Said Mac calmly. Everyone jumped and turned around. Sonny gasped.

"Mac! Oh god I'm so sorry!" Mac shook his head.

"Um, it's ok. I don't blame you, I know what's happening, who I do blame is Doc over there." Mac said inclining his head at Richtofen. Richtofen stood up.

"Vait I still do not understand. You speak German?" Mac nodded. "How?" Mac sighed.

"I took it as a GCSE and A-level." Richtofen raised an eyebrow.

"GCSE?"

"Exams from where I came from." Mac looked at them. "I've been watching since half-way through…my mother's death." He managed and then he exhaled. "I'm not angry I just want some time alone, ok?" He said and strolled away. Sonny stood up and walked over to Richtofen.

_CRACK!_

"Don't try and scare me, you deserved that." She said. Richtofen rubbed his cheek and scowled as Sonny walked out of the room. Dempsey roared with laughter.

"Damn Doc, bitch took you down!"

Mac sobbed as he remembered his mum. He hadn't thought of her for a while and watching that video felt like a fork scraping his insides. He wiped his eyes and stood up. Then he heard footsteps. Mac gasped and looked up. He saw Chven standing in the doorway.

"Chven if you've come because you feel sorry for me I don't want it." Chven looked at his feet and walked over to Mac.

"I didn't come because I feel sorry for you. I came because…I like you." Mac noticed him standing really close to him. "A lot." He added. Mac realised the signals.

"I guess our feelings are mutual." Mac pulled Chven closer and then their lips met."

**AAH! Finally done! Hope you enjoy! **


	10. Phobia

**A/N Thank you to the reviewers! Oh and to Fire Blade the answer to your question is because I have big plans in the future for their relationship and sorry it took long but School work ruins lives…**

_Mac ran down the dark corridor. He knew they were behind him and they weren't giving up. The gothic portraits whizzed past him. He turned into a door and slammed the door behind him. He backed from the door; it all went silent. He exhaled, then arms wrapped around his chest. He cried out and tried to worm free. He pulled from the strong arms and looked at the robed man who stood stationary and looked at Mac from behind the hood. Mac felt that he had the need to look behind the hood. His hand reached out and grabbed the fabric. He pulled it back to reveal a familiar face…_

"NO!" Cried Mac as he shot up. He was shaking after the nightmare and he also felt dreadfully cold. "Oh." He noted as he looked down to see he was wearing only his boxers. He then remembered what he had got up to that night. He looked over to the other sleeping figure who was lying on the floor. Chven lay in his baggier underwear sleeping peacefully on the floor. Mac rubbed his neck and reached for his jeans that lay amidst the other clothes strewn across the hard floor. He pulled the soft denim up his legs and looked at Chven. His eyes were drawn towards a long white scar that stretched on his ribs. Mac frowned at the scar and bent down to take a closer look. He jumped back when Chven stirred and shifted. Chven blinked while he woke up. He grunted and then looked down he gasped and jumped as if he had just been shocked with electricity. He looked up at Mac with almost a look of shock.

"Did we… you know…um-" Mac made a signal with his hands and Chven nodded. "Yeah that." Mac shook his head.

"No, we just sort of kissed, hugged and got half-naked. Oh and good morning by the way." Mac added in a sarcastic tone. Chven seemed to shudder when Mac had said "half-naked". Mac frowned. "You are aware of what we did last night aren't you?" He asked and Chven slowly nodded.

"I just thought it was a dream." Chven said and Mac smiled inside thinking that Chven did want him. Mac then grinned on the outside.

"What do you think the others reactions will be when they find out there are two gay people."

"No!" Chven spoke urgently. Mac was taken aback. "Um I just don't want to… let people know yet." Mac sighed and nodded.

"Ok." Great a secret boyfriend, Mac thought.

"And no one can know, not even Sonny ok?" Mac nodded.

"Sure." Chven saw the disappointment on Mac's face. He got up and looked at Mac.

"I still like you Mac but I just don't want anyone finding out…ok?" Mac sighed and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine." He said smiling and Chven pulled Mac into a kiss. Mac pulled back and pointed at the clothes. "Maybe you should put your clothes back on." They got dressed and they came out on the stage. Mac pointed down the auditorium that had beams of angelic sunlight directed on the path. "I'll go down there you go round the dressing room if you don't want to be found out." Chven nodded. Mac walked down the path and came out into the foyer. Sonny was already awake and was pulling her hair into a ponytail. Mac walked up to her. "Hey." He greeted and Sonny looked up at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Mac I am so sorry about last night! Can you forgive me bec-"

"Sonny! I'm not mad! But we do need to talk in private he said glancing over to a sleeping Nikolai whom he had only just noticed. Sonny nodded when Dempsey swaggered in.

"Hey hey! Blondie and gay boy how are we doing?" Mac shrugged.

"Nothing much slack jawed redneck." Mac retorted and Dempsey smiled.

"Nice come-"

"Hi Doc. Looking up more dark secrets?" Mac interrupted as he saw the mad German doctor who had played the videos. Richtofen smiled back.

"Don't think I feel bad Mac, I live to make people squirm." He added menacingly and Mac shrugged.

"Richtofen, I'm fighting for my life in a freaking zombie nightmare, sorry but you do not scare me." Said Mac smiling and Richtofen narrowed his eyes. Dempsey picked up the food that was called breakfast.

"Eugh, army rations were better than this." He said and Mac nodded.

"What I would give for a decent breakfast." Mac sighed and Sonny picked up a fork.

"Grubs up…"

After forcing down the breakfast and Nikolai, Takeo and Chven coming into the foyer Mac cocked his weapons and Sonny followed suit.

"_Ready for another round?"_ Questioned Samantha as a simultaneous grind of boards being ripped down rang out around the theatre. Mac aimed his **AK **at a window near the stairs and cut down the zombies in a hail of gunfire. Sonny blasted a crawler zombie making its way down the wall. Dempsey blew apart a group running down the stairs with a grenade and smiled.

"This is easy, I think Samantha's slacking." He laughed and Mac pointed at the marine.

"Don't jinx it." He growled. There was a rumble and a flash of lightening.

"Too late." She grunted.

_Flash_

A hellhound appeared.

_Flash_

Then another.

_Flash_

Yet another.

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Flash_

Soon six hellhounds stood staring at the seven living. More zombies poured through the windows and down the stairs. Richtofen pursed his lips.

"I have a battle plan."

"And what is that?" Asked Nikolai.

"RUN!" He screamed and he tore off through the door leading into the auditorium. Sonny and Dempsey leapt over the counter and Mac ran round it.

"Jesus Christ you two have to show off don't you?" He said sarcastically and they sniggered.

"NEIN! NO TIME FOR FUN!" Mac and Sonny resumed running and they came out in front of the stage and looked round at the incoming problem. Mac started to get worried.

"Ok, I'm panicking now…" He said as he fired at the zombies which made no difference to the amount of creatures pouring in.

"WE'RE DONE FOR!" Screamed Nikolai and Mac grasped Sonny's hand. Time seemed to stop for a flash and Mac had a melancholic twist in his stomach. He was facing death's cold grasp and his mind was doing somersaults

_You'll never watch T.V again_

_You'll never meet Lady Ga-Ga_

_You'll never have sex_

Mac frowned at the last thought as time slowly started to regain pace.

"NO VE AREN'T! FOLLOW ME!" Richtofen shrieked and he fired a path towards the steps to the stage. Everyone copied and they got onto the stage he walked into the teleporter and they followed him inside.

"Uh, Doc didn't you say you needed to get this working?" Richtofen's top lipped curled.

"Ya, but it's now or never!" He hit the red button and the teleporter emitted weak sparks.

_FIZZ!_

Streams of blue light engulfed the seven figures and burned away the flesh of the oncoming horde. Mac felt himself float through a purple tunnel. He twisted and turned until he slammed onto the dusty floor. He pulled himself up and looked around. He sighed.

"I've had enough of film projectors." He looked at the projector which sat flickering on a stand. He jumped when he heard a whoop.

"Pack-A-Punch! Fuck yeah!" Cried Dempsey as he shoved his **AUG **in the slot. The other men (excluding Mac and Chven) piled towards the machine trying to upgrade their weapon first. Mac looked at the scuffle around the machine. Sonny shook her head.

"They're like children." She chuckled and Mac nodded in agreement. Mac noticed a clock above the machine. The hand struck twelve. Blue streams covered them and yet again he was twisting through the tunnel. This time he landed on his feet on the teleportation pad in the foyer. Dempsey smiled at his weapon.

"I love you upgraded weapon." He cooed over his gun. Mac turned around. Then he noticed something.

"Wait! Where's Sonny and Chven?" They looked and noticed they were missing. Dempsey's eyes widened.

"Shit! Where are they?" Then the teleporter flashed. Sonny and Chven materialised behind them. Their eyes were wide with shock.

"Where did you guys go?" Asked Mac and they shrugged.

"I actually don't know…" Said Sonny in a dazed fashion. Takeo heard the horde.

"QUICK! Use your grenades!" He shouted. Mac pulled the pin of his first grenade and threw it through the arch. There was an ear splitting _boom_ and body bits flew across the foyer. Debris and dust swallowed them whole. Mac coughed and tried to waft the dust away. The smoke settled and there was silence. Mac sighed with relief. Dempsey nodded.

"Eh…Short…But sweet." He noted. Richtofen looked up.

"I vander vhy she stopped." He questioned. Sonny stared at Nikolai's upgraded weapon.

"Oh, I want one." She said and Mac laughed.

"So, where did you two go?" Sonny looked confused.

"No, only I went into the meeting room." Chven frowned.

"I went to what seemed like…a torture room?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Brilliant more crazy shit…"

Mac sat in the chair and looked at himself. His stubble had grown and his short back and sides had grown longer. He sighed and looked around at the light bulbs lining the mirror. He sighed and stared directly into his own emerald eyes.

"I would like to thank my friend Sonny for being there for me, my aunt who supported me and Mac…who is slowly losing his marbles." He chuckled at himself. He saw a dead fly lying on one of the light bulbs. He watched his hand reach out to the fly. His fingers brushed the fly and a sharp burn stabbed his finger. He withdrew his hand.

"Shit! Hot!" He _looked_ back in the mirror into the eyes of a lonely pale girl. He dropped his head and swung around. No one was there. His heart was pounding against his ribcage. He stood up and looked around. He stepped around towards the stage door. He saw a shadow bounce across the stage.

"_Mac!" _Said a dismembered voice and he ran onto the stage.

_CHUNK!_

The lights came off. He stood in the dark.

"What the fuck?" He heard Sonny's voice.

"Darkness is where the Demon's dwell!" Cried Takeo, Mac tugged uncomfortably on the neck of his shirt. There was silence. The moon shone in through the empty panes of glass. Mac remained still. He breathed heavily in fear. He started to walk to the foy-

"_The unmarked reels Mac! Watch the unmarked reels!" _Mac made to scream out but a hand clamped over his mouth. His shout came out as a moan. _"There are two unmarked reels!" _Mac suddenly linked up the familiar in the dream and now. His voice was not the same but it was him. Mac struggled and tried to break the arm away but it was and iron grip. _"Go back to the film room and find the two unmarked reels!" _Mac carried on struggling until fear made him fade out.

"MAC!" He heard Sonny scream and he slipped away from his body down into oblivion…

"Mac?...Mac?" Called Sonny, Mac's eyes flickered and woke up. The lights were back on and Sonny was sat over him with a concerned look upon her face. "Mac are you ok? What happened?" Mac leant up and rubbed his head.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered. "But he grabbed me and started talking in this weird voice and I saw him in a dream." He said gripping her arm. Sonny frowned.

"Who Mac?" Mac looked at the man who was sat on the stage breathing heavily.

"Dempsey…" He said slowly. Dempsey turned and looked at him.

"What on earth are you on about?" Dempsey asked harshly and Mac struggled up.

"You were the one who grabbed me…" Mac trailed off. "No I need to go to bed I don't feel well." He ran off into the room he had woken up in and sank to the floor. He had seen Dempsey in his dream behind the hood and what had he meant by the reels?

"Hey." Said Chven and Mac looked up.

"Hi." He replied and Chven came and sat by him.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Mac nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chven leant his head on Mac's shoulder.

"We don't have to talk you know?" He said and Mac wrapped his arms around Chven.

"I know but…I'm just tired." He said and he nodded off to sleep leaning on Chven's warm chest.

Sonny looked at the reels with a fond look on her face. She smiled at some of the memory's recorded on the reels.

"What're you looking at?" Asked Dempsey as he walked in and Sonny shrugged.

"Just memory's; look at this." She said and she showed him a reel labelled; _Mac performs "Dancing in The Dark." _

"He did this whole get up with dancers dressed up as people mentioned in the song it was brilliant." Dempsey frowned at the song title.

"I don't recognise it…" Sonny shook her head.

"No I don't suppose you would." She sighed. Dempsey stepped closer to Sonny and she noticed he was very close. So close even, touching. "No." She said and Dempsey stopped.

"What?" He asked and Sonny sighed.

"Look Dempsey, we haven't known each other long let's take it slow alright." Dempsey nodded and smiled.

"Ok, a woman with standards and morals, new to me." Sonny smiled back and patted his chest.

"Night Dempsey." She said grinning walking out of the room. Dempsey sighed. Is it just English girls who have standards?


	11. Now Dance you Mother F-ckers

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added the story to favourites and alert. Disclaimer, I do not own any Lady GaGa songs. Now here is Chapter 11…**

The room was lit by the light that beamed in through the open window. The little girl's ebony hair swung on her pale face. The bed lay in the middle of the room pushed against the wall, the door was sealed but that didn't matter, teddy-bears littered the room in many different positions but one lay in the girl's arms and an out-of-place iPod lay on the dressing table. She looked into the mirror and tapped the little piece of glowing rock that sat on the frame of the mirror. Soon the mirror's reflection seemed to wobble and distort. It showed a tall, slim, young man lacing up a pair of canvas boots while another young man with pointed complexions was cocking his weapons. The reflection changed again to show a young woman showing another man with blonde hair how to throw a good punch.

"Look at zhem teddy." She said. "Zhey are perfect aren't zhey? But I don't know if they are fully under my command ze element is a bit temperamental, like ze results of the night before last, it's just how to test it…" The little girl sat in thought then she noticed the iPod on the table. "Teddy, ve aren't going to be playing games on that today…"

Sonny looked over at Mac who was silent and looking paler than usual. They stood in the gloomy foyer with the only other person there being Takeo whom was too busy meditating standing up. Sonny walked over to Mac, in the two days since Mac's breakdown (as she put it) he had been oddly silent.

"Mac." She said and he turned to look at her. "Mac, what's going on? You haven't been yourself recently." Mac remained still. She raised her arms. "Care to explain?" Mac looked over at Takeo.

"Come with me." He whispered and he pulled Sonny by her wrist threw the double doors into the auditorium and turned left into the alcove where _Juggernog_ stood. He stared into her eyes.

"Sonny something odd is going on here. I had a dream where I was being chased by a hooded man, like the people who tried to kill me. When I removed the hood I saw…I saw…" His voice faltered and Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Who Mac?" Mac sighed.

"Sonny, it was Dempsey and on the stage he then told me to find the unmarked reels and I'm secretly going out with Chven then I have to worry about me going pyscho on top of that." Sonny looked at Mac hard.

"Chven's gay?" Mac rolled his eyes.

"Sonny!" He moaned and Sonny rubbed his arm.

"Look I'm joking." She said grinning but stopped when she saw Richtofen walk up the aisle of the dismal theatre. "We'll talk later." Richtofen narrowed his eyes at them.

"Vhat are you two talking about?" He questioned and Mac shrugged.

"Ass and tits." He said casually and Richtofen seemed to twitch.

"Very vell." He managed and Sonny hid her face behind her hands while shaking with laughter.

"I thought you were depressed." She giggled and Mac smiled.

"Always time for a laugh."

Sonny sat on the bottom step of the flight of stairs in the foyer and sighed. Two hours had passed since the usual time the zombies began. The sun was lighting up the crystal chandelier that hung over the foyer making dabbles of light cling to the peeling walls. Dempsey was leaning against the far wall Chven was ambling silently on the landing while Mac was holding his leg up in a scorpion while his other arm was holding himself up by clutching the banister. Richtofen had gone and shut himself up in the side room by the stage. Sonny stood up and looked around.

"What is happening?" She moaned and Dempsey shrugged.

"Beats me." He grunted and he turned his attention to his upgraded gun. "And I really wanted too you this as well." He moaned and put on a fake pout. Mac frowned at the purple gun.

"You know what?" He said. "I want one." He headed towards the auditorium and Chven ran after him.

"I'll come too." He muttered and Sonny looked at Mac.

"I'll let you two go on I'll get one later, I actually feel like I want to stay here."

Mac walked through the auditorium with Chven by his side.

"Chven you never told me how old you were." He said without looking up and Chven shrugged.

"You never told me yours." Mac looked up.

"Well I'm eighteen going on nineteen." Mac said and Chven nodded.

"I am twenty-one, just turned" Mac gave a smile.

"That's not a strange age difference. Cool." Mac smiled as they stepped into the teleporter." Then they heard footsteps. Mac raised his **AK**, and Chven raised his **RPK**. They got closer, heavier, louder…

"VHAT ZE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Screeched Richtofen and Mac jumped.

"Just going to that Pack-A-thingy." He said jabbing a thumb at the film Projector.

"Not Vithout me you don't" He growled and he stepped in the teleporter. Mac looked at Chven and rolled his eyes. Richtofen hit the button and streams of light curled across Mac's body. Then he was falling through the purple tunnel and landed with a thud on the dusty floor, lying on his side, he opened his eyes to utter darkness.

"Oh my god I'm blind!" Mac cried and Richtofen sighed.

"Nein Mac you are not, ze powers down…" He muttered. Mac reached out until his hand hit a familiar jacket. He clutched on for reassurance and Chven grabbed his arm in return.

_Chunk_

Mac saw light come through the gap in the wall.

_Chunk_

Then another, Mac got up and looked down through the gap. There were four figures standing upon the stage which was brightly lit in the pitch black auditorium. Mac squinted and gasped. Standing in a neat formation without moving was Sonny, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo all in neat formation with blank looks on their faces.

"Richtofen what's going on?" Mac asked but Richtofen looked just as bewildered.

"I do not know Mac." He pronounced slowly. Then music began to play that was oh so familiar.

"Vhat is zat noise?" Richtofen asked. Mac listened closely. The voice started to sing in a harsh robotic way.

"What the fuck?" He said as the song began.

_JUDAS! GA GA!_

The song began and then Chven's eyes widened.

"Are they…dancing?" He asked and Mac looked closely. Sure enough the four were performing complicated dance steps then went in time with the music.

"What the hell is going on?" Mac asked. The purple streams ran down their body's again and they were thrown through the purple tunnel. Mac landed on his feet and began to run towards the auditorium but stumbled.

"Oh…dizzy." He moaned and Chven walked up to him and helped him.

"Are you ok?" Mac nodded and he heard the music that was playing still.

_I'll bring him down down!_

Mac, Chven and Richtofen ran down the middle aisle. They stopped and watched. They were all in unison doing an extremely complex dance phrase which, Richtofen and Chven noticed, included some eye-wateringly high kicks. Mac, Chven and Richtofen were only visible from the light that was reflected from the stage. They shot one hand in the air and shot the other downwards when the chorus kicked in. Mac looked at the others.

"This isn't a prank something bad's going on. I'm gonna stop them." He ran to the steps to the stage.

"_Oh no you won't!" _Screeched Samantha and zombies began to pour through the windows and crawl down the walls. Mac's path was blocked by three charred bodies that were running towards him. He pulled out his pistols and shot the two on the end through the head. Skull and brains sprayed across the floor. Mac kicked the last one in the chest and hit the crook of his pistols into its head. The zombies streamed past the dancing drones without a second glance at them. Mac fired at the zombies that were swarming towards them. They ran back to the foyer.

"We need to stop them dancing." Grunted Mac as they ran with the horde close on their heels. Chven looked at him.

"Why?" He asked and Richtofen fired at the horde behind them then gave Chven a ludicrous look.

"At least Mac has sense. It is obvious it is important to the child zat zhey keep dancing. Zat is vhy zhey must be stopped!" He shouted as they ran through the portrait room. They ran down the first flight of steps, on the second Mac slipped in a puddle of blood. He stumbled down the stairs lying on his side.

"God damn it that hurt!" He grunted as Chven pulled him up. He pulled a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. He chucked it downwards and it exploded seconds after with limbs and blood flying across the room. They ran towards the dressing room. "Right I'm going to try and turn off the lights because I bet you anything it will be impossible to get towards them so I guess I'll just shut off the lights and hope for the best."

"Vhat vill ve do?" Asked Richtofen and Mac rolled his eyes.

"Just cover me." He said. They ran onto the stage met by a wall of zombies. Richtofen ran forward with his **HK21**.

"Auf wiedersehen!" He cried as the zombies fell to the floor as the bullets tore the skin from their flesh. Mac ran over to the giant electrical theatre control panel. He looked over the giant panel as the music carried on.

_Build a house or sink a dead body!_

Mac carried on searching across the labels.

**Curtain leg**

**Set movement**

**Projector**

**Projector screen**

He was interrupted by a cry of pain. He turned around to see Chven being slammed to the floor and a zombie about to bite into his neck.

"No!" He shouted and he pulled out his **AK, **aimed down the sight and fired at the creatures exposed skull. The brain spread itself across Richtofen's uniform ("MEIN GOTT!") and it went limp. Mac held off the ever coming zombies as Chven stood up.

"Thanks!" He groaned. Mac went back to the panel without answering.

Come on, Come on

He urged in his mind.

"Mac vould you please hurry up!" Richtofen cried as more zombies piled in.

_I'm just a holy fool and baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby!_

Mac's eyes darted around the panel. He felt Richtofen get closer as he backed away from the undead force. Then his eyes saw it.

**Lights**

He pulled down on all the switches.

_Chunk-Chunk_

They were plunged into darkness except from the erratic flashes that came from the muzzles of Richtofen's and Chven's weapons. Mac fired alongside them and soon it went silent. The normal lighting came back on and Mac looked cautiously onto the stage.

"Sonny?" He called.

"…Yeah…" Sonny grunted groggily and the three of them stepped out onto the stage. The four whom had been dancing were rubbing their heads with confused looks upon their faces. Mac looked at the four of them.

"What on earth went on?" He asked and Sonny looked around her.

"I don't know." Dempsey rubbed his thigh and groaned.

"Argh…My thigh is killing me." Nikolai was lying on his back and was feebly trying to rub his thigh.

"Ai…It hurts so bad!" Richtofen chucked Mac a syringe and they sorted out Nikolai's and Dempsey's thigh.

"Ah that's better." Sighed Dempsey as Sonny shook out her stretched thighs but Takeo seemed to be unaffected by the strenuous kicks. "What happened?" He asked Mac, Chven and Richtofen.

"Well…you sort of started…dancing." He said.

"Dancing?" Nikolai cried out with wide eyes.

"To Lady GaGa." Mac muttered to Sonny.

"Ok…But why?" Mac shrugged.

"I actually don-"

"_HOW DARE YOU!" _Screeched Samantha. _"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MAC NORTH!" _Mac watched in horror as zombies began pouring into the auditorium and flashes of light indicated hellhounds were coming.

"Oh dear." Grunted Nikolai. "I hope that I am drunk and seeing double because that's a lot of zombies…"


	12. Child's Play

Mac cocked one of the pistols in his hand and fired at a zombie running across the stage. Three bullets in the chest and a final one in the neck made it stumble to the ground and remain still. Mac wheeled around and saw Sonny and Takeo keeping the zombies from the dressing room at bay. A bullet whizzed past Mac's face and hit a zombie he hadn't seen coming. Mac whipped around to see Dempsey aiming his futuristic machine gun just to the side of Mac's face.

"Bit too close for comfort Dempsey!" He shouted and Dempsey laughed. Mac leapt off the stage with his two pistols in hand and began firing at the seemingly endless hordes of undead soldiers trying to break there never ending fast. Mac dropped the empty clips and went to grab another.

Empty.

Shit! He thought as he realised his guns were empty. He holstered the pistols and pulled out the **AK **strapped to his back. He aimed at the zombies head and pulled the trigger. Nothing. He frowned then realised he forgot to take the safety off. He looked around self-consciously hoping no one had noticed the stupid mistake as he pulled the tag on the side of the gun. He fired at the zombie and the bullets ripped through its mouldy and decayed chest making rib and flesh spray across the red carpet making spots of crimson shine in the dregs of sunlight. Mac saw more zombies pull themselves out of the rubble and descend upon the walls. Mac ran back to the stage as wave after wave of zombies came at them. The small gun shook in his hand as tried to keep the crowds under control. Mac heard a scream and he turned to see Sonny being pinned down by a zombie trying to bite her neck.

"Sonny!" Mac shouted and Richtofen whipped around and aimed down the sight of his **RPK **and fired one shot through the creatures head. Sonny dragged herself from underneath and Nikolai shot the others around the her. She gave Richtofen an odd look.

"Thanks." She mumbled and Richtofen smiled.

"My pleasure Sonny." He said and Mac stood beside her.

"You alright?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Dempsey edged towards the teleporter.

"Look the teleporter is cooled down." He said nodding. Chven ran in and Mac edged back with the others as the arms of greedy creations grabbed the air around them.

"Dempsey I think you meant to say "has cooled down"." Dempsey grunted and hit the button.

"Whatever." They shot through the tunnel and landed in the projector room. Mac threw a grenade out of the window and ran to the large, blue machine. He shoved his two pistols in the machine. There was a rumble and the clock above the machine blew off the wall. Mac shielded his face as bits of clock flew over him. Mac fell to the floor and shelves around the room began to shake making papers and cases fall to the dusty floor. Then the blue streams began to run down their bodies as they were thrown down the purple stretch of tunnel. Mac landed on his feet. He raised his machine gun expecting to see a horde of zombies but was surprised at what he saw. He stood in a room that looked like it had been picked out of a cheesy American war movie, a long table was situated in the middle and a projector cast a light on the screen by the opposite wall. Mac saw Takeo look around the room they were in.

"Takeo…Where are we?" He asked Takeo narrowed his eyes at the curious room.

"I do not know, but this room ponders mystery." He said and then Mac felt himself fall down the purple tunnel. He landed in the loud ruckus that was the foyer. He turned to the other men.

"Me and Takeo just went to the weirdest place." He said as shot a crawler zombie that was trying to scratch at his shins.

"You went to the weirdest place? Chven and I went some dark room with a creepy chair!" Shouted Dempsey and Nikolai shrugged.

"Heh, heh. Me and Doc go nowhere! We are special!" Nikolai shouted and Mac saw an object lying on the floor. He stopped firing and looked down at it. Lying on the teleportation pad was Sonny's Ray Gun. But no Sonny…

Sonny pulled herself up and looked around the bright room. It was obviously a child's bedroom from the; bed, wardrobe, teddies and dressing table littered around the room. She walked around then caught her reflection in the dresser. Her hair was strategically gripped but a few split ends were coming loose. She was sporting a few cuts on her face and arms and also a few bruises too.

"It vorked." Said a familiar voice and Sonny whipped around. A girl with watery pale skin and ebony hair looked at Sonny. She wore a very light pink dress and white shoes with a blue shawl. "I had my doubts, but vhy? I control everything!" Samantha laughed in her surreal voice. Sonny kept still and tried not to show fear.

"Hello." Sonny's voice came out quieter than expected. Samantha stared right into Sonny as if she was reading her soul like an open book.

"Hello…Sonny." She spoke and Sonny asked the obvious.

"Erm…What am I doing here?" Samantha narrowed her eyes.

"I just…vanted some company shall we say?" She smiled at the last bit. Sonny nodded.

"Ok." Samantha walked over to the dresser and looked into the mirror.

"Can you plait Sonny?" Samantha asked and Sonny was quite taken back.

"Erm…I guess." Samantha sat on the stool and picked up a hairbrush.

"Would you?" Sonny came over and began brushing the little girl's hair. She then noticed her Ray Gun was gone.

Well, she thought, maybe the others would find a way to help her…

Mac ripped open the box and watched the weapons flicker and change. Mac punched a closing in zombie in the room that he and Chven slept in. Dempsey and Takeo were standing by him shooting at the creatures coming in. Mac hadn't noticed the box stop playing music. He whipped around and grabbed a large revolver. Mac spun the clip into place.

"Mac, you really pissed off Samantha." Noted Dempsey and smiled sarcastically.

"Tell me something I don't know." Mac sighed. Dempsey smiled.

"You don't know that you are holding a Ray Gun in your pocket and you just got yourself a revolver." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"The gun's Sonny's and she is so far missing so I am simply looking after it." Dempsey shrugged.

"Still think you're making a mistake." Mac then snapped.

"Well that is your fucking opinion!" Dempsey grinned.

"Sorry Mac forgot you were on your period." Dempsey laughed at his own joke and Mac made his way to the stairs leading outside.

"Come on Takeo." Mac grunted and they went down with Dempsey in tow. Mac aimed down his revolver and shot a zombie in the mouth that was coming towards him and fired two shots through the chest of another. The sun was shining through the high mist surrounding the theatre. Mac ran up some steps back into the theatre and into Richtofen, Nikolai or Chven. Mac ignored the fighting around him and carried on to the German Doctor. "Richtofen." Mac said bluntly and Richtofen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Vhat is it Mac?" He asked.

"Can you get Sonny back?" He asked and Richtofen pursed his lips.

"I probably could but zhere is vone problem."

"What?" Mac asked.

"Ve don't know where she is…"

Sonny sat on the end of the bed and looked at Samantha who was admiring her plaited hair.

"Thank you Sonny." She said and Sonny nodded.

"It's ok." Samantha stood up and walked across the room. She walked past a wooden model of a building. In that model were seven little figures. Sonny stood up without any thought of the presence of the little girl in the room with her and she knelt by the model. Then she gasped. One little model was wearing a familiar marine uniform; another wore thick clothing and a headscarf. Then another little model in blue caught her eye that stood next to one in a Nazi uniform. Two other figures that were slightly taller than the others were stood together with their hands nearly touching, one wore old tatty clothing and the other stood wearing quite modern and nice clothes. Then the only female figurine stood near the back with combat trousers, boots and a vest top stood at the back. Sonny stood up and Samantha came next to her.

"Do you like zhem?" She pointed to the ones of Mac and Chven.

"I know there little secret. But I think something is missing from them, something very dangerous for zhem." Sonny looked at her.

"Samantha, was it you who made us dance?" She asked and Samantha giggled.

"It vas an…experiment." Samantha laughed and Sonny looked at her questioningly.

"Well how did you get the music? Even I know that that was nearly fifty years past your time." Samantha looked down at her pocket and pulled out a little black device that was strangely odd looking in the 1940's styled girls hand.

"It is Mac's…i…pod." She read from on the back of the music device. "It came from ze teleporter and came to me." She looked at it and inclined her head.

"The music is…strange…but interesting. I've been looking at it all and I've also been playing on the games." She said. "Has Mac looked at those reels yet?" Sonny's ears clocked onto the last part.

"What?" Sonny asked then the pieces fit together. "You're the one who controlled Dempsey, and us…How are you doing it?" Demanded Sonny and Samantha just laughed.

"All in good time Sonny but first I vant you to do something for me…"

Mac grunted as a decaying hand hit him across the head. He stumbled to the side and pulled out his revolver. He kneed the creature in the stomach and pressed the barrel of the gun under the creatures chin and fired. Brain and skull fired out of the head like an erupting volcano across the stairs going up the foyer. Mac backed away and turned to Dempsey.

"I'm feeling empty on the weapon front." He said and Dempsey nodded.

"I'm not gonna last long either." Mac reloaded and aimed the gun back up.

Silence.

Mac looked around the zombies were standing still and the place was silent.

"What's going on?" He asked and Dempsey shrugged.

"I do not know."

"Mac?" Echoed a woman's voice across the theatre. Mac looked up at the ceiling.

"Sonny!" He cried. "Sonny where are you?"

"Mac, I'm fine but…but…" Her voice faltered. "MAC I'M IN SAMANTHA'S BEDROOM IT SEEMS BUT I AM STILL IN THE THEATRE!" She screamed. "MAC USE THE TELEP-." Silence again. Mac turned on the spot and made a dash for the auditorium. He dodged a swinging arm and shot the creature through the chest. The fighting had restarted. Dempsey came up behind him. They ran down the path with a horde behind them. Mac leapt up on the stage and soon enough he heard a guitar playing. Mac shook his head.

"This is bloody mental!" Mac cried and Dempsey nodded.

"This kind of music comes on all the time…" Richtofen then ran in, followed by Nikolai, Chven and Takeo, with a hunk of glowing rock.

"Mac, Sonny's message gave me a brainvave!" He shouted. "Do you have anything vith Sonny's DNA?" He screamed Mac smiled and pulled out the Ray Gun.

"This!" Richtofen shoved the rock into Mac's hand.

"I think if you take something of her DNA zhen power it vith Element 115 you vill be pulled towards her." Mac looked at him.

"Will it work?" He asked and Richtofen narrowed his eyes.

"Ze element is capable of many things Mac. But I vould only take one other person vith you." Chven stopped firing and looked at Mac.

"I will go with you." Mac looked at Chven.

"No offence Chven, you don't have the best shot." He said. "I think I'll take Dempsey." Dempsey laughed and patted Chven on the back.

"Better luck next time." Chven gave a reproachful look at Mac and Mac shrugged. Dempsey and Mac stepped into the teleporter.

"Oh and Richtofen, you have some explaining to do." Said Mac and Richtofen ignored the comment.

"Enough chit-chat! Go!" He said and he hit the red button. Mac closed his eyes and hoped that the plan would work..

"I DID NOT TELL YOU TO SAY ZHAT!" Screamed Samantha and Sonny slammed her hand on the dresser as the image of Mac and Dempsey disappeared.

"Piss off Samantha! You aren't playing fair either!" Samantha was taken aback by the outburst. Sonny was even more surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Of course! I forgot! You have it so hard Sonny! You get to grow and become beautiful but I stay in ze body of a little girl!" She glared at Sonny with a manic look in her eye. She then pointed at the iPod on the floor. "I vill carry on vith my experiments until I know how to control you all and zhen put my plan into action. Sonny narrowed her eyes at her.

"What plan?" Sonny asked. Samantha laughed.

"You think I vould tell you? No! You vill find out soon enough!" Then she smiled and went over to a toy chest in the corner of the room and opened up the lid. "Or vill you?" She questioned as she pulled out her own Ray Gun. Sonny began breathing heavier. Samantha turned around and pointed her gun at Sonny. "Good bye Sonny Bowers."

**Boom.**

A small rumble shook the room and little trinkets fell on the floor. Sonny looked at the floor. Then there was a flash.

"Get the fuck away from my friend you little bitch!" Cried Mac and he raised a purple version of his **AK **that also had a laser sight on top. He pulled the trigger and jets of red bullets shot across the room and into Samantha. She screamed in pain as bullets hit her body. Sonny looked up and saw Dempsey and Mac standing at the head of the bed in the left corner of the room. Sonny smiled but then saw the iPod. She looked around and saw Dempsey holding a black dull rock in his hand.

"DEMPSEY! The rock!" Sonny raised her hands and Dempsey chucked it over. The bullets stopped and Mac reloaded. Samantha clutched her body and looked at Sonny in rage.

"NO!" Samantha screamed as Sonny plunged the rock into the iPod making microchips and wires fly across the floor. Samantha let out a bloodcurdling scream that gave Sonny goosebumps. Then there was a bang and trinkle of glass in a white flash which forced Sonny's eyes shut. She opened them to see the room look as if a bomb had gone off in it. The bed was a mess with the covers littering the floor and the model with the dolls was upturned alongside a lot of other things. Sonny looked back at the dressing table and let out a yelp. There was no dresser just a large teddy bear standing on a pile of its own kind bathing the room in red from the glow in its eyes.

"Sonny! Over here!" Mac shouted and Sonny ran over to them and grabbed Mac's hand and was pulled down the purple tunnel. She came back to the foyer to a sight that made her stomach feel like it was a plummeting stone.

**A/N Ok I wanted to write more but that was a long chapter. Hope to write more soon R&R please! **


	13. Kino's Burning

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, here is Chapter 13…**

Sonny's fringe had come loose but she could still see the flames lick and jump across the wall above the right-hand stairs. She was on all fours and time seemed to stop. She felt a pressing danger that was more than normal. She whipped to her right to see a zombie about to strike her. She kicked the creature in the stomach and roundhouse kicked it in the head.

"Sonny!" She heard Mac shout and she turned around to see her Ray Gun lying in Mac's hand.

"Thanks." She said smiling. Dempsey grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Come on! We have to get away from that fire!" There was a _pop! _from the flames and a shower of sparks rained down on the carpet. Sonny felt the same time slowing sensation and she noticed the flames travel across the wall at speed. She gasped and followed Dempsey out of the Foyer.

"Where did the fire come from?" She asked, panicked.

"When that bitch scream, fire come." Slurred Nikolai from the aisle in the middle of the auditorium as they ran in.

"What?" Asked Mac and Richtofen came up to them.

"Samantha scream and zhen boom! Vall burst into flames!" He said hurriedly.

"_MAC NORTH!" _ Screamed Samantha and Mac sighed.

"Shit." He said.

"_YOU VILL PAY! YOU CAN BURN AND JOIN YOUR MOTHER IN HELL!" _

_BANG!_

_BANG! _

_BANG!_

Flames burst from the walls and began to curl their way around the walls.

"We need to get out of here!" Cried Sonny as the flames began to grow higher. A film of smoke began to grow on the ceiling of the theatre. Mac looked at Richtofen.

"_Are we going to die?" _Mac asked in German and Richtofen narrowed his eyes at him.

"_We're speaking in German, why?" _

"_Because I don't want to let Sonny panic." _Takeo caught on to the German conversation.

"What is going on?" He asked and Richtofen smiled.

"I have a plan Mac, it may not vork but it is a plan nonezeless." He looked at the others. "Follow me!" He commanded and they ran to the stage. "Right I can probably fix ze teleporter but I am not certain, ze vires have burnt out and I need no, and I mean NO _VERDAMMT _DISTRACTIONS! Keep ze zombies avay! GO!" They turned around and began trying to hold off the horde. Chven looked petrified at the towering flames.

"Mac, they're getting closer." He murmured.

"I know that Chven!" Mac shouted as he killed three zombies with a spray of his purple **AK**. "But right now, zombies!" He shoved his revolver in Chven's hand and looked at him longingly. "Chven." He added quietly. "If we do die, I want you to know I've-" Chven gave Mac a horror struck look.

"Don't say it!" He growled and Mac sighed.

"Fine." He moved away from the Russian and began firing at zombies. There was a screech and Mac saw two zombies run wildly through the flames and began writhing in pain as the flames engulfed their bodies. Mac suddenly had a thought.

_The unmarked reels…_

What was their importance, what was needed from them?

He longed to know.

He tried to shake the thought from his head by trying to concentrate on keeping the zombies away from Richtofen. But still the reels stuck in his head. He had never seen them and where would he find them?

The reel room, duh. He thought.

Mac looked at Sonny, she was safe with Dempsey on one side and Nikolai on the other. Chven and Takeo were keeping the zombies out of from the dressing room. Mac looked at the doorway into the foyer. The fire was barely reaching the frame…

"MAC!" Screamed Sonny as he leapt off the front of the stage. He ran down the aisle to the shouts of others.

"MAC! GET BACK! NOW! _SHEI__β__E!" _Richtofen screamed after him. Mac looked back when;

_**CRASH!**_

Wood and plaster rained down like burning snow. Mac shielded his head but no burning pain hit his body. Mac saw that half the ceiling and part of the right-hand wall were missing and thinner. Smoke screened his view of the stage and heat forced him through the stairway to the Foyer. Embers rained down upon the carpet and Mac ran through the orange and black atmosphere. The smoke invaded his lungs forcing him to cough. He crouched down below the smoke. And made his way through the inferno.

"Ah!" He cried as an orange ember hit his bare arm. He rubbed the red mark and crawled up the staircase. There was a loud shriek from a number of zombies. Mac pushed a flaming creature away that was trying to pat itself down. He ran through the balcony and turned into the reel room. The smoke was thinner in the small room but was still an issue. He went over the reels, chucking them off the shelves as he searched through the metal containers.

Then there was a small shelf on the far left wall.

Two smaller reels lay on the shelf and Mac grabbed the top one. No mark. He picked them up and turned around. He opened the door and a black wall of smoke engulfed the young man. He stumbled back and he felt the lack of oxygen. He fell back onto the floor clutching the reels to his chest. His vision went dark…darker…darker and-

"I need you alive!" Cried a German accented voice. A wet handkerchief was forced upon his mouth and tied behind his head. The colour came back to his sight and he saw Richtofen standing over him with a handkerchief across his mouth. "Ve need to leave! NOW!" Mac was pulled to his feet and was helped along the high balcony. The smoke was making his eyes sting but he could still breathe ok. The fire was raging in the foyer. Flames curled and climbed the pillars and posts on the top floor. They made it to the top floor of the foyer. Then a crack appeared in the wood. The floor began to tip making the two men fall. Then the foyer top floor fell to the ground with the men on. It landed with a _CRASH! _greater than the ceiling's and the flames whooshed outwards creating a plume of fresh dust and smoke. Mac stirred on the floor, reels in hand, Richtofen snatched the reels from Mac.

"No…" Mac managed.

"You may have zhem later, but now, move!" Mac was pulled from the wreckage and pulled back up the staircase. Richtofen shoved the reels into his bag as Mac and he made their way across the balcony, past the film room, went by the portraits and down the stairs. Richtofen fired at a zombie running at him making its arms and head detach themselves from the undead body. They purged on through the smoked dressing room and back to the stage.

"Mac!" Sonny screamed. The heat was immense and Mac collapsed in a heap on the stage.

"Get him to ze teleporter. NOW!" Screamed Richtofen. Dempsey lifted Mac into his strong arms and ran to the teleporter. Mac could see the wall of flames looming over him. "QUICK BEFORE ZE VIRES BURN!" Mac saw a blue light as Dempsey stood in the teleporter. Sonny grabbed his hand.

"Ricky will it work?" She asked not bothering to correct herself. Richtofen laughed.

"Let us find out!"

He then hit the red button…

Sonny hit the cold metal and savoured the cool feel against her hot skin. She pulled herself up and looked around. They were in an enclosed metal container with an open roof that looked up at a foreign starry sky. Then she gasped.

"Mac!" She turned to see Dempsey kneeling over her coughing friend. She scuttled over and stroked Mac's forehead. He coughed and clawed at the handkerchief around his face. Sonny untied the fabric and pulled it off his face. He continued coughing and then rolled over and threw up over the metal floor. She rubbed his back. "It's ok, get it out." She said soothingly. "Dempsey have you got some water?" He nodded and gave her his canteen. She unscrewed the lid and gave it to Mac. "Here drink this." He drank greedily from the canteen and gasped when he finished.

"Thanks." He croaked and sat on the floor, his face blackened with soot.

"Where are we?" Asked Nikolai unscrewing his bottle of vodka. Richtofen smiled.

"I do not know, but it seems important…" Takeo narrowed his eyes at a panel sat in the middle of the room.

"Questions ponder on that panel." Richtofen gave a closer look.

"Everyone over here." He said. Sonny looked at him.

"Can't Mac rest?" She asked and he laughed.

"Give him a shot, he should be fine." Sonny scowled at him.

"I won't go then." Dempsey sighed and he pulled his own syringe out.

"You can't win he sighed." Giving a dazed Mac one jab. Sonny glared at Dempsey and he shrugged. "Yo, Mac? You ok?" Mac groaned.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine." Sonny helped Mac up and he limped to the control panel. Chven was shaking and fumbled in his shirt pocket. He withdrew a cigarette and lit it up. He took a long drawl on it and smoke escaped from his open mouth. Mac gave him a scowl.

"Oh that's bloody helpful." He croaked and Chven looked back earnestly but he carried on making work of his lit cigarette. Mac gave another cough as Richtofen examined the control panel. "Right, I think I can talk normally now." Mac noted as his voice began to lose the croakiness. There was a bang from Richtofen and everyone turned to look at him.

"Sheiβe! I cannot make sense of zhis, topsy turvy non-latin alphabet writing!" He screamed. Everyone looked over his shoulder. Mac frowned at the series of buttons with what looked like little symbols underneath. Mac saw a familiarity in the letters when.

"That one is to activate the boosters." Chven said casually pointing a cigarette at a green button in the bottom left hand corner on the panel with Активация ускорители written below it. Nikolai grunted in approval.

"Yeah, it is in the Motherland language." Sonny sighed smiling.

"Ahh, I knew I'd seen it before." Dempsey groaned.

"Guys, are your guns gone too?" Mac felt for his pistol holsters and he realised they were gone.

"Oh, yeah…mine are gone." Then Mac looked at Richtofen. "Well our guns are gone, how's about you send me and Sonny home?" Richtofen's face dropped.

"I cannot do zhat Mac." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He looked at him.

"Because I don't control vhere ve go." Sonny then looked at him.

"So you mean we're stuck here?" She asked angrily and Richtofen laughed.

"No, you'll be home soon enough." He said quietly still looking at the panel. Sonny sighed and looked at Mac.

"No Ricky…I mean Richtofen, we are going home…NOW!" She shouted. Richtofen laughed.

"Sorry Sonny but like I said don't decide vhere ve go." Mac shrugged at her (he still wanted to see the reels) and Sonny sighed when Richtofen hit the button unexpectedly and the floor begun to rumble. A circular railing shot up surrounding the small crowd. Then the floor shot upwards. Everyone but Takeo fell to the floor. He laughed at everyone on the floor.

"Takeo, rains supreme on the balancing race." Mac looked under the railing and the wind rushed through his hair. He saw how high they all were, when the metal container they were once in became a thumbnail sized speck in the midst of what appeared to be a desert with dotted areas of vegetation.

"Okay who has vertigo?" Asked Sonny as she looked over the side. Nikolai and Chven raised their hands. "Hmm, don't look over the side then." Chven looked over the side and sighed in fear. He took a drag on his cigarette and Mac smiled and gave Chven's hand a flick.

"Ah!" Chven gasped as his cigarette flew into the dusty air.

"Whoops." Mac said sarcastically smiling at the handsome young Russian. Chven frowned at Mac.

"Oh, so mature." He sneered at Mac. "_Ublyudok._" He muttered afterwards under his breath. Mac guessed what Chven was insinuating after Nikolai gave a gruff chuckle.

Two can play at that game.

"_Arschloch_" Mac retorted and Richtofen looked back up at Mac.

"Pleasant." He muttered. Sonny leant over the railings when a large structure came into view behind a thick fog.

"Guys, I think I can see our destination…" Mac walked over to Sonny and squinted as the structure got closer…and closer…and closer…when;

"It's a sort of Space centre!" Mac breathed in wonder.

He was right.

An old fashioned looking space rocket was leaning on a large red structure, surrounding the rocket were old dilapidated buildings that had holes in the roofs and Sonny could even see a few fires.

"Woah!" She said awe struck as the whole facility came into view. Then the transporter came to an abrupt halt. They all stumbled with the stop, then it began to descend. They went down until they came to a sort of chimney then went down the chimney. Then Mac cried out in shock.

"Shit! My vision! It's going colourless!" He cried then Sonny screamed.

"Oh my god!" Mac turned to Richtofen.

"Is it us?" Black and White Richtofen shook his head.

"Nein, obviously something else is the root of this…" Then Sonny saw a chalk drawing on the wall and some windows lining the walls.

"Not this agan…"


	14. Reprisal

**A/N Thank you to those who have subscribed or made the story a favourite and to those who have subscribed to me or have added me to favourites, here is Chapter 14…**

"Guys am I tripping out?" Asked Macas he waved his black and white hands in front of his face. Richtofen sighed.

"Nein! Something is obviously drawing in the energy around us…" Sonny looked at Mac and smiled.

"It's like we're in a noir fi-"

"_Please…help me…she is coming, the mechanism must be repaired!" _Mac jumped as the gruff and ghostly Russian voice rang out.

"What was that?" Mac asked.

"Uh, you guys heard that as well right?" Asked Dempsey and Richtofen began to mumble.

"Der Mechanismus ist da- ..." Mac didn't catch what he said but he didn't want to ponder anymore. He looked around the room they had landed in. In the middle of the circular, metallic room stood a large centrifuge simulator, a soda machine stood next to one wall and a metal walkway lined the upper floor. There was a groan and Mac saw a metal bar that was barring one of the windows fall to the floor with a _clang! _Mac watched as the zombie set to work on the rest of the window on the top floor.

"Guys where are the pistols and knives?" Sonny asked looking around and noticing a lack of munitions. Mac looked at the others.

"You five go upstairs and see if the guns are there, me and Sonny will deal with the zombies down here." Takeo frowned.

"And why is that?" Mac sighed.

"Because we can fight them off hand to hand." Takeo laughed.

"You are forgetting I am from Japan, I trained in the arts of fighting for a long time, you may have caught me with surprise in the factory, but I am still perfectly capable." He raised an eyebrow at Mac. "I was not aware you could be so ignorant Mac." Takeo grinned as he casually walked past a gaping Mac whose mouth was moving like a goldfishes.

"Ignorant?" Dempsey laughed at Mac.

"Man no one has been took down by Tak before." Mac looked at Sonny who was trying to conceal a smug like smile. She gave him a friendly nudge and inclined at Takeo.

"Come on Mac, let's go help our wizened Japanese accomplice." She laughed as she and Mac walked over to Takeo who was examining the large contraption. Dempsey, Richtofen, Nikolai and Chven ran up the stairs to the top floor in search of weapons. "So you know how to fight?" Sonny asked and Takeo nodded.

"I trained for eight hours a week under the watchful eye of my father." Mac smiled.

"Then let's make this interesting." Sonny turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"No guns, no knives, while the zombies are easy let's see which of us three can kill the most zombies using only hand to hand combat. Up for it?" Takeo looked deeply at Mac.

"Let me show you how my Japanese training has paid off." Mac looked back.

"Let me show you how my Chinese martial art training has paid off." Takeo raised an eyebrow.

"This should be interesting Mac." He side stepped then launched a punch behind Mac where a zombie in doctor's attire was about to claw at Mac. The punch made the zombies neck rip open as it's head fell back. Sonny looked at the Imperial soldiers work. Then she looked at Mac.

"Bring it on guys…"

Dempsey leaned over the railing on the top floor with pistol in hand and knife in his belt. He watched the three figures dart across the bottom floor trying to outdo each other by killing more zombies. Sonny leapt up onto a pipe with one foot then used it to leap over to a zombie and deliver a brutal kick into a zombies head. Takeo dashed across the room towards a zombie that was dragging its lifeless left leg towards him at a snail's pace. He didn't however see Mac slide across the floor and trip him up. Mac grinded his booted foot against the metal floor as brakes and planted a palm onto the zombies forehead making it fall backwards. Takeo grabbed Mac's ankle and gave it a sharp yank. Mac fell forward and hit the ground with an;

"Oof!" Takeo stood up and started making short work of the zombies coming in from under the stairs. Dempsey laughed while Chven reached into a cage stacked by the wall on the far end of the metal walkway and pulled out three pistols and knives. He walked towards Dempsey.

"Do you think we should give them their pistols?" He asked and Dempsey shook his head not averting his eyes from the fighting trio.

"Nah, this is way too entertaining." Chven leaned on the railing next to him and watched. He stared at Mac most of the time. He stared at Mac's slender body as it twisted and leapt like a Russian ballerina. Mac's face was furrowed in concentration but he still looked handsome. He would sometimes give a heart stopping grin that he loved. He did love Mac, but sometimes he thought what he was doing was wrong after what happened-

"Yo Chven, you ok?" Chven was brought back to reality and he gave his head a shake.

"What? Oh…Yeah I'm fine." Dempsey was looking at Chven with his eyebrow's raised. "Really." Chven insisted and Dempsey shrugged and turned back to the action unfolding on the bottom floor. Sonny ducked under a swinging arm and caught the other offensive swing in her open left hand and punched the creature in its decaying jaw. Sonny saw another zombie getting closer to her and pivoted to get a better view. Then another zombie caught her eye, then another came through another window and then another came round from behind the centrifuge she looked around her and then realised she was surrounded. Dempsey then leaned over further and pulled out his pistol.

"SONNY!" He cried out making Nikolai, whom was standing by a window, jump in fright. "Come on Chven!" He shouted grabbing Chven by the arm.

"What?" Chven yelped as Dempsey leapt off the gangplank. Chven was pulled down afterwards and he landed less gracefully on the blood stained floor than Dempsey who stumbled forward and withdrew his pistol. He fired at the zombies with his **M1** pistol. Two zombies spun like a top as the bullets shot threw them at light speed. Chven picked himself up and began firing at the zombies beginning to swarm Mac. Mac gave a final high kick to a zombie and looked at the man who had helped him. He gave him a small smile and simply mumbled;

"Thanks." Suddenly and alarm went off and steam came out from the pivot of the centrifuge. Mac heard a whir of machinery and he looked at Chven who stood at a tall height like himself and he knew that a spinning centrifuge would easily hit his chest and head.

"CHVEN!" Mac cried out and he ran into a rugby tackle straight into Chven's stomach forcing him to the floor.

"OOF!" Chven wheezed as he slammed onto his back. The centrifuge spun above them and Mac realised he was straddling Chven across his stomach. Chven looked at Mac with a grateful but shocked face.

"Umm." Mac said looking down at Chven who was lying inbetween Mac's thighs. "Heeey…" Mac said awkwardly looking at the Russian looking back up at him.

"Uh…Hello?" He said. "Um…do you think you could?"

"Oh! Right sorry!" Mac said getting up off Chven who took a deep breath of oxygen now Mac was off his chest. Dempsey was helping up Sonny who took her pistol and knife from him. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." He smiled and she gave him a playful hit on the arm. "My knight in…blood stained, ripped and old army uniform." She laughed and Dempsey looked her up and down.

"Yeah, my damsel in distress wearing a sweaty, old vest and oh so classy cargo's." He laughed and Sonny cocked her pistol.

"Come on." She giggled following Mac, Chven and Takeo up the stairs. Nikolai leaned over and looked at the slowly growing crowd of zombies on the bottom floor.

"He He, try and get us now hellpigs!" A zombie looked up at a gap in the railings and bent his leg. With explosive power, which would easily out perform any Olympic athlete, he extended his legs and leapt onto the metal walkway inbetween two broken railings. Nikolai's face dropped as the zombie turned towards him. "Uh oh." Richtofen ran forward and stabbed the zombie in the chest.

"Jumping zombie made a biiiig mistake." The creature fell back but the other zombies began jumping up onto the second floor. The seven of them looked at the creatures jumping insanely high and power walking up the stairs. Chven read the signs on the wall and saw them all point at a door, which was situated at the top of another flight of stairs, reading _EXIT_ in Russian.

"That way!" He said loudly pointing at the door. He ran past the others and hit a green button next to the door. There was a _hiss_ as the door slid open revealing a horizontal path. Richtofen pushed his way past the young Russian, making him trip over his own to feet, and ran to the right. Mac followed up and helped Chven to his feet.

"Are you ok?" He gave a nod and Mac realised he was still holding his hand. "Oh." He said bluntly and gave it an abrupt drop. Nikolai came out onto the black and white environment, he gave a scowl at Richtofen.

"Hey, how do you know you are going the right way?" Richtofen stopped and turned around to the large alcoholic standing behind him.

"Nikolai, vill you do ze honours of looking up?" Nikolai looked upwards and saw a blue column towering over the station. He looked back at Richtofen. "Do you see ze blue light?" Nikolai nodded his head. "Zhen…STOP CONTRADICTING ME BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR SPLEEN!" He shouted making everyone jump. He walked away giving out a very gruff mutter. "Nein nein nein jetzt nicht später einfach weg!" Sonny shuffled over to Mac.

"What did he say?" She asked quietly and Mac kept his jade eyes on the German.

"From what I heard, I can conclude that the doctor is a schizophrenic." Sonny gave a wide eyed look at the doctor.

"Shit, poor guy." She said and they jogged after the others closely skulked by Chven. They ran between two separate buildings separated by a sandy courtyard littered with debris. Mac ran past an upturned lorry which was acting as a barricade for half the courtyard. The building to their right had one opening that led to a smaller sandy courtyard but however was blocked by a chain link gate. To their right was the courtyard flanked by a U-shaped structure with a metallic, raised, clearing in the middle. Mac pulled out his pistol as the zombies began to travel down the airy corridor. He fired a round at the crowd but only a dismal two zombies were killed. Dempsey snorted with laughter and held his pistol in one hand and fired at eight zombies' skulls killing them all instantly. He cockily reloaded his gun and smiled smugly at Mac.

"Mac, I'm going to have to say. That was poor." Mac sighed and pulled out his knife. He gave a short sprint to three zombies leading the pack and with one fatal swipe, three jugulars were severed.

"Dempsey I'm too hipster for bullets." He said grinning as Sonny burst into laughter. Everyone else frowned at them.

"I don't get it…What's a hipster?" Asked Dempsey and Mac shook his head as Takeo killed five more zombies.

"Nothing Dempsey." Then Mac felt something grab his ankle. He looked at a decaying face burst out of the dry ground.

"CRAP!" Mac cried out in shock as the decaying mouth prepared itself for Mac's calf. Chven ran over and his tough leather boots gave a ferocious boot to its temple. The creatures head fell lopsided and sunk back into the ground. Nikolai shouted out.

"AM I SEEING DOUBLE?" He bellowed as he saw a crowd coming from the centrifuge. Takeo then gave a groan.

"There are more zombies to the right!" He shouted pointing at the raised clearing with zombies walking down. Chven gave out a cry.

"Der'mo! More from the ground!" His thick Russian accented voice spoke words that brought dread into Sonny. Mac looked around, there were easily thirty of them coming from the right, the left and the up from the earth. Richtofen gave the chain link gate a brutal kick and the it fell to the ground.

"Zhis vay! Quickly!" They all ran towards the entrance to the building and they ran into the building. The first room was a sort of office room with a string of generators to the left of them. Nikolai fled up a flight of stairs on the far side of the room and everyone quickly followed. Mac turned around and raised his pistol. Sonny noticed his absence and turned around. She withdrew her pistol and stood by him. Dempsey noticed them standing there.

"Are you guys insane?" He shouted running back at them. They stood with pistols raised and waited. The first two zombies walked quickly up the stairs and came at them. Mac shot one in the chest six times and Sonny finished it off with a bullet into its skull. Dempsey emptied a whole clip into the other creature and it fell down still. Mac sighed as he reloaded.

"They're getting stronger." He said with a rising intonation. Dempsey nodded.

"You're right." Chven leaned over the bannister and shouted.

"Mac! Come on!" They ran over and more zombies came up the stairs after them. Mac turned around and fired two bullets.

_CLICK!_

"Damn! I'm out!" Sonny then sighed.

"Crap, me too!" They ran up the stairs and they were met by the others.

"Right who has ammo?"

Silence.

"Brilliant." Sighed Sonny.

"Do not vorry! Ze box is behind…here!" He said pointing at the metal door at the top of the stairs. "And here we…are!" He pushed the door.

Locked.

"NEINNEINNEINNEINNEIN!" Vhat is happening!" Samantha's laugh rang out over the station as an army of forty strong, zombies ambled across the second floor to the seven people standing at the top of the stairs…

**Finally finished! Sorry it took long but I've had so much on! Thanks for the patience and R&R please! **


	15. A Close Shave

**A/N Well, danke to everyone who likes the story and added it to their alerts, anyway here is chapter 15…**

_She lay on the cold and wet surface of the yacht. She wanted to stand up and cry for help, but every cell in her body refused to comply. The view of the white cabin left her to replay the scene in her head. The salt spray dampened her face and tears were rolling down the already wet, young, cheeks._

"_I think it's empty." Said a voice and the girl wanted to reply. _

_Help me! _

"_Well, you can't always trust what that man says." Another man replied. _

"_Yeah well, we're just here to follow orders. Come on let's give it a quick search." The first man replied. The men boarded the yacht on the other side as the girl and walked slowly around. _

"_Fuck me!" One man exclaimed as he walked over to the girl. "I didn't really expect to find anyone…Let alone the girl!" The other man came bent down and scooped up the girl in his arms. _

"_Poor thing, she's in shock." The girl didn't respond and her eyes remained ghostly open. The other looked uncertain at her._

"_Will they take her? They thought they were going to get the adults…" The other shrugged. _

"_I don't know what they do to them but I think it's better than her lying out here and freezing to death." He turned back to their boat. "I'm taking her back to base…"_

**Thud**

**Thud**

**Thud**

**Thud**

The zombies were slowly making their way up the stairs.

**CRASH…CRASH…CRASH**

Chven, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo were all trying to break down the locked door at the top of the stairs. Richtofen, Sonny and Mac were standing on the stairs each holding a knife out at arm's reach. An arms swung by Richtofen. He side stepped out of the way and lunged forward. The cold grey skin was no match to the steel of Richtofen knife.

"Auf Wiedersehen you little minion." He hissed. Sonny slashed at an undead surgeon which splattered blood over its white coat.

"Guys how are we getting on that door?" She shouted and there was a resounding **CRASH**!

"Uhh…Not well…" Dempsey replied. Mac's booted foot came into contact with a creatures jaw.

"They're too many of them; we can't keep them off for long!" Mac stabbed another creature and narrowly missed being hit by another. He leapt back and saw the mass of reaching hands that looked like a mass of brambly bracken. Sonny retreated with him.

"Guys…-"

"GET ZE FUCKING DOOR OPEN!" Finished Richtofen as the creatures stumbled up the stairs.

**CRASH**!

They barged into the door again. Mac realised he was standing on the last step before the landing. He made another swipe but only left a long slash across a zombie's hand. Then Sonny screamed. A zombie had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her hand into a shattered crumbling mouth. Mac's long arm brought down the knife and it tore through the soft flesh and brittle bone. The hand dropped limply to the metal floor and Sonny plunged her knife deep into the creature's forehead. They shuffled back and the others leapt into the door again.

**CRASH**!

The door stayed strong but showed signs of weakness. They crowded onto the small landing and they could no longer barge into it. They began to kick at the door as Mac, Sonny and Richtofen continued to try and hold the zombies back. Mac slashed a knife across the zombie's chest then gave it a stab. The creature let out a mournful moan and then fell to the floor. Sonny jumped back as an arm swung for her. She whipped her head round with an angry look on her face.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE GET THE GOD DAMN DOOR OPEN!" She screamed.

"WE'RE TRYING!" Dempsey screamed back.

"TRY HARDER!"

"WE ARE!"

"WE CANNOT FUCKING ARGUE NOW! SONNY KILL! DEMPSEY KICK!" Mac shouted louder at the others.

**CRASH**!

"Ahh!" They shouted as they kicked the door.

"ERGH!" Shouted Richtofen as he stabbed another zombie. Mac slashed down a creature's front spraying blood onto the cold floor.

"PUMMEL THE DOOR!" Cried Nikolai. The four men began laying into the door.

****! The door began to crack.

"Come on! COME ON! HARDER!" Dempsey shouted as he barged and kicked the door. The zombies surged into them and Sonny, Richtofen and Mac. Barred their arms to try and halt the creatures. They tried to hold them back but their feet slid on the metal floor. Mac's booted foot lent into Nikolai's boot as he was pushed backwards towards the others.

"OH MY GOD!" Mac shouted as he began to press into the men trying to break the door. "QUICKER!" He cried as he tried to shuffle his arms out of the way of the creatures biting mouth.

**CRASHBANGSMASH**!

Sonny looked back at the others.

"COME ON!""WE'RE PUSHING!""NOT VERY WELL!""ALWAYS WITH THE ARGUING!""MINUS THE COMMENTS AND BARGE!""ZHE VOICES SPEAK SO LOUD!""EVERYONE SHOUTS AT ONCE, VEEERY CONFUSING!""OH GOD WILL YOU JUST BARGE?""IT'S WEAKENING!""WHAT?"

**CRASH**! The door fell to the ground along with the seven fighters. They shuffled backwards as the drone like zombies continued to amble towards them. Mac leapt to his feet with new found vigour now the creatures were more spaced out. He gripped his knife as he shuffled back. He heard a box lid open and music box like music began play.

"Guys were still not in the clear! I could use a hand over here!" The large crowd continued to enter the small landing. He heard a sharp_ click!_

"Heh Heh, Mac, I have your helping hand right here…but I will just say…duck!"

"What?"

Mac whipped around to see Nikolai holding a large machine gun.

"Woah!" He ducked down to his knees as Nikolai sprayed bullets into the horde, laughing while doing so.

"HAHA! This is a happy massacre!" Mac crawled under the bullets and towards Sonny who was standing by the others who were trying to grab guns from the box. He stood up and watched zombie after zombie fall under Nikolai's firepower. He stood up and smiled.

"That…was a close one." He said and Sonny nodded.

"Yeah, I thought we were done for…" Richtofen walked past clutching a large shotgun.

"Ya…YA!" He said as he joined Nikolai fighting the zombies. Mac spotted a zombie walking along the roof towards the box. Mac pulled out his knife and jogged towards the creature. He smiled at the rasping zombie.

"What's your fucking favourite scary movie zombie?" He lunged in with the knife and plunged it into the creature's chest. He pulled out the knife and made a slash at his neck. The creature fell to the floor and Mac smiled.

"Mac! Work on your one-liners!" Shouted Dempsey and Mac gave a short laugh. Sonny opened the box and watched the guns swap and differ. It stopped on a large rifle with **FAMAS** printed on the side. She lifted the lid again and waited. It stopped on a large gun.

"**FN FAL **sounds deadly." She said examining her gun. Mac shook his head and lifted the box the guns stopped on an odd looking gun which Mac noticed was called a **G11**. Mac opened the box again and he grabbed a shotgun called an **HS10**.

"I am ready to fight." He strapped the **G11** to his back and followed the others whom were clearing away the remaining zombies on the stairs. They ran down the metal stairs and continued to run down the stairs on the lower level. They came out at the bottom floor and ran out into the black and white atmosphere. Then Mac realised something. "Wait!" He shouted and the other four turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Sonny asked. Mac looked behind him then turned back to Sonny.

"Chven's missing, and so is Richtofen." Sonny's face dropped and the others looked around. "Chven?" Mac called out. Then Mac was blinded by a bright light. He shielded his eyes with his arms and then gasped. His arm had regained colour and he could see the coloured moles and skin on his arm. He looked around at the others and the world seemed oddly bright. Dempsey's green uniform with its many bloodstains and lighter toned rips. Sonny's hair seemed an even brighter blonde after the hour in black and white and the mixed shades of greens on her cargo's seemed to contrast much more. Takeo's blue uniform was easily the brightest of them all and even Nikolai's dull winter outfit seemed to be vibrant. Sonny blinked her eyes and looked around.

"Wow…that's bright." She noted. She turned to Mac but just saw him bound back up to the floor with the box on it. He leapt up the stairs, his long legs covering three steps to each stride. He came out at the top to see Richtofen facing Chven.

"Ahh, danke Chven." Mac came out on the top floor and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" He asked and Richtofen wheeled round on his heels and smiled at Mac.

"Dear…dear Mac I vas just looking at zhe large machine here and I could not make sense of it, so I employed Chven's knowledge of zhe language to help me." He jabbed a thumb at the large switch on the metal panels. "As you might have noticed ve got zhe power on and also we got enough power that vhatever vas sucking zhe light energy out of zhe air has now stopped needing to do so." He gave a nod and walked past Mac down the stairs. Mac looked at Chven.

"You alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, he just wanted a translator." Mac smiled.

"I must admit, I do like intelligent guys." He said half laughing. Chven kicked the ground with his boot. Mac playfully pinched Chven's cheek.

"Ahh, did I make blush?" He cooed Chven pushed Mac's hand away.

"Give over." He mumbled. Mac chuckled and inclined his head down the stairs.

"Come on; best not to be left behind." He said and they ran down the stairs. They came out at the last floor to a crawling zombie with no legs slowly trying to crawl at the two men. Mac sighed. "I'll put it out of its misery." He raised his **G11**. Three shots were fired and the zombie slumped to the floor. Then there was silence.

"_I vill be back! Vith more zombies and more death! DON'T THINK YOU ARE SAFE GERSH! AHAHAHA!" _Samantha's voice left a lasting echo that rang around the cosmodrome. Mac looked around the room he was in.

"She always gives me the creeps…" He whispered to Chven. "Then again…all disembodied voices are…"

"_Please…Quicker, the device! Find the device!" _Mac jumped as the Russian voice took its turn to echo around the cosmodrome.

"Wow, that was ironic." He said. Chven just frowned.

"What device?" Mac shrugged.

"Beats me, I guess we'll just find out in time." They walked out onto the raised platform where the others stood. Nikolai stretched and let out a long yawn.

"Well I am tired and I am going to sleep. Who will take first watch?" Sonny raised a hand.

"I'm not tired, and I think it's my turn." Dempsey raised a hand.

"I'll watch too." Mac snorted.

"Dempsey, talk about desperate." Nikolai laughed and Dempsey glared at Mac.

"Shut up!" Sonny laughed.

"Wow, two adults acting like eight year olds." Mac turned around and looked at the gloomy cosmodrome.

"Meh, I guess I shall sleep in the room below the power switch and the box." He said and gave Sonny a hug. "See you in the morning." He said.

"Yeah, you too." Mac walked off and the others dispersed back to separate places to sleep. Mac walked into the room he was going to sleep in and started strolling around the room and examined the papers on the table. They were all in Russian and Mac couldn't make sense of any of it. He put the papers down when.

"Here are zhe reels you risked your life for." Mac jumped and turned around to see the shorter Richtofen holding two smaller reels.

"Oh! Er, thanks…" He said and he took them from his grip. Mac placed them on the table.

"You are avare that I could have easily left you to burn. But zhe thing is Mac, I need you." He said quietly and Mac nodded silently, shook up by the recent proclamation.

"Um, can I ask you what for?" Richtofen let out a quiet chuckle.

"No Mac, you can't, and you're not the only vone I need." He then took a step closer to Mac. "And, if you, dare to tell anyone zhen people vill get hurt, am I understood?" He asked and Mac nodded, not breaking eye-contact with Richtofen. The doctor smiled. "Very good, sleep vell Mac." He slowly strolled away down the stairs. A few seconds later Chven crept up the stairs.

"What did he want?" Mac shrugged.

"Just wanted to know if there were some blankets in this room." He said. "There aren't." Chven smiled and nodded.

"I, um, worked that out." Chven came close to Mac and looped his arms around Macs torso and Mac shook his head.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with some papers." Chven frowned.

"What?" Mac pointed to some papers on another desk than the one with the reels on it.

"I'm just fed up of being…clueless and I bet those papers can shed some light on the whole fiasco." He said and Chven shrugged.

"Well, I guess so…" Mac smiled and kissed Chven.

"Maybe we could work for just an hour or so…"

Sonny looked up at the giant rocket leaning on a giant structure.

"Wow, do you think that thing still works?" She asked Dempsey and he shrugged.

"Beats me…" He replied and Sonny shivered.

"God it actually gets cold here…" Dempsey looked at Sonny and he shuffled closer to her.

"Want to borrow my shirt?" He asked and Sonny laughed.

"What? You mean you just sit there half-naked…" Her face dropped and she looked at Dempsey.

"Is this a sexual thing?" Dempsey looked back at her.

"What? No! I meant my over-shirt!" He said and inclined at his t-shirt underneath his shirt.

"Oh! God that's embarrassing! I'm so sorry!" Sonny spouted and Dempsey laughed.

"No it's fine, so do you?" Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Cheers." She said as Dempsey removed the worn shirt and handed it to Sonny. Sonny buttoned up the green shirt then stopped. She gave it a sniff.

"Oh, it smells like sweat and blood…"Dempsey snorted.

"I can't really wash it can I?" Sonny nodded and smiled at Dempsey.

"I can tell." Sonny looked at Dempsey's large biceps which spaced out the green t-shirt he was wearing. His face was handsome and she found Dempsey a good person, arrogant a little but good on the whole. She shuffled next to Dempsey until their sides were touching and she lent a head on his shoulder. "Is this alright?" She asked and she heard Dempsey give a small laugh.

"I won't complain." Then there was a silence for one minute and then Dempsey turned to Sonny.

"That time in the film room, when we watched Mac's past, I knew what you meant I know I said I loved you, and then we almost kissed that second time. I want to know Sonny. Do you like me?" The statement was sudden and Sonny looked back into Dempsey's blue eyes.

"I…Think so...Oh god, yes ok, I think you're handsome. Yes I think you're sweet. And god you have a good physique and there are so ma-" Dempsey pulled Sonny into a kiss. Sonny opened her eyes to see Dempsey's face so close. She pushed him away.

"Exscuse me?" She gasped and Dempsey looked at her.

"Sonny I really like you and I wa-" Sonny turned around.

"Shut up!" She said in an exasperated tone and continued looking away. Dempsey was taken aback.

"Oh, so what I ju-"

"Dempsey! I heard a freaking noise, so let's save the relationship for later yeah?" She said again in a softer tone. Dempsey's face softened.

"Oh…sorry." He whispered. Sonny stood up and looked at Dempsey with a smile.

"Will you accompany me?" She asked holding out an arm. Dempsey grinned a grin that showed his teeth.

"Can't let you go on your own…"

**A/N Sorry it took long, I'm a busy person, hope you enjoyed it, R&R please!**


	16. Love's Labours

Sonny's boots crunched against the dirty ground as she looked around the broken down truck. Dempsey stood directly behind her and she breathed heavily. What Dempsey had done was very spontaneous. She liked the kiss, well enjoyed it actually, but she couldn't help but feel what happened most of the time.

Talk,

Talk,

Flirt,

Get too intimate,

Look in disgust at the groaning man who one had just slapped.

She couldn't but feel that was Dempsey's intentions. Make her into just another girl who gave him a good time.

"Uh… Sonny?"Sonny blinked and gave her head a shake.

"Hm? What?"She said and looked back at Dempsey.

"It's just that you were silent for a while and I was just wondering if you're ok?" Sonny put on a smile.

"I'm fine,"She jabbed a thumb down the track that led to the centrifuge. "Shall we?" She asked and he nodded back, the white light of the moon illuminating the outline of his head. He smiled back, not a forced one in contrast to Sonny's, and they started making their way towards the stairway. Sunny gripped her **FAMAS **and crept silently towards the clearing of dirt near the stairwell. Sonny came to the top of the stairs when Dempsey grabbed her arm sharply, stopping her from making her decent with a snap jerk. She looked back at him.

"What?" She pulled her arm away and Dempsey looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Don't you think we should stop and wait a minute, you know, just to listen?" Sonny shrugged and shook her head.

"Um, yeah…sure." They stopped,

Silence.

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's safe." She said and Dempsey sighed.

"Yeah…Guess so." Sonny took the first step and looked around. Nothing. She carried on down the steps and raised her gun. She swept around and found nothing. She lay her first foot on to the dusty ground with a small _crunch_. Her second foot landed with a similar sound and she gave another sweep, nothing.

Another step, another sweep. Finding nothing she went to turn back to Dempsey and-

"SONNY, LOOK OUT!" He bellowed out so loudly it made Sonny jump. Her legs pivoted around to look at Dempsey when she felt the moving force slam into her ribs. She flew off her feet and slammed into the penultimate step to the top in the doorway. Pain shot up her side when she hit the step. Her legs whipped sideward and she began to tumble down the stairs. With each step she hit a sharp pain ran up her ribs. She hit the last step and rolled to a stop on the landing. She opened her eyes and watched her **FAMAS **slide under the bannister and fall off the walkway. She went to push herself up when she felt the cold flaky hands grab her shoulders. She rolled over and saw the zombie's open, hissing mouth descend towards her neck.

"NO!" She screamed and began pushing at the zombie's chest. The zombie was straddling Sonny as she struggled to push her predator away. She kicked her legs hard on the metal ground making resounding _clangs_echo around the large centrifuge room. She heard cracks of gunfire travel from the top of the stairs but she couldn't look as the zombie on top of her kept trying to lunge at Sonny's throat. She let out a moan as the creature began to fight against her. "Dempsey! Help me!" She shouted.

"SONNY!"Dempsey's booming voice replied. Sonny started to panic as the creature was nearing her pale skin. She began to writhe and she noticed the creature begin to wobble when she moved. She pushed to one side as hard as she could. Closer, closer, closer.

_Slam!_

Her body hopelessly hit back to the ground and she let out a fearful sob.

I'm going to die.

The thought swam slowly around her mind.

Then it hit.

She felt revitalised and full of energy. The creature's strength seemed to crumble away as she pushed back. She rolled the creature off her stomach with an angry grunt. She pulled the knife out of her belt and pulled herself along by her arms. The zombie began to pull itself back up. Sonny plunged the knife into the back of its dry neck. It let out a final hiss and fell back on its back. Dead. She lay on the floor breathing heavily, confused by what came over her. Then she heard a cry from upstairs. She didn't have time to grab her rifle and she had left her **FN FAL **back on the platform so she just ran with herself and a knife. She leapt up the stairs and turned left and gasped.

"Dempsey!" He had his back against the wall, and his gun was lying on the floor. He yanked the zombie's right arm and tried to roll away but a swooping, sharp left claw slashed across Dempsey's chest making blood pool against his t-shirt. While Dempsey was immobile the creature then struck Dempsey's temple and the marine was out like a light. "NO!" She screamed and her legs powered her towards the predator. She plunged the blade into its temple with a horrendous _cracking_ noise. The creature gargled as it suddenly became limp and collapsed to the floor. She shoved the dead Russian down the stairs next to her and she turned her attention to Dempsey. She felt his ever growing paler face and it was losing warmth as well. Her hand went past the warm sticky liquid pooling on his shirt. She retched as she saw the dark stain on her hand but carried on tending. She had no syrettes, they had got uncomfortable in her pocket and she had given them to Richtofen for his bag. "HELP!" She screamed. "SOMEONE COME QUICK!" Her voice echoed around the cosmodrome and she could hear voices in reply. She looked down at Dempsey.

He was still.

She grabbed his wrist, a pulse but faint. Sonny felt her cool go like Dempsey's moments. She began ripping off his green t-shirt revealing a blood stained muscly chest. She looked in horror at the deep gash that was made of three marks went across the right side of his breast. She realised she need something to stop the bleeding. His t-shirt was tattered and blood stained and his over shirt was even dirtier. Without thinking Sonny pulled off his over shirt and then continued to take off her vest. She balled it into her bundle and presses against the gashes on his chest. "Come on Dempsey, stay with me, I need you…I need you." She pleaded as he remained unconscious. Tears began to drip down her cheeks. All she wanted was Dempsey. For him to live. For him to wake up. For him to smile.

For him to love you?

It flashed across her mind and she tried to dismiss it but it kept reoccurring. She came out the odd state when she heard the first shuffle. Her head whipped round lashing her ponytail across her face. Four zombies were shuffling slowly towards her. She began breathing heavily and tried to find a weapon with her right hand. Her knife was still in the creature's skull and she couldn't see Dempsey's. But something shiny caught her eye that was strapped to his upper thigh. She pulled the buttoned clasp open and grabbed the silver pistol. Why he had it, she did not know why but it was a weapon. She cocked the gun and aimed it at the first zombie. The gun shook in her hand as it ripped through the creature's chest. It fell back with a deep, dull _thud_. She then aimed at the second creature, taking care to aim for the head realising she'll run out of bullets otherwise. Two _cracks_ rang around the barren centre and it made the creature's head jar as the two bullets penetrated its forehead. She then aimed the pistol at the penultimate zombie she fired once and the bullet hit the skull. The tears and saliva made her cough and the bullet hit the creature's stomach instead. She pulled the trigger once more and the bullet hit the zombie's chest. It fell down dead and she aimed the gun at the last zombie.

_Click_

Sonny screamed out in frustration and chucked the empty pistol to the floor. She buried her head into Dempsey's bare, bloodied torso. She could hear more shuffling joining the other zombie but she kept her face on Dempsey's chest. The warm liquid was sticking to her face but she didn't care. The zombies were going slowly towards their prey. Then a thought came to her head.

Obviously Samantha wants to draw out my death.

She gave herself a small smile when she realised she'd die; covered in blood that wasn't her own, topless and feasted on by undead Russian scientists. The creature was now looming over her. She braced for the worst. The first hit was enough.

Dead.

Sonny dared herself to look up, just to see Mac shooting his third zombie, Chven by his side.

"Mac!" She wept in relief; she continued sobbing as she looked at Dempsey's still body. Mac cleaned up the rest of the zombies and he ran over to Sonny. He pulled her into a hug and put his lips to her ear.

"You're ok, I'm here." He turned to Chven. "Can you bridal lift him? He may be heavy but I can't help you I'll have to cover you." He nodded, keeping silent. He turned to Sonny. "Right, Sonny? You're going to let go ok?" She shook her head.

"No! Mac! Please, he can't last a-"

"Sonny." He interrupted, keeping calm for her sake. "I will hold onto the t-shirt while you put on his over shirt. Ok?" She faltered.

"Mac, I don't need a top, I'm fine." She grunted with annoyance.

"Sonny for your own sake put the top on." Mac picked up the shirt with one hand; put down his **G11 **with the other and pressed it down on the shirt covering Dempsey's wound. "One three I'm going to take over from you and you will put the shirt on, ready?" She silently nodded. "One, two…Three." Mac pressed both hands down on the shirt and Sonny hurriedly pulled on the green shirt. Then she took over from Mac. Mac looked at Chven. "Ready to lift him?" Chven nodded again.

"Yes." He replied. Mac looked at Sonny.

"Keep pressure on the shirt, walk alongside Chven to the others and I'll cover you." Mac pulled up his **G11** and with much straining; Chven managed to lift Dempsey. Mac walked ahead and scanned the dip. Nothing. They walked down the stairs and began walking up the opposing stairs. Two zombies ran around the corner and Mac aimed down the sight. The three round bursts made short work of the decaying guards and the low power scope made Mac's accuracy improve greatly. He carried on walking through. He could still hear Sonny and Chven's footsteps and was reassured they were behind him. He saw a group of zombies run down the large steps from the raised platform and he pulled the pin off a grenade on his belt and gave it a throw. The metal ball landed in front of the archway leading towards the box room. As soon as the creatures ran across the ball the grenade went off. Blood and body parts showered the close area. "Right, quickly now." He said and they moved quicker to the box room. They moved up the stairs and Mac shot a zombie climbing out the window. There was a cry from the room behind a closed door opposite the stairs. Mac raised his weapons. The door burst open and Nikolai ran out with a couple zombies in pursuit. Mac aimed down the sight and managed to take down two. Nikolai whipped around with his **RPK** and slaughtered the rest. He smiled then looked at Mac. His face dropped when he saw Dempsey's unconscious, limp and bleeding body.

"Nikolai is Richtofen still upstairs?" Mac asked urgently and Nikolai nodded.

"Yeah…Yeah he is, we need to get him some help." Nikolai stated and Mac nodded. Nikolai beckoned with his head, insinuating it was all clear. Mac lead Sonny and Chven up the stairs, all the way to the top floor. Richtofen was killing zombie after zombie in front of the old, glowing box and Takeo was guarding the window. Mac ran through.

"Richtofen!" He cried and Richtofen looked then laughed.

"HAHA! Ze American is dying? Oh god! HAHA! Zhat is too funny!" Sonny ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Ricky please! Don't let him die, I am imploring you please!" Sonny pleaded at the German. Richtofen looked deep at Sonny.

"Heh, if you feel so strongly about him, I think I could, help." He put emphasis into the last word. The sudden mood change made Mac feel uncomfortable but Sonny was just happy for the news. Richtofen pointed to the floor in front of him. "Place him here." He said stiffly then he turned to Sonny. "And also refrain from zhe "Ricky" next time." Sonny nodded as Chven carefully placed Dempsey's dead looking body at his feet. Richtofen kneeled down and examined the still bleeding wound. "Zhe syrettes von't be enough, he'll need stitching." He looked at Mac. "You vill help me vith zhat." He turned to Chven. "You and Nikolai look for somevhere vhere ve can clean him up. Zhere must be somevhere around here. Takeo, you look for zombies and look after zhe girl; I think she may have a breakdown if not…"

Chven and Nikolai walked down the stairs and through the door that Nikolai had come from. They walked down another flight of stairs and came out to a small landing that had an alcove in which a Juggernog machine sat. Nikolai gave a gruff laugh.

"You know, if it had been anyone else in Dempsey's position I would not have been as worried. Do you want to know why Viktor?" He spoke in Russian and also used Chven's first name.

"Why?" Chven replied quietly in Russian, trying to avoid finding out where Nikolai had found out what his first name was.

"Because he is the only one here I really like. No offence and all but, you don't talk much." Chven just nodded. "Takeo just gets on my nerves with all that Asian crap he comes out with. Richtofen is well… you get my point, and Sonny and Mac… They're alright, a little too cocky for my liking." He laughed. "But it looks like Sonny had a reality shock." They walked down another flight of stairs to the bottom floor, there was a large metal door with two concrete barricades in front of it. A sign in Russian read; _Workers lounge area and locker rooms. _Chven pointed;

"Locker rooms normally have showers, shall we check it out?" He asked. Nikolai smiled.

"I think you found the jackpot my friend." He looked at the concrete barriers "There's just the issue with them…"

**Finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it, I think because it took so long to write (with a whole new laptop, dodgy old laptop) that one, I'm gonna start writing the next one asap. R&R please!**


	17. Behind Closed Doors

**So the paragraph separation is awful! I have found out how to add in lines so you don't have to worry about that anymore! Here is Chapter 17…**

Mac's hands were stained red as he held together the cuts on Dempsey's chest. Richtofen's steady hands were stitching the two pieces of flesh together as the bleeding began to stem. Dempsey began to stir and Mac could see him wince.

"We should give him something for the pain; he's going to wake up soon." He noted in German. Richtofen just smiled and he carried on stitching.

"Do I want to? Maybe the American should get what he deserves. A bit of pain should do him well, especially if it's inflicted by me." He replied in the same language; looking deep into Dempsey's wound. Mac eyed the syrettes in Richtofen's bag. Richtofen caught Mac's look and then their two similar jade, emerald eyes stared into each other's. The German stopped stitching and pulled out a needle from a pouch on his belt. He pulled off the cap and pushed the needle into Dempsey's arm. He didn't push, he waited. Then Dempsey's face began to wince. He let out a low pained grown and Richtofen seemed to lap up the grown with a bite on his lower lip. "Ah ha, that is what I was waiting for…" He pushed down on the plunger and Dempsey's contorted face began to relax.

"Thank you." Mac said. Richtofen continued stitching and Mac held the flesh together. Mac had never considered himself a nurse or someone who actually could give first aid; so he took the decision to observe and take mental notes of what Richtofen was doing…

* * *

><p>Sonny sat motionless on the floor. She could feel Dempsey's sticky blood lying on her skin. A messy piece of fringe stuck to her face from a drop of blood that she knew was not hers. Inside she felt like she was going to collapse in on the growing empty feeling inside.<p>

It pained her.

Takeo was standing by watching her. He noticed her eye give movement that differed to the motionless look she had on herself. Sonny seemed to wake up and look at herself. She looked up and down her blood stained arms and chest. She gasped and exhaled, like a fish out of water. She began to sob at the mess on her arms and she clutched her stomach. Takeo was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do as Sonny's state seemed to crumble by the second. She felt hot and uncomfortable she just sobbed as she remembered looking at Dempsey's chest. It scared her, she felt like this towards no one else…Except Mac. And she loved Mac.

She loved Dempsey.

She wanted him and she wasn't going to let him die. She knew that now she wasn't trying to keep just her and Mac alive.

She was trying to keep everyone alive, especially Dempsey.

She looked up at Takeo.

"Has he taken worse?" She asked Takeo. He shrugged.

"He has taken…Similar…But we all have…" Takeo answered. Sonny brought herself to stop crying and went back to being motionless.

Because at the moment, that was all she could do…

* * *

><p>Chven looked to see that the eight grenades were all aligned.<p>

"Are we good?" Nikolai asked and Chven nodded. He had placed his and Nikolai's grenades behind the two concrete barriers, four behind each. The barriers couldn't be moved so Chven took the decision to blow the barriers away. He grabbed the metal rod he had found lying below the stairs around some rubble and slotted them through the eight circular pins. Nikolai grabbed the other end as it came through the last grenade.

"On three, we run, got it?" Nikolai smiled.

"Since this crazy shit started, all I've been doing is running." He said and Chven just continued to look at the metal rod.

"Ok, One." His fingers grasped the rod, so did Nikolai's. "Two." His muscles tensed and prepared to pull. "Three!" He pulled the rod and all the pins released themselves from the explosive balls. He ran full pelt towards the centrifuge room. He leapt from dirty concrete onto the white, polished blood stained floor and Nikolai landed next to him. The explosion was ground shaking. Bits of concrete hit the opposing wall and some stone hit Chven's booted foot. Once the floor had stopped rumbling Chven crawled back into the dark room and looked at the large metal door. There were just two large black stains on the door that was seemingly undamaged. The concrete blocks however lay in large pieces, strewn across the floor. Nikolai snorted.

"Looks like that door is built to stand anything…" Soon two pairs of footsteps came thundering down the stairs. Sonny and Takeo looked at the mess on the bottom floor.

"What on Earth just happened?" She asked horrified. She made her way down to Chven and looked right at him. The way she was covered in blood and looked fiercely at him made Chven feel some sort of fear towards her. "You, just cause some kind of small earthquake while Richtofen and Mac are working on Dempsey, trying to save his life! Are you for fucking real?" She screeched and Nikolai gave a grunt laugh.

"Ha, Sonny we were working a way out to help Dempsey, so stop being so period!" Sonny whipped around and looked at Nikolai.

"Look, you drunk piece of shit! Being "period" doesn't exist! And in what way were you trying to help Dempsey?" Nikolai inclined his head at the door.

"Behind that door is the workers lounge and locker rooms." Chven looked down at Sonny.

"Locker rooms normally have showers-"

"I know that Chven." She answered sharply. Sonny looked at the mess around her then glared at Nikolai.

"You know most people here with half a brain cell would have found another way of moving those blocks! Like asking for help from other people to move them!" She hissed and Nikolai just shrugged and stared daggers at the woman. Sonny looked at the two large door handles and then looked at Takeo.

"Could you give me hand please?" She asked softly as she took one of the handles and Takeo took the other. They heaved against the stiff handles clockwise for 90° until they were both pointing downwards. The two of them heaved on the large metal doors and they groaned in complaint as they were forced to leave their dormant state. Takeo's door was halfway open while Sonny was still struggling as it was progressing at a much slower state. Chven walked over and gave Sonny a hand. Nikolai, however, remained still and just watched with his arms crossed. They pushed and the doors hit the concrete walls with a large metal _clang!_ She gave Chven a gruff thanks as she brushed her hands together. They looked at the foyer kind of room which then separated into three doorways; one on each wall. The walls were still concrete but the floor was now the kind of floors you get in hospitals. They stepped in and the floor was pristinely clean. Sonny turned to the left first and pulled down the door handle. The floor in the room was tiled and there were rows and rows of free standing lockers in groups of five with benches in front of the lockers. She walked in followed by the others. She walked in between a row and found a gap in the wall leading into an open white room with shower heads poking out the walls. Sonny sighed in relief.

"Well, we'll be able to clean up." She said looking at a row of sinks on the far wall then she turned to one of the lockers. They all weren't locked so Sonny opened one up and looked inside. A full outfit of combat clothes complete with boots hung from the small rod in the locker; while the boots sat on the metal floor of the locker. She ran her hand down the cloth and closed her eyes.

Who wore this outfit? Did they have loved ones? What were their interests? What did they love to do in their spare time? Did they have hopes and dreams? What was their plan in life?

What was their fate?

Sonny slowly opened her eyes and let go of the cloth; disturbed by the last thought. She looked at the other stuff in the locker. A bar of soap, a razor, shaving foam, a comb, two towels (one large, one small) and a pair of underwear and socks. There was also a tin labelled; шампунь. Sonny frowned and picked it up, she stepped back.

"Chven!" She called, his head poked around the row of lockers.

"Yes?" He asked curtly. Sonny held up the tin.

"What does this say?" She asked. Chven gave the tin a read.

"Shampoo." He said and Sonny ran a hand through her knotted and greasy hair.

"Amazing." She said letting the ends of her mouth turn upwards into a smile. "Something good finally comes my way."

* * *

><p>Mac took the handkerchief and poured a bit of water on it. He wiped away the blood from Dempsey's chest and looked up at Richtofen.<p>

"Are we done?" He asked. The German nodded.

"Ya, go and check up on vhat zhey are doing downstairs, I heard zhat rumble and I don't trust them…" Mac nodded and stood up. He looked at Dempsey's still body and Richtofen gave a small laugh. "I assure you Mac he vill be fine." Mac hurried down the stairs trying to distance himself from the man. He came down to the bottom of the building and saw the open door. He stepped inside and looked at the three doors.

"Hello?" Sonny's voice came from the room on the left.

"Mac? Mac!" She called, she ran out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Woah, I have blood all over me. " He said and Sonny backed away.

"Join the club." She looked up. "Can I see him?" He nodded and rubbed her arm.

"Go on up." She ran off and Mac looked at the others in the room. "Oh, look at this." He noted at the room. There was a gush if water and Mac looked and saw Nikolai pulling a switch on one of the showers, he turned it off again. Nikolai shrugged and began unwrapping the headscarf around his head and placed it on a bench. His head was covered in short black hair. He began to unpeel layer after layer until he stood in his underclothes.

"Um…Nikolai?" Mac asked and Nikolai stopped.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um…Why are you taking off your clothes?" Nikolai rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking a shower, what else do you think? That I want to make a habit of strolling around naked?" He asked smiling. Takeo began to take off his clothes too and Mac turned on his heels.

"I'm not engaging in that." He walked out the room leaving the two men to start collecting washing items and towels while Chven walked out with Mac. Mac looked at the other doors. He looked at the one in the centre and smiled. "Want to have a look?" He asked and Chven shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He said and Mac walked over and twisted the door knob. He stepped in and gasped. There in the room stood; a screen, eighteen chairs and a projector. Mac began to breathe heavily. Chven's arm wrapped itself around Mac's shoulder. "We can go if you want; I understand it may be hard." Chven's voice was a whisper and his Russian accent made Mac feel safe. He looked at Chven, taking in his features. Mac smiled;

"Yeah, let's just move on." The final room just contained a lounge with scattered tables and chairs. Mac turned to look at Chven.

"Well, more space to sleep in." Mac said shrugging. Chven nodded.

"Well, it will be better than the floor. I think it has been causing this ache in my back." Mac smiled and took Chven's hand.

"Oh I don't know, I found you pretty comfy…"

* * *

><p>Sonny came through the doorway. Richtofen was pulling off his gloves revealing pale spindly hands. Sonny stopped and looked at Richtofen. He smiled and started to walk out the open room.<p>

"He is all yours." He said as walked by her. She stepped in without acknowledging Richtofen's leave. She knelt beside the marine's stirring body and waited. She watched as Dempsey's chest gently rose and fall. His skin had regained some colour and he gave the odd twitch sometimes. She began to stroke the blonde hair on his head. She ran her hand through his hair and also began to gently rub his forehead. He saw a blue eye emerge from one eye. A playful smile came across the rejuvenated face.

"Well, I must say. I've woken to worse sights." Sonny sighed in relief.

"Dempsey!" She cried and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't scare me like that!" She said half laughing, while crying. Dempsey gave a week chuckle and wrapped his hand around the back of Sonny's head. He pulled her close and locked lips with her. She felt like her knees would give way at any second and she had a strange buzz in her stomach. She broke off for air and sighed. "Um…That, was good" She said laughing. And Dempsey cocked an eyebrow.

"Does this make us a thing now?" He questioned and Sonny gave him another kiss.

"Yeah, I sort of realised this when…I felt like I couldn't lose you." Tears pricked her eyes. "I was so scared, I just saw all that blood and I felt so useless…" She broke out in a sob and Dempsey rubbed her arm.

"Look, I'm ok now, even though I don't know how I got here and I have a really sharp ache on my chest, but I'm sure you helped." Sonny sniffed.

"I don't suppose I did much." Dempsey gave a gruff laugh.

"Well, you're certainly making me feel better right now…"

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so Nikolai, Takeo and Sonny had used the showers. Dempsey was resting and Richtofen had busied himself doing other things unknown to the rest.<p>

Mac had bathed his t-shirt and boxers in water from one of the sinks and were lying out to dry on the benches. He'd managed to scrub the blood off his jeans but they would take ages to dry so he had taken a pair of combats from a locker. He shut the door hoping people would take this as a sign of; stay out. He hung his towel on a pipe leading to an opposing shower and he turned on his own shower. Mac smiled, it felt marvellous to have a clean feeling again. The layer of grease and dirt on his body and face washed down the sink. He washed away the soap and ran the shampoo through his thick hair. The shampoo left his hair feeling soft and fixed. He spent another minute just savouring the warm water on his body. He turned off his shower and quickly towelled off. He wrapped the towel around himself and walked out the room. He checked his shirt and boxers. They were only slightly damp so he pulled them on and also pulled on a pair of socks and combats from a locker. He laced up his boots and turned around. He went to walk out when a Russian accented voice rang out.

"You suit them." Mac jumped and turned to see Chven smiling at him.

"You scared me." He said and Chven smiled, looping his arms around Mac's waist.

"Why don't I make it up for you?" Chven asked and Mac smiled. Chven went in first. Mac wrapped his arms around Chven, as Chven's hands massaged Mac's sides. They worked their way to the front and moved downwards towards the fly of Mac's trousers-

"No." Mac said backing away. Chven looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"No…No I'm not ready Chven I don't want to do it, here or now." He said and Chven frowned.

"Why?" He asked almost disgruntled.

"Because I don't." Mac said firmly. "And I'd appreciate it if you respected my choices." He said and Chven looked at his feet, going red with embarrassment.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Mac shook his head.

"It's fine, I was just taken by surprise…" He looked at the door, "I think I'm just gonna, go to sleep. Night." Mac walked out the locker room leaving Chven on his own. All was silent, it was then broken by the crash of a locker being kicked by an angry Russian and a torrent of curses in Russian.

**A/N Phew…finished. Sorry it took long but it seems to be performing season at my school 0_0 and I seem to have no free evenings. I hope you enjoyed it, please review :)  
>P.S Finally! Some good paragraph separation! <strong>


	18. The Front Line

**A/N Oh god… I spread myself out too thin 0_0, finally I am sat here ready to write Chapter 18 and I hope to finish this before I venture on a lovely relaxing holiday :)… I wrote that before I had travelled 300 miles to my holidays and I obviously have not hit my target sitting here in an unfamiliar lounge :), and I failed that too as I am at home… So finally I can present to you Chapter 18…**

The girl in the reflection was not the girl that had gone for a walk in the woods nearly a month ago. The lipstick had run out leaving behind a pair of less full pink, pale lips. The little rays of sunshine she had managed to catch in the alleyway next to the theatre she had once been trapped in would be relief to the Russian desert she was in that seemed to never have any sun. This had left her skin pale and almost ghost like. Sonny sighed. Maybe she had lied.

She missed beauty.

Her hair was long and unkempt so she had started putting it in a bun with the single remaining bobble she had. She was certainly envious of her past self with the rows and rows of cosmetic products in her bathroom that turned her into a prettier face. It wasn't only her face, but her ribs had begun to protrude due to a drop in food and she was sporting; bruises, cuts, scratches and some small bites on her legs from the insects. She also noticed the new found space in her bra confirming she had dropped at least a cup size. All in all; Sonny was hating the fact she missed being pretty.

"BABOOSHKA!"

Sonny shrieked, and turned backwards slamming into the sink she stood over. Mac was keeling over in laughter as Sonny placed a hand on heart.

"Fuck off! That was not funny!" She breathed, "Jesus my heart is pounding…What on Earth were you doing?" She asked exasperated at Mac and her friend just widened his eyes.

"EEEY YI YI! Yeah sorry I was being Kate Bush." He said calmly relaxing his eyes. Sonny then broke into a smile.

"You're an absolute prat, you know that?" Mac just shrugged and extended his leg out in a swinging walk.

"Eh, it was fun; which everyone seems to be lacking in recently." He swung himself onto a bench and sat down. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I hardly believe fighting for your life in an abandoned cosmodrome calls for much fun." Mac pointed at her.

"Au contraire my blonde bimbo." Sonny rolled her eyes. "It calls for more fun." Sonny sat down beside her best friend.

"Hmm, I don't think that'll settle with the others." She said smiling. Mac nodded in agreement.

"Eugh, everyone's just boring." Mac pursed his lips. "It's the little things you know? The things I miss." Sonny turned to him.

"Like?"

"Well, my car for starters, obviously my family as well but I think it's different when they're all aunts and cousins if you know what I mean?" Sonny shook her head.

"No, I don't." She said then sighed. Mac's family life was dysfunctional, a murderous father and a mother who in their time is scattered across the grounds of Calke Abbey, a personal favourite spot of hers. But he did have others. Unlike Sonny whom had no family and was told she was found wandering the streets of Nottingham at the age of seven, anything before that was a blur. There were a few faces she could remember. A kindly old woman with a plump face and body who when Sonny thinks of her has a thought of fresh warm pain au chocolats. Somewhere along the line is a young man of about 20, his face seems to radiate fun and laughter but still it was only feelings that were linked to these faces.

Nothing physical.

And one thing that reoccurred in her mind was more predominant, it was physical and somehow terrifying and it haunted her dreams leaving her-

"Oh god! Sonny I'm so sorry!" Gasped Mac. Sonny raised a hand and smiled.

"Mac really it's just a figure of speech I understand. But really, what do you miss most?" Mac looked up at the ceiling.

"Honestly? I would have to say my job." Sonny rolled her head at Mac.

"Yes, I can see why…" Sonny was looking back at the theatre with Mac being part of the cast of the show that was all singing and dancing; and also Mac's dream job. Sonny then looked at her booted feet. "Why do we seem to just accept the fact that we've been stuck in some sort of zombie nightmare and we also keep being pulled into something deeper?" Sonny asked. Mac took Sonny's hand.

"Maybe because we've learned to accept things others can't. And now it's too late for us to disassociate ourselves, we are part of this." Sonny gave his hand a squeeze back.

"Also we've invested too much into this." She concluded. They looked at each other. Mac spoke first.

"Like Dempsey?" He asked. She nodded.

"And like Chven?" He nodded back then Sonny looked up at Mac. "The reels?" Mac nodded.

"They are something we cannot afford to lose." He said with a grit of determination. Sonny stood up, bending down to grab her **FAMAS**.

"You coming?" She asked and Mac nodded standing up. He pulled Sony into a hug and they just stood there. Sonny hadn't ever considered Mac's words before.

Accepting…

They stepped out of the landing and into the room with the generators lining the wall. Mac raised his arms above his head in a long stretch.

"Sleeping on the floor…Wonders for your neck and back!" He said in a cheerful sarcastic and manner. They stepped out the building and into the dusty atmosphere of the cosmodrome. They walked through the archway when a large figure snatched up Sonny.

"How's my ray of Sunshine doing?!" Sonny let out a short squeal as Dempsey swung round the small British Girl.

"Umm, good! Better if she could breathe!" She said laughing returning Dempsey's hug. Mac made a heart shape with his hands.

"Aww, my little OTP." He said and Dempsey frowned.

"What?" Mac shook his head.

"Just enjoy Sonny." Mac said and Sonny rested her head on Dempsey's chest.

"Hmm, it would be nice just to relax for one day…No, fretting fighting just relaxing." Dempsey scoffed a laugh.

"Yeah, like devil bitch would allow that." Dempsey said with spite. Sonny looked around the dusty scrapheap they stood.

"Where are the others?"

"Nikolai's sleeping up on that platform over there, Takeo's somewhere meditating and does anyone really know where the Doc disappears to?" Mac frowned.

"And Chven?" Dempsey grinned.

"Oh yeah, that guy; he's…Somewhere." Mac shook his head

"I'll find him." Mac walked away shifting the shotgun strapped to his back. Dempsey raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mac seems to have an attachment with Chven alright." Sonny let out a pretend sob.

"Oh my! I have been replaced; Mac had the choice of me or Chven and woe to be he chose the latter!" She said in an overly dramatic British accent and Dempsey just gave her a poke in the ribs.

"Yeah; but you got yourself a new man!" He said then he flexed his biceps. "And this one got the big guns." Sonny gave out a short laugh and rubbed one of arms.

"Oh yes…very firm." They laughed and then Dempsey pulled her in for a kiss. Sonny broke the kiss for air and then laughed. "My god, our breath…Is really bad." She confirmed and Dempsey just shrugged.

"I don't really care." He went in for another.

"_The device! You must find the device! The mechanism must be repaired! Please! Get to the box! The box!"_ Dempsey sighed.

"Look mister! We don't know what you're talking about!"

"_Nein Gersch! I vill find you! On other matters I can't have distractions! Good bye you little distractions! AND RICHTOFEN!" _Sonny broke the embrace and pulledher **FAMAS **back out. She stood back to back with Dempsey and aimed her weapon at the raised platform and his at the arch way and path.

Silence.

Sonny couldn't hear anything.

"Umm, is there an- AAH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON MY LEG!" Sonny hopped away still screaming as Dempsey shot the zombie crawling out of the ground. "Ugh! Is it dead is it dead is it dead?!" Dempsey ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Yes! Now come on! NIKOLAI!"

"Eh? What is so important that it interrupts sleep?" Nikolai asked groggily, pulling himself up and Sonny raised her hands.

"Um, your life?" Nikolai stretched.

"Hmm, that just about cuts it." Sonny saw two zombies jump out the window on the metal gangplank. She aimed up and fired. The bullets tore through the crumbly flesh sending body bits and flesh flying in every direction. Their body's slumped over the hand rail and hit the ground with a hollow _thud_. Nikolai joined Sonny and Dempsey in the junkyard and they noticed more zombies running towards them. Sonny looked down the track; clear.

"This way!" She shouted and they ran towards the centrifuge room with a trail of zombies behind them.

"There are too many! Try to kill some!" Shouted Dempsey as they passed the first window. They ran to a small alcove where the path jutted into a square and they turned to face the onslaught of undead soldiers and scientists. There was the flashes of muzzles and the spray of blood. Sonny's gun gave the dreaded _click!_ And she pulled out the magazine. Dempsey's gun followed her and Nikolai's machine gun managed to give them time to reload. Dempsey turned to Sonny. "Sonny! Watch our six we're moving back to the junkyard!" Sonny obliged and backed up to Dempsey. She rested the butt of her gun into her shoulder and aimed down her sights. Reducing her shots to three round shots due to the light feeling her bandolier was regrettably giving…

Mac had entered the dip outside the centrifuge room when Samantha's message had echoed around the cosmodrome. His eyes flashed towards the now open gate. His legs powered him up the stairs and down the curving path. The zombie jumped out of the window and stared right into the young man's eyes. Green met Yellow and Green won with a knife to the zombie's chest. He withdrew the bloody knife and carried on running.

"CHVEN?!" He called out but was caught off guard by a zombified guard who struck Mac in the back and he stumbled over. The **G11** he was holding clattered to the ground. The gun was soon flanked by two zombies. Mac rolled clear of the onslaught and pulled himself up. The first arm swung from the left. He slammed a foot into the zombies chest and the creature was flown back. Mac pivoted around and palmed the second zombie in the chest. The force of the palm snapped the brittle flesh and bone in the zombies neck. The third lunged forward but was caught by Mac's knife which he'd pulled out of his belt. The blood gurgled over the knife in a similar fashion to putting ones foot in a fast flowing stream. Mac took the gap to turn away from the courtyard he stood in and run through an open door he stumbled through and came to a small back yard with more junk lying around, a large jet lying in the middle and another raised platform with what seemed to be a lander station on it. The yard was walled off and there was a single gate standing on the left. Chven was standing alone on the platform looking panicked as the zombies began to run towards the lone Russian. "Chven!" Mac called and Chven looked in relief at Mac who was running at the zombies while withdrawing his **HS-10 **the wide sprays of shotgun blasts covered the air, detaching limbs and shredding skin. He leapt up onto the platform and turned to face a group of zombies coming out of the window to the left. He pointed his shotgun at the crowd and fired once. Four heads jerked back at once as the pellets rocketed through the air. He looked at Chven who was trying to hold off the zombies with his **SPECTRE**. Mac called over.

"How are you fairing on the ammo front?" Chven looked at his bandolier.

"I'm good." He said stepping closer. "Thank you for considering and caring for me." He said and Mac gave Chven a short but sweet kiss.

"I always will." Chven's eyes seemed to light up his whole face as the corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile. Then Mac's face dropped.

"Look out!" He cried grabbing Chven's neck with one hand and pulling him out the way for his shotgun which was held in his other and he fired at the zombie running up to the couple. Chven then whirled Mac back around. Mac gasped at the sheer amount running from the entrance. Mac looked back at the lander station. He grabbed Chven's arms.

"I'll deal with the zombies," He said grabbing Chven's **SPECTRE. **"You get the lander here. Ok?" Chven nodded, still silent and Mac whipped around to fire at the zombies. The short bursts managed to keep Mac and the zombies at a stale mate but there was no progression from either side. Mac pulled a grenade from his belt and lobbed it into the dust. There was large _bang!_ and body bits flew high into the eternally dark sky. They stalled the waves and Mac looked back to Chven. "Any closer?!" He called and Chven furrowed his brow.

"The wording is really complex, I…I think this is it." He shoved his thumb into a yellow button and an alarm went off.

"_Rapid cooling activated." _The lander space opened up and water gushed from the structure around them.

"CHVEN! TURN IT OFF!" Mac yelled and Chven hit the same button and the sprays of water stopped. Mac quickly began to continue firing. Chven's brow was burrowed in concentration. The words were using extremely technical terms that had obviously been named by the scientists themselves.

_Express freshening_

_Direct impairment _

Chven was baffled by the random words that were printed across the labels. He looked hard at one label.

_Tempt Transference_

Chven's finger was hanging over this label. It was a blue, plastic, switch and the words looked it could have something to do with calling the lander.

"CHVEN HURRY!" Mac shouted as the **SPECTRE **gave the _click!_ He pulled out his shotgun but the zombies were now below the raised platform. He flipped down the switch and there was a small _beep_. There was a distant rumble and they looked to the sky to see a lander shoot into the sky. It made its way uniformly to the junkyard they were situated in and begun to descend spewing smoke from the jets. The lander station whirred and the hexagonal base opened up. It slotted into the station and Mac backed up onto the lander. There was a whoosh from the base of the station as Mac fired his last two rounds into the crowd to keep them away. Chven pressed the button but the lander let out a negative _buzz_. He continued to press but the same result kept arising. Mac kicked a close zombie and he looked at Chven. "Come on!" Chven then hit the button once more and it let out an ascending whine. The gates shot up separating them from the creatures and then it rose into the sky, blasting the zombies back. Mac let out a sigh as he threw his empty shotgun into the crowd with contempt towards the weapon. "What took you so long?" Mac asked as the lander rattled through the sky. Chven was gripping the centre console with his eyes shut tight. Mac shook his head. "Are you going to open your eyes?" Chven gave an exasperated sigh.

"No, I do not like heights is that a problem?" Snapped back Chven, Mac glared at him.

"I was just asking." Mac growled back and Chven looked up and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry." Mac raised a hand.

"Don't worry." The lander abruptly stopped and sent them down the chimney. The sounds of gunshots echoed around the centrifuge. Takeo and Richtofen had their backs to the lander and were firing automatic weapons at the steady stream of zombies that were messily entering the room. Richtofen looked back to the lander when he heard it enter.

"Surprise, Surprise. No weapons…" Mac smiled.

"Yeah; so chuck 'em over." Richtofen tossed his revolver at Mac and he passed it on to Chven. Takeo tossed an **SMG **with **MPL **written across the side. Mac admired the gun and pointed it at the zombies. "Stick 'em up!" He joked before unloading a cascade of bullets into a group of zombies running down the stairs. The **MPL **grew to Mac's fondness as he continued to fend off the zombies. There was a gap of zombies. Richtofen ran towards the door that led to the Locker room.

"Come on! Zhis vay!" The four ran through and Mac noticed the **MPL** on the wall and he grabbed where the magazine went. A couple of clips rested in his hand and he smirked.

Finally the odds were in his favour…

Sonny aimed down her sight and managed to maim a zombie running for the American guarding the stairs. She stood on the balcony hanging over the junkyard and was deemed the job of guarding the window and helping Dempsey keep away the hordes. There was a _crack _of wood and Sonny turned to see creatures' arms wrangling and clawing through the bars. She ran over and slashed three necks with her knife. Blood ran onto the floor and over the window ledge. She turned and saw a group come up from the ground beneath her. She fired a round into the sandy earth.

**CLICK!**

"Shit! Dempsey I'm out!" She screamed as she flipped the gun around and wielded it like a club. There was a cry from Nikolai as he ran out of the doorway he was guarding and around twenty zombies thundered out. The group split like cells and half went for Nikolai.

The other…for Sonny.

Mac stepped out into the generator room Chven's revolver silenced two coming down the stairs.

"Good shot, honour to the better Russian." Takeo cheered.

"Thanks." Chven muttered. Richtofen pushed past him.

"Eh; you say too little." Richtofen perked up and listened to the soft sounds of fighting outside. There was a loud cry and Richtofen ushered them to crouch down as a crowd of zombies ran past clawing towards the junkyard. Richtofen looked back. "Ve have vone shot!" he called. "Ve run! Don't stop for anyvone! Kill only vhen neccasary! Clear?!" The other three nodded. He looked up. "GO!" Richtofen dashed off out the door and then Takeo too. Mac began heading out but quickly turned to Chven.

"Stay close." He muttered and he began running out. His arms swung in front of his face as he dashed out of the building. Dust blew into the sky as zombies shot from the ground and grenades exploded in the junkyard. He kept pushing forward behind Takeo; the air rushing through his face. Grenades and screams filled his eardrums and the adrenaline kept him close behind Takeo. A zombie lunged outwards towards Mac. Mac ducked and barged a shoulder into the zombie's chest. The creature spun to the floor and bounced on the dusty ground. Mac stumbled but continued running. He crossed past the upturned truck and looked for up.

"NO!" Mac's heart plummeted as he turned to Chven's voice. Chven's arm was being dragged back towards two zombies and Mac began to power forward.

"NEIN!" A gloved hand snatched his wrist. Mac looked back at Richtofen's green eyes. "It's over leave him!" Mac's whole being sunk at the thought. He yanked his arm with all his might. He grunted as he broke free and he powered his arms towards Chven. He unclipped his **MPL **and held it out. The two zombies were pulling Chven closer. Mac held his breath and steadied his arm. The heads were in line with his sight and he pulled the trigger. A burst of machine gun fire and the two zombies fell down dead. Mac grabbed Chven's arm.

"Come on!" He urged and they ran back. Three zombies intercepted their path and they raised their weapons. Bullets rained down upon the zombies and the path was cleared. Mac turned to Chven then saw a mass of ten or more zombies running towards them. "Oh god! Chven run!" Chven's legs drove forward and Mac followed. They ran up the stairs two at a time at a quick pace but the pack was gaining pace. Mac gave Chven a push forward. "Go on! Faster!" The leapt over the top step to see a struggle taking fold standing on the lander. Richtofen's fingers were clawing over the lander control pad as Sonny held his being back and Dempsey was seizing away the leather clad hand from the metal panel. Mac slammed into the panel and Chven hit the button. The lander blasted away their opponents as it shot in the air. Mac sank to his knees and sighed. He looked up. He did expect to see a rousing sigh of relief emanating from all his comrades but instead watched Richtofen viciously begin striking Chven…

**A/N Oh. My. God. DONE! I will apologise so much for the delay I have been so busy. Also that was a long chapter, wow. Please R&R :)**


	19. Freak

**Thank you to everyone who liked the last chapter I've been looking forward to the coming chapters for so long, a lot more is revealed and some struggles within human nature. So I was writing this chapter and realised I had wrote nearly 6,000 words so I thought to split them into two chapters, the second will be released very soon but I've decided to stagger the releases. But in the meantime, here is Chapter 19…**

Richtofen's closed fist planted another hook onto Chven's cheek. Chven feebly raised his arms to protect his face but the German's swift strikes still hit their mark. Chven let out a small whimper as the relentless force continued. Chven's face was in a shocked glazed state. Staring blankly as each punch hit his bloodying face. Mac felt the anger rage inside him.

How dare he think he can harm the man I love right in front of my eyes. He angrily thought.

He launched into action. Grabbing the bar on the control panel he vaulted over. In the tight space there was; there was limited tactics he could do. Before he could control himself the two feet that had vaulted planted a two footed kick on Richtofen's ribs. The German's eyes bulged as the kick knocked the wind out of the German. Richtofen's back bended over the railing as the force of Mac's kick forced him back. His feet tipped up as one of Mac's feet landed back to the ground. Richtofen's arms flailed as slowly began to fall out the lander. Takeo's arm launched out at a mental speed and caught Richtofen by his jacket lapel and pulled him back. Mac stumbled back on two feet and whipped out his knife and yanked Richtofen from the Asian's grip. The German was pulled back till his throat was placed gently onto Mac's quivering knife. Mac's upper lip was curled upwards in; contempt, disgust, rage and a mixture emotions.

"Don't you ever. And I mean, EVER! Hurt one of my friends again. Am I understood?" Mac growled and Richtofen traced his eyes along Mac's arm until their eyes met. There was a tense second before Sonny pulled Mac from Richtofen.

"No Mac! Let him go! He isn't worth it!" She wretched the knife away from the Germans throat and Dempsey pulled Mac away. Richtofen pointed an accusing finger at the crouched Russian who's glazed face was now red and cut in some places.

"Zhis little dumb…fuck!" He spluttered; "Almost jeopardized the whole plan! I cannot have dead, mourning or wounded soldiers!" Mac narrowed his eyes.

"I ain't anyone's soldier." Mac growled. The lander begun its descent and Mac turned to Chven "Are you ok?" He muttered and Chven slowly nodded and closed his gaping mouth.

"F-fine…I'm fine." Mac furrowed his brow, Chven's face had cuts and bruises all over yet he still seemed shaken and unmoving.

"Are you su-"

"I said I was fine." Chven snapped and Mac recoiled as the lander slowly docked. He turned away and waited for the zombies to come. He was shocked by Chven's reaction, why was he so touchy about his feelings? He seemed frightened at the prospect of anyone knowing about them and sometimes could get really defensive. Mac had contemplated ending it. Then Mac thought of the times when Chven had made him smile. He was the most handsome man Mac had ever laid eyes on and when Mac woke up and looked at him sleeping (let's just say Mac had woken up to worse sights) and sometimes when they talked Chven would just say something that would give Mac a buzz and leave him feeling in ecstasy. Mac turned around and shook the thought out of his head.

Now wasn't the time for sentiment.

The first creature ran in from the door and Dempsey put the creature out of its second existence. Mac ran off the lander and swept the area, clear for now. Mac looked at the others. Chven was leaning against the wall slightly shivering; Sonny was running out to join him followed by Takeo. Takeo stopped and perked up.

"I can hear them coming…" Mac perked his ears. A chorus of growls and snarls could be heard coming towards them with the rumble of footsteps. Richtofen ran forward.

"Everyvone! In a line! Schnell!" Chven hurriedly walked in line standing close to Mac, the latter was less reluctant to comply with the German but soon fell in place with the others. Soon all seven of them were standing 12 feet from the stairs each holding a weapon in neutral. "Ve fire vhen they come through zhe door!" Richtofen called. The groaning's got louder and soon footsteps were hitting the steps outside. "Ready?! Eins!" The second flight had been penetrated. "Zwei!" The noise was now immense, separate zombies could be distinguished. "Drei!" The first zombies begun descending the stairs. "FIRE!" The triggers fired and bullets whizzed across the space. Blood sprayed everywhere as the lead ripped away the flesh from their bones. The stairs were stained red with zombie innards and flesh. Mac dropped an empty clip to the floor and inserted another. Chven was hurriedly trying to fill his empty revolver with bullets. Nikolai let out a cry.

"BLEEEARGH!" Dempsey laughed.

"Ooh fuckin' Rah!" Sonny grinned.

"Game over buddy!" Mac, not wanting to be a kill-joy…

"Kill the bitch!" In the array of flashing muzzles and blasting magazines Mac noticed the mortality rate and let his finger off the trigger. Soon, one by one, each gun seized firing. Mac lowered his SMG and looked up. He sighed. "Wow." Sonny fell back.

"Shit. I'm tired." Dempsey stretched.

"You aren't the only one." Takeo smiled.

"Nice to have a challenge…"

* * *

><p>Mac was taking a stroll to the box that resided now in a room adjacent to the room with the power in and the box originally sat. He walked up to the box when he heard footsteps behind him. Hand on the hilt of his knife he turned around to see Chven behind him. Mac sighed.<p>

"Oh." He turned when Chven spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice cracking at the end. "I was scared. And I thought he was going to kill me then I just- I just…" Mac slowly looked back at Chven whose face was in a grimace. "Can't lose you…" His voice cracked and he begun to sob. Mac skittered up and gently placed his hands on Chven's face.

"Sh…shsh." He ushered. "It's ok, you're fine now, I don't let anyone hurt my friends, ever." He winced at the thought of all the other people killed by the cult followers of his father. But that was never going to happen again. Mac felt some of the blood, still bleeding from the cuts on Chven's cheek, run onto his fingers. Mac pulled him into a hug. Chven was still shaking. Mac was confused. Yes it was quite a beating but Mac had seen some take similar from zombies. Why was Chven so affected? Mac pulled out and smiled. "Have you got some cloth? A wipe of some sort?" Chven dipped a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out some cotton wipes. Mac took them and begun to gently dab some of the cuts on his face. Chven's eyes were dolefully looked at the floor as Mac cleaned up the blood dribbling from his face. Mac gave his thumb a lick and rubbed a dry spot of blood off of Chven's chin and then looked into his dark eyes. Chven pulled Mac in closer and they began to kiss his neck. Mac closed his eyes and inhaled. He gently pulled Chven's bristly chin up to his lips and caught hold of Chven's. Mac's stomach exploded into a frenzy of excitement as Chven's being pressed against his. Chven then pulled back slightly till only their noses were touching.

"Weren't you going to get a weapon?" Chven asked and Mac smiled. He swung his leg back and kicked the box lid open and grinned as the music box begun.

"I'm a pretty good multi tasker." Chven laughed and kissed Mac again. Mac laughed to and dug his finger into Chven's rib making him give out giggling yelp as he backed from Mac. Mac laughed more as he turned to see his given weapon. He turned around and grabbed the assault rifle with **COMMANDO **printed on the side. Chven pointed at the box.

"Want another go?" He asked and Mac mockingly put his finger under his chin and hummed.

"Hmm; why not?" He kicked his leg up again but hit the side of the box. "Not so smooth that time…" He said quietly as he bent down to lift the lid in the midst of Chven's chuckle. The weapons landed on a small yellow disk, set out like a platform. Mac frowned and took the three disks. He held one in his hand and frowned.

"What is that?" Chven asked and Mac shrugged. He twisted the device around and found some writing in Russian on the bottom.

"Hey Chven, come have a look at this…" Chven walked over and scratched his cropped hair as he looked at the writing.

"_Project Mercury… The Gersch device." _Mac raised it in his hand and then thought…

"Device…" He whispered… Then his eyes widened. "Chven! This is it! This is the device! The one that…" Mac thought again and smiled. "Gersch… It's Gersch's device we can help him!" Mac cried and Chven smiled.

"Yeah, we can… You're very clever." Mac blushed.

"Oh. Thank you." Mac smiled and Chven swept Mac's thick fringe to the side exposing his forehead.

"Beautiful and clever…" Chven whispered. Then looked into Mac's eyes and grinned. "Well more beautiful." Mac laid a hand on Chven's wrist.

"I'm lucky to have you." Chven cast a look down to his feet. Mac grinned and kissed Chven's stubbly cheek. "I'll see you later." Chven let Mac leave still looking at his feet. Chven sighed and let a tear drop to the floor. Mac wasn't lucky, he thought, Mac was with the vilest and most hideous man in the universe…

* * *

><p>Sonny looked around at her surroundings. She was sat on the stairs in the junkyard with body parts and blood splattered here and there. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Mac walk around the corner. She smiled and ran up to him. They hugged and Mac laughed.<p>

"Seems like ages since we've been together." Sonny smiled.

"Yeah you're right…" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you'd be with Dempsey?" Sonny laughed.

"Yeah I was… Then he fell asleep so I left him to it." Then Sonny stopped smiling and begun to wring her fingers together. Mac frowned.

"Sonny… What's up?" Sonny went to speak but stopped and raised her hands, then let them drop to her cargo clad thighs.

"The reels." Mac looked into her eyes. "They've been plaguing my mind like…like…A bad song? I'm not good at similes yet I digress I want or even need to see them." Sonny looked up at Mac and Mac nodded slowly.

"You're right… We should." Sonny widened her mouth.

"Now?" Mac gave a sly smirk.

"No time like the present…"

* * *

><p>Mac held the reels against the soft wispy hairs on his stomach as he slipped down the stairs towards the common room area. There was deep snoring within and Sonny peaked over.<p>

"Nikolai." She mouthed. She then motioned drinking and Mac nodded as he crept past the comatosed Russian and followed Sonny into the room with the projector in. Mac looked back as he softly closed the door behind him. He turned around whilst Sonny flipped the projector. Mac pulled out the reels and held them up.

"Which one first?" He asked, Sonny shrugged.

"You decide." Mac put the one in his left hand on one of the chairs and handed Sonny the other. She took it out the metal case and began fitting it into the projector. "I wonder what's on these…" She questioned as Mac switched off the lights.

"Guess we'll find out…"

* * *

><p><em>3<em>

_2_

_1_

The screen showed a man standing in an old kitchen opposite a short thin woman desperately holding his shoulders. A man too familiar for Mac…

"_My darling please…" The woman managed to sob out. "Please just go!" The younger man was crying too and was gripping the woman's shoulders._

"_No Mother! I-I can't! Where would I…Would I go?" Chven asked the woman's face contorted into desperate sobs._

"_My Viktor! Please!" A girl of about 15 ran in breathlessly and spoke rapidly in Russian. Chven's Mothers face straightened as she came to realisation. "Go to the barn Viktor! Hide in there! Go! Go!" Chven kissed his Mother's hand. _

"_I love you…" He turned and ran from the kitchen and across the vast stretching farm and towards the barn that stood upon the hill. He sped up and hid inside the barn and crouched behind the bales of hay. He stopped and shrank below the hay. The tears subsiding as he heard the wheels crumble up the dirt track towards the large wooden house. He stopped moving and began to breathe heavily. He waited for about ten minutes when he began to step towards the back of the barn. Then the footsteps caught up to him and pinned him to the straw covered floor. He squirmed as the two men held Chven down. One was bigger and bulkier whereas the other one was bulkier but shorter than Chven. Both wore hardwearing clothing and strong boots, similar to the man taking long steps up to Chven. He stopped at Chven's head and looked down at him. The face of Chven's new nightmares. _

"_Let's speak English as that seems to be what you and that whore of a Mother do." His voice was deep and very thickly accented. He began to pace as Chven still squirmed, his face covered in horrified fear. "Once upon a time, I had four sons. Dimitri was the eldest and named after his father. Then came Anton. He had a fourth named Lenin and a daughter Liliya. There was a third. His name was Viktor after his granddad. A war hero. But what does this son do?" He spat onto Chven's face and crouched low. "He decided to become a fucking little faggot." He roughly brought a claw across Chven's face. Chven cried out as the scratch cut through his skin. His father arose. He looked away. "Just why Chven? Hmm? You chose to be a disgrace, an abomination, a little piece of freakish shit!" Then Chven had made his move. It was hard to see what he did but one brother yelped and jumped up and the other took a fist to the chin. He was up and running. One brother tried to grab his ankle but Chven jumped over and began to run up the stairs. His father made for the stairs after Chven's brothers. Chven was on the upper level. One brother ran round after Chven and the other took the opposite way. Chven had taken his second corner when the one named Anton was running for him. Chven roughly shoved a bale of hay into him making him fall under the weight and cry out. Chven leapt over them and began to run back for the stairs when an arm swung out and hit him in his neck. He let out a loud grunt as he was lifted off his feet and onto his back. He landed with a loud thud and was left groaning on the floor. His father pulled him up and dragged Chven over to the stairs. "Thought you'd try and get away?" He then pulled Chven close. "Think again." He gave Chven a brutal push and he was tumbling back down the stairs. He landed in the hay just about stirring. He rolled slowly over and tried to pull himself away. His father; followed by the other two sons. "You pathetic piece of filth." He stood over Chven. "What are you? You aren't even human. In my eyes, you are no son of mine." He let out a brutal kick into Chven's stomach and Chven cried out. _

"_Otets! Pozhaluysta!" His father laughed and pressed a foot into his shoulder. _

"_Don't try it with me." He crouched down low. "You are no son of mine. What did you think would happen when my son is found kissing another boy in the town. That fucking… Mark." He managed to spit out with contempt. "Oh we dealt with him. About half the fucking town did. The Afonin's have probably just strung him from a tree. Becoming… a faggot. Why? Answer me that. Now!" Chven coughed out a sob._

"_I-I didn't… Please…" His father twisted his ear and went in close._

"_Wrong answer." He stood up and walked over to Anton and Dimitri. "Now, they let it only be us because… Well I practically run this town." He let out a small laugh. "So… Let's begin." Dimitri ran over and dropped a strong punch square in the middle of Chven's face in his longer nose. Anton gave a brutal kick into Chven's stomach. His father stamped a foot into his bicep. The barrage continued as Chven screamed and pleaded his relatives. Anton's hand wrapped itself around a metal chain and began to thrust itself into Chven's stomach. Dimitri's punches grew more rapid and they all held animal like looks in their eyes. A viscous glare that honed in on Chven. Chven pathetically tried to defend himself when-_

"NO!" Mac screamed. He hid his face in his hands and sobbed. "NO! NO! NO! Please!" He slipped off his chair his body racking with sobs. He looked up with a vengeful hate. "YOU BASTARDS!" Sonny ran to his side and pulled him in.

"Mac please." She whispered nad Chven was fighting to attack the screen.

"That's the man I love! That's my boyfriend! How dare they!" He broke into sobs as the assault continued on the screen. Sonny clutched to Mac.

"Shh, Mac it's ok. He's safe now." Mac sobbed into Sonny as she stroked his hair. "It's ok… Shh…" She closed her eyes as Chven's pleads continued from the screen. There was a scream and Sonny clutched Mac closer as he continued to sob. He lifted his head and looked at the screen.

"Why?" He asked. "Why does he FUCKING DESERVE THAT?!" He cried. "What twisted mother fuckers. I'm gonna kill them. If they aren't dead I will fucking kill them." He growled with determination. "Because he's gay?" Sonny looked at him.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"Why? Just because he's gay… I'm gay… That never happened to me…" They sat in silence and soon the beating stopped. Mac looked up to see Chven's brothers standing there whilst his father begun circling him…

"_Look at you…" Chven's face was bloodied and cut. His shirt was ripped and his jacket lay strewn on the hay. "Now we see what you really are… A cancerous lump on our planet." He spat and Chven winced in the rasping breaths he was making. His father turned to his other sons and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Well done my sons. You have performed an… amazing job…" He withdrew a knife. "Who wants to do the honours?" Dimitri and Anton both looked at each other. Then down at their stirring brother. Their fathers smile wavered a little. "I would have hoped for more from you…" He turned to his son and knelt by him. "Now, I don't think killing you will do any good." He observed Chven's still body. "You're going to die." He grabbed Chven's chin and pulled him to look at his father. "You hear me? You are going to die." He then lifted Chven's shirt to reveal his pale side with a few ribs protruding. "I'll be kind and quicken the process." He sliced deep into Chven's side making blood seeped away. Chven let out a cough like moaning sob. _

"_Please…" He managed, his father stood up. _

"_Farewell…faggot." The three men turned and left. Leaving Chven to slowly deteriorate in the barn. He lay in there for 15 minutes when two figures stepped in. His mother and the girl from the kitchen stepped in. There was a slow 10 minutes of the two women slowly washing his cuts. Soon his mother was cradling Chven's head._

"_Why?" She begun to sob and she pulled Chven's hand into hers. "Why did you want to do this? Why did you choose to…be with that boy." Chven begun to sob._

"_I didn't mother… I don't know it just… Please…" She kissed his forehead and then wiped the blood away from his face. He was looking weak and the younger girl pulled out a flask of tea. He was drinking the tea slowly and his Mother stroked his cheek. _

"_Lenin is in a lorry outside. We are hiding you in the back with some supplies to hide you." She pulled up his arm. "I love you my son…" She begun to sob into Chven's chest and Chven coughed and begun to sob as well whilst the girl begun to cry. "Why Chven?...Why?..."_

* * *

><p>The screen flickered and Mac and Sonny was plunged into darkness. Sonny stood up and wiped away the tears beginning to pool under her eyes. She flicked the light switch and the lights came on. Mac was kneeling on the floor shaking. Sonny knelt by him and took his arm.<p>

"He's ok now Mac, he's safe." Mac let out a cough and rose a shaking hand to his wet face.

"I know but, I sort of resented him slightly that he didn't want anyone to know but…He had his reasons." Mac gave a short laugh through the wet. "I'm thankful to Samantha, because now I know…" Sonny knew she could hear but she just pulled him into a hug. They looked at the other reel lying on the chairs.

"Do we want to watch it?" Sonny asked. Mac shrugged.

"I really don't know." Sonny breathed in and arose.

"That was hurtful but insightful. And anyway can it get worse?" Mac shook his head.

"Don't say that…"

**So, enjoy it? Make sure to leave a review as they do give a lot of inspiration, watch out for chapter 20 as maybe a bigger story is revealed…**


	20. Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_Status update on subject six." Richtofen's voice was clearer and much more articulate. The man beside him looked at his clipboard. _

"_Responding negatively. He failed to heal and bled." The voice was British. He lifted up a piece of paper. "You are also scheduled to visit Subject 7-9" Richtofen raised an eyebrow. _

"_Is zhis zhe new vone?" The man nodded. _

"_Yes, Maxis launched squadrons to find a subject." _

"_Any information?" _

"_All I know is Danette is the only one who can talk to them."_

"_French?" _

"_Yes sir." Richtofen walked along the metal corridor past the numbered rooms. Then they came to a final room. Richtofen's booted feet made 'clanks' as he stepped up to the door. Muffled voices could be heard inside. _

"_Zhe door Villiam." William opened the door and a cheap looking yellow room revealed itself. A hospital bed was pushed beside the far wall and a small woman with red hair was sat on the bed talking to a little girl. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a yellow vest with a white skirt. A man also stood by a trolley of assorted instruments. The woman whipped around and arose from the bed._

"_Doctor." She nodded in respect and Richtofen ignored but looked at the girl. His lip curled into a smile. _

"_Hello, child…" The girl looked pleadingly at the red head woman. The woman looked at her._

"_C'est ok." Richtofen walked up to the girl. _

"_I've never had a child in my midst. They may prove to be…Valuable…" His mouth opened slightly revealing his sharp canines. "Henry, zhe element." His mouth closed and he held out his gloved hand to Henry (the man by the trolley) and the man looked slightly aghast. _

"_But doctor-" _

"_She's a child!" Danette interrupted Henry. Richtofen looked down at the woman. _

"_I don't think you have any place to say anything Danette. Unless zhat is… You don't vant your job… And zhat means ve say goodbye to your father… Correct?" Danette sat down silently with a frozen look on her face. Richtofen looked back at Henry. "You vere saying." _

"_Doctor Maxis need some for zhe teleportation experiments-"_

"_Vell doctor Maxis vill have to go vithout… Henry! Zhe element!" Henry stumbled to the trolley and pulled out a syringe with clear liquid in. He handed it to Richtofen whilst Danette had snapped back to conscience and was stroking the girls hand. William watched Richtofen's movements whilst scribbling down notes. Richtofen stepped to the girl and the girls face broke._

"_NO! DANETTE! NO!" Richtofen grabbed the girls arm whilst she writhed to free herself. Kicking and screaming. "NO!" She continued to screech as Richtofen roughly held onto her and slowly brought the syringe in. Then the girl rushed her head to Richtofen's hand. He gasped in pain at the girls bite and dropped the girl. She jumped off the bed and pushed a stool into Henry's leg. He gasped and the girl ran through the door. She was gone and Richtofen shook his stinging hand with a look of disgust on his face. _

"_CATCH HER! CATCH HER NOW!" The girl was running down the metal corridors looking for a way out. Passed doors and lights she came to a final room. She ducked inside and pushed the door closed. She turned around and saw a table with a man laid out. He was Mexican. His black hair was combed back and he looked asleep. She approached the table. She reached out a hand to wake him by nudging his arm. Yet there was no arm. She touched a cold wet substance. She let her hand slip down the wet fleshy patch and looked at her blood stained fingers. She let out a scream as the door burst open. Richtofen snatched her up and she kicked and screamed. "You vill soon learn mistakes like that are liable to great punishments." He hissed. The girl sobbed and wailed as Richtofen plunged the needle in. The girl stopped and went limp. He turned out the room as the screen flickered to a new room._

_Danette was sat next to the girl who had been there previously. She looked only slightly older and was sitting on the bed. They were talking quietly when Richtofen stepped. The girl turned and smiled._

"_Salut!" She giggled and Richtofen just nodded. He stepped forward and the girls face dropped. Another struggle as Richtofen injected her with the clear liquid. The girl dropped off again. Danette stood up furiously._

"_This has been going on for a year now Doctor. All that happens is she gets thrown into a coma for a day then forgets everything. After the third time she lost memory of her family. She knows nothing and I think it will be soon-"_

"_I am avare Danette. Do you think I am zhat stupid?" He snapped. "I know zhe experiments are useless but ve can't have any suspicions. She needs to go back knowing nothing. I have calculated it vill take three more and she is completely gone. No more memory." Danette looked shocked. _

"_But doctor…"_

"_NO BUTS! Zhat is zhe plan, she is to go back to her own timeframe somevhere new. Give her a new identity and she vill be taken by some orphanage. AM I CLEAR?!" Danette sobbed and nodded. There was a viscous crack as Richtofen's hand was brought across her delicate cheek. She let out a wail as she stumbled away. Richtofen laughed as the screen flickered to the girl lying on the bed wearing a coat with suitcases and bags lying around her. _

"_Danette?" She whispered. And Danette came close._

"_Yes my darling." _

"_What's going to happen? Am I going home to Grandma?" Danette let a tear role down her cheek. _

"_Yes."_

"_Then you can come visit! You can meet Jerome, and Grandma makes lovely cakes!" Danette smiled._

"_I would like that…" The girl frowned._

"_Is Ricky not coming?" The woman smiled._

"_I love that nick name…" Two men came in and Danette grabbed the girls hand. "I love you darling! I love you so much! Remember that!" The girl's face contorted into a horrendous image of dread._

"_Danette! Danette No!"_

"_I love you sweetest…" One of the men held the girl to the bed and the other administered the clear liquid as she struggled and screamed. Her legs began to slow and soon she was lying still on the bed. Danette closed her eyes and arose when one of the men turned around. His black messy hair tickled his eyebrows as they rose when he saw Danette._

"_Good morning Danette." She opened her eyes and nodded. _

"_Jean." She acknowledged. He looked awkwardly at his feet. The other man looked at them both then curtly strolled away. Jean placed his hands on his thighs._

"_So… What nickname do you love?" She looked up at him._

"_Hmm?"_

"_The nickname… You said you liked…" She tilted her head back slightly her mouth shaping an 'O'._

"_Oh, um… She called Doctor Richtofen Ricky." Jean frowned._

"_I though she-"_

"_She forgets everything. Her memory gets worse and worse… She barely knew who her family was… She can only just remember two people… He said… He said this will throw her into complete memory loss… She's seven…" Jean looked down as another tear rolled down Danette's cheek. _

"_I'm sorry." He said and Danette nodded. He pulled out a clipboard from the table next to him and clicked the pen in his breast pocket. "I need to do these questions… Mandatory…" She nodded again and he set his pen on the first question._

"_What time are we taking her back?"_

"_January 5__th__ 2000." _

"_Where?"_

"_Nottingham England." Jean frowned._

"_But isn't she?"_

"_It's to lessen the likelihood of her being found. Anyway… She's learnt a lot of English being here…" _

"_Ok… And her name…"_

"_Marcelle Perusse."_

"_And do you want to name her? As in her new name?" Danette shrugged and looked at the still child._

"_I shall use my nickname for her…" Jean raised an eyebrow._

"_What was that?" Danette breathed in and crossed over to the girl and stroked her hair._

"_It was after her hair, it just glowed." She smiled and Jean looked at her?_

"_And it was?" He repeated and Danette smiled as a final tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Sonny."_

Sonny slipped off her chair and was on the floor. It was all flooding back. Her mother, her father, the yacht.

The experiments.

She could remember it all. The pain. The needles. The doctors. Danette. She felt weak. She felt sick.

She felt livid.

Then she could see her home. The townhouse in the small village. A close knit community. Her body ached and yearned. She missed it all. Then she realised. She knew who to hate.

Richtofen.

It was him who'd thrown her into this. He was the reason she had lived in a children's home for eleven years. He was the reason one whole year of her life had been lost. She remembered being interrogated by policeman and social workers but not remembering anything. She was full of hate and spite for Richtofen. She longed to see him suffer.

"Sonny…..Sonny!...Sonny! Sonny!...Sonny!" Mac was speaking gibberish. All she could understand was her name. Then she realised.

She spoke French.

French…French! She knew Mac was speaking English but she lost all recollection of the language. Nothing. She knew French. She could speak French. The language she had failed in GCSE, the language she ignored and used subtitles. Now; she knew it. She was not Sonny Bowers. She was Marcelle Perusse and she wanted revenge. A burst of energy released from inside and a flash of light blurred her vision. Before she knew it she was out the film room and was heading for the door. She could hear Mac screaming her name trying to stop her but Mac wasn't going to prevail. Dempsey thundered down the stairs and called her name.

"Sonny?" Sonny was in love with Dempsey but Marcelle was not. Dempsey went to grab but she barged him back He was knocked off his feet and he landed on his back hitting the stairs. The strength was frightening but she knew what it was.

Richtofen's experiment was working.

She turned and headed for the open space.

"RICKY?!" She screamed and she saw Richtofen standing outside the doorway observing the broken rocket. He turned and saw Sonny running at him with speed. He went for the knife but was too late her kick landed right in his chest. He fell back and Sonny stood with Richtofen inbetween her feet. She seethed down at him and Richtofen grabbed her ankle, pulling her feet from below her. She came down. He cried out in English at her and Sonny landed on her back whilst Richtofen continued to shout. She launched at him like tiger and grabbed the lapel of his jacket.

"_Don't you remember me Ricky?_" She growled and Richtofen frown but then gathered the little French he knew and put two and two together. His face dropped and he uttered a single word or sound.

"How…"

He looked into the eyes of Marcelle as landed her first punch on his cheek making him cry out in pain. The second was in his left eye and it made his head swing to the right. She pulled on the lapels and landed a sharp head butt onto the bridge of his nose. He cried out and she stood up landing kicks into his stomach. She went to stomp a heel into his ribs when a force slammed into her ribs. She was tackled down by someone. No one was stopping her from killing him. Marcelle grabbed the shoulders of the assailant and twisted herself on top of him and struck him just under the eye. Marcelle went for another when he shouted out.

"Sonny! Sonny!...op it's me!" Sonny fought out as she looked at Mac. Her best friend. The one who'd took her in instead of going to live in a tiny bedsit. He who had been there for her for a chat or a party. He who had bought her the gorgeous white dress the month before they had fallen into it all. She managed to pull away from Mac but Marcelle still wanted revenge. She watched as Richtofen arose coughing blood and trying to evade her. Marcelle snatched the knife from Mac's belt and launched it at Richtofen. Dempsey pulled him out the way as the knife narrowly avoided the German's ear. It hit a metal wall with a metallic clang. Then she saw Richtofen's face covered in blood and his whole body being unusable and clutching his stomach lying at Dempsey's face. She still yearned to make him suffer then he heard a moan and cough from beneath her. She turned to see the mark under Mac's eye begin to bleed. She began to breathe heavy and she regretted turning on her friend. She felt the tears roll down her cheek and she knew Marcelle was gone… She rolled off Mac and begun to sob. Mac pulled himself up and turned to Sonny. "Come here…" He pulled her into a hug as she sobbed and Dempsey walked over he looked at Mac longingly and he nodded. Dempsey crouched down and took Sonny into his arms. Mac brushed himself off and stumbled back against the wall. He breathed heavily. Richtofen looked starstruck at Sonny.

"Subject 7-9…" Mac looked at him.

"She has a name you bastard!" Sonny sobbed louder as Dempsey gently rocked her. Chven, Nikolai and Takeo stood around the open space.

"It vorked…" He arose and looked at the other men stood around and he begun to laugh.

"Ya…Ya…YA!"

**A/N: Ok, I am so sorry, I'm just finding less and less time to write, even if it is ages before I upload this story is still going. Also I hope you enjoyed it, I actually like this chapter a lot, and I'm now writing the next so I hope to upload it soon! I also realised I've been writing this story for nearly 2 years and it's mental, really I'm so appreciative of all the support! I now look back at some of my past A/N's and kinda cringe…. So you're hearing it, I apologise to those who found me immature at the beginning of this story, however I digress, please R&R I'd love to hear your feedback it really means a lot, anyway I'll see you soon! I hope to have this out soon! R&R!**


	21. Spinning Top

**A/N So my exams have begun so it's hard to find time to write so I'm really sorry :( however no matter how long it takes unless told otherwise this story will prevail. So thanks to all whom favourite and followed please leave a review I want to know all your thoughts and ideas, if you hate the story I ask you try to be constructive but alas I have no power. Also some of you may have noticed I've started naming chapters, so please feel free tell me what you think of them, also I'm behind on my zombie maps but Origins looks crazy and also I'm confused on my views on the ending… Is it leading to a bigger plot or was it one big cop out? But anyway I shall continue to present you chapter 21…**

Chven's sleeping figure rose and fell with steady breathing. Mac sat and watched as the Russian's still figure relaxed. Mac had been sat watching for about an hour when Chven's face became contorted. He writhed slightly and let out a few grunts. His head began to flip from one side to the other. Mac reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh.." He whispered and Chven stopped moving. His face relaxed and he rolled over and sighed. Deep sleep. Mac leant over and kissed his forehead; just taking in his presence. He stood up and left him. He wandered down the stairs and into the common room. Nikolai's snores wandered from the reel room along with the odd breathing of Takeo. Mac noticed Dempsey sprawled out across the couch where he was supposed to be watching Sonny. He sighed. "One job Dempsey… One job." He muttered and walked out back into the generator room and out into the courtyard. It was the same misty dusk that always lingered over the cosmodrome. Standing in the squared arch towards the junk yard was Sonny. Her Hair was in a ponytail lingering down by the bottom of her ribs. She was stood silently looking outwards. Mac walked up behind her.

"Hey." She didn't look at him. Her grey eyes remained looking outwards.

"I wasn't scared because I heard you… Do you think he improved my hearing as well?" She asked woodenly. Mac shrugged.

"Maybe, or it's the fact we are on gravely sand and my boots aren't conspicuous." Sonny let the corner of her mouth twist upwards slightly.

"If you weren't cynical I'd be insane and depressed." Mac smiled and put an arm around her.

"And if you weren't thick skinned I'd be a mega bitch." She sighed and looked down.

"I'm from France… I'm French."

"Oui." Sonny winced.

"Don't… It's weird because now I speak fluent French… That's like… My first language… Jesus Christ…" She sniffed. "It was horrible… It was like I wasn't myself and I just remembered all the stuff that happened and I…I…" She looked at Mac with moist eyes. "I wanted to make that bastard suffer." She growled through gritted teeth. Mac shrugged.

"I know… And when people say that it's usually bullshit but I've had four attempted murders… But the thing is we have to see the positives…" Sonny coughed.

"I hardly see the positives…" Mac smiled.

"There aren't many but… I will say this, revenge is a dish best served cold." Sonny closed her eyes.

"But…"

"Sonny I am going to be honest. Richtofen is a sick bastard but the problem is… We will die without him…" Sonny nodded but then looked at Mac.

"Mark my words Mac when we know how to go home… He will pay." Mac nodded. She looked up and noticed the small cut under Mac's eye. "I'm so sorry Mac, I'd never hurt you I just-" Mac shushed her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Shh child… Only dreams now…" Sonny looked up at him and laughed. "See! You're happy already! And do you know what will make you happier?" He said leading her across the junkyard. Sonny kept her eyes down.

"What?" Mac pulled her round to look at him.

"Hair play!" He smiled. "Gimme all yo' bobbles and clips." Sonny managed a small laugh as she dug into her pocket.

"My god… You are like a… 10 year old girl." She laughed handing over the assortment. "What do you have in mind?" He smiled.

"You're just going to look fabulous…"

Dempsey rolled over again, ten more minutes he promised himself mentally. He brought an arm out to wrap around Sonny yet he did not prevail to find her. His eyes shot open and leant up.

"Sonny?!" He called he stumbled off the settee to see Mac leaning out the locker room with an eye raised.

"Sonny has been up and running for about half an hour." Dempsey sighed.

"She's ok then?" Mac smiled.

"More than ok," He leant back into the locker room. "Come here… Come on; show the world your beauty." Dempsey heard Sonny giggle as she stepped out. Dempsey widened his eyes when Sonny stepped out.

"Oh…"

"Don't ask me…" She jabbed her finger at Mac, "Ask him." Mac smiled at Sonny. Her hair had been placed in two high pigtails at the top of her head and Mac had clipped back her fringe so it only just brushed the top of her forehead. Mac turned to Dempsey.

"It's all about the high bangs." Dempsey raised an eyebrow at Mac.

"Are you feeling… alright?" Mac let his eyebrows do a little jump.

"Euphoric…" There were footsteps and Chven came into the common room pulling on his jacket. Dempsey nodded.

"You alright?" Chevn gave a short nod.

"As good as it gets," Mac smiled inside. He was so perfect, his accent, body, face… Sexy. And he was sweet, bashful and very cute as a person. But Mac couldn't help but look at Chven's body and remembering what he saw. The hate that was inflicted to him and a harrowing loneliness. But Mac was resilient in making sure Chven was happy. Mac gave him a smile.

"Check Sonny's hair. You like?" Chven gave a strange look at Sonny and she laughed.

"This is not seriously how I'm keeping it… It was him." She giggled and Mac gave Chven a wink whilst no one was looking.

"You're next." Chven gave a slight grin and looked at the floor.

"Good luck with that," Dempsey then launched over at Sonny and scooped her up into a hug. She let out a weird whooping noise by surprise then laughed.

"What was that Sunshine?" Dempsey asked Sonny who was laughing and looking at Dempsey.

"I don't know, but I know what this is." She kissed Dempsey and Mac pretended to gag.

"Oh my god… I'll take my self to the single infirmary…" He laughed and turned to go. "You coming?" He asked Chven and Chven nodded. They headed upstairs away from the common room where the sounds of Nikolai noisily waking up were emitting. When they were quite a way away Chven turned to Mac.

"You are brilliant, you know that?" Mac gave a short laugh.

"Ha, thanks but you are too." Chven shook his head.

"No, I'm far from it." Mac then grabbed Chven pushed him against the wall. "What the-?!"

"Listen here Viktor." Mac said pressing his body against his. "I think you are sweet, handsome and very cute, oh did I forget sexy?" He grinned kissing Chven long and slowly. "And don't you forget it." Chven still looked quite shocked but he then smirked.

"You are a randy guy aren't you Mac?" Mac laughed at the old fashioned term and let him go.

"_MAC! It's your name! Yes!" _Mac jumped and looked around.

"Who said that?" He asked to the empty space.

_I'll explain later but there is no time! Quickly! Use the device to find power! The generator! It should do it! It's in th- Oh no… She will find me… Hurry Mac! HURRY!" _Mac let out a cry.

"For fuck's sake why am I the chosen one?!" Chven looked at the devices strapped to Mac's hip.

"Um… you have those…" Mac sighed.

"God damn it!" There was the screech of a zombie that ran through the door of the generator room. Chven whipped around and sprayed bullets from his **SMG**. Mac leant down the stairs.

"ZOMBIES!" He screamed and Chven grabbed Mac's arm, pulling him up the stairs.

"Come on!" He called and Mac followed him up as Sonny, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo headed out into generator room. Mac went to turn but saw the zombies running at Chven. He pulled out his **MPL** and fired through the undead skulls. He dropped the mag and reloaded running across the second floor landing. Sonny ran after them whilst the others ran out the room. Mac waited for Sonny at the bottom of the stairs as she bounded forward. A small group of zombies leapt out the window behind her. Mac pulled up his weapon as Sonny whipped around next to him. Sonny hefted up her rifle and they cut down the group running at them. They took off up the stairs after Chven who was using his **SPECTRE **to kill three zombies running through the door. Mac and Sonny got to the top floor saw two zombie leap out the first window. Sonny leapt forward and kicked the zombie in the head crushing its skull. Mac's knife sliced through the second from navel to neck. Chven barged into the gate leading towards the huge rocket. Sonny turned around and ran after Chven.

"Mac!" Mac turned and began to run after them. Three zombies in workman uniforms leapt from the doorway. Mac raised his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullets ripped through the zombies taking down two and maiming the other. He went to reload but found a distinct lack of **MPL **clips.

"Damn it!" He muttered and dropped the gun. He ran down the stairs after Sonny watching her two pigtails bounce in front of him. Chven rounded the corner and headed to the stairs opposite.

"Chven! Where are you going?!" Sonny yelled stopping abruptly. She held her rifle and fired four shots at a zombie rounding a doorway heading out to some stairs that lead behind the huge gate in the courtyard. The room they were in looked like a lab with a large brown soda machine labelled; _Mule Kick_.

"Away from the zombies!" He shouted and began heading up the stairs. Sonny whipped back at Mac and narrowed her eyes.

"Control your boyfriend." Mac smiled.

"I can't take you seriously with that fringe." Sonny shook her head and ran after Chven who was trying to barge the door down. Mac headed off when something grabbed his leg. He hit the ground with a thud. A legless zombie was working its way up Mac's leg. "No!" He cried and twisted over. The creature slipped off and Mac slammed his heel into its skull making it crush with a cracking squelching noise. Mac began to crawl away when something dragged him back. A soldier zombie was pulling Mac's legs back towards him. Mac tried to worm away when the zombie let out a shriek and gave a huge pull towards him. Mac saw the horrifying decaying face. "HELP!" He cried. It leant in and Mac rolled over, covered his head and shut his eyes letting out a final plea. He continued to cry out until someone shook his shoulder.

"Mac! Pull yourself together!" Richtofen shouted. The German grabbed Mac's shoulder and pulled him up. Richtofen's face was black and blue from Sonny and was sporting a scab on his bottom lip. Mac's pounding heart began to subside as Dempsey appeared behind Richtofen and pulled him up.

"You alright?" He asked and Mac nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm ok…" Dempsey smiled then turned to the box as Mac pulled himself up. Mac heard the unmistakable sound of a teddy bear. Dempsey yelled out obscenities and fired a few shots at the bear.

"Sam! When I get my hands on you you're grounded!" Mac brushed himself off and began running up towards the open door that Sonny and Chven had made their way through. Upon entering the small landing space Sonny's two pigtails swish over the rail.

"Mac!"

"I'm here! Almost eaten by the hordes of the dead but ok!" Chven's face then followed Chven's.

"What?" Mac gave sour smile.

"Well we'd know about that if you hadn't fled wouldn't we?" Chven stepped back from the rail as; Mac, Dempsey and Richtofen ran up the stairs. Sonny stared at Richtofen as he made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked at her back. They stood, parallel, looking at eachother. Sonny's hand gripped around her **AUG**. Dempsey grabbed her wrist and she gasped out of the odd trance.

"He's not worth it." He muttered but Richtofen heard.

"And Mac is right… You know you cannot get out of here vithout me…" Sonny glowered at him with contempt.

"How did you?"

"No vone keeps a track of vhere I am, I can just accidently hear some conversations…" There was a growl from the stairs and Mac ran back.

"Come on guys!" He fired with his assault rifle holding back the hordes when he noticed a chalk drawing over the stairs. He ran down and pulled the **M16 **from the wall. He flipped the safety off as he ran down open the metal corridor. "It's big, it's metal and fires bullets… Good enough for me!" Dempsey turned to Mac smiling.

"Wow Mac don't take a lot for you to be pleased." Mac whipped around and grabbed his crotch.

"I'M EASY!" He cried firing at the zombies coming from the stairs. Dempsey laughed and Sonny couldn't help but smile. The open corridor led to a landing station next to the rocket. Two windows lay on either side of the landing station and a chalk board with a curved knife stood behind the lander. Sonny ran over to the drawing and took the slicing implement.

"Zombies are gonna die." She ran at two zombies coming through the corridor. She launched a flying kick at one of the zombies skulls then with the other hand brought the knife into the creatures face. She yanked it out as Richtofen grabbed one too.

"Oh ya zhis vill do perfectly!" He turned around. "WHO VANTS A SICKLE?" He asked rhetorically to the zombies. The fighters continued to slay when they heard a cry from the inner parts of the space station. Dempsey looked up.

"NIKOLAI?" He cried, "TAK?!" There was no reply he turned to the lander. "On the rocket now!" Mac held back three zombies trying to come from the left and stepped onto the lander. Sonny joined him soon followed by Chven. Richtofen ran to the far left wall and looked upwards at the wall. "What are you doing Richtofen?!" Dempsey shouted but Richtofen jumped and swiped his knife at an object above the wall. He then ran back. "What was that about?!" Richtofen hit the button and narrowed his eyes.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The lander rocketed upwards. Mac clutched to the railing as it rocketed upwards. Chven reached out and grabbed his arm. Mac placed a reassuring grip on his thigh. Sonny leaned over the edge looking at the raised platform in the junkyard, her two pigtails flying madly behind her.

"Oh my god…" The words uttered past her lips as they saw the crowd moving towards Nikolai and Takeo. It was huge, so dense it was much like the first metres of a concert, the creatures heaving slowly but surely towards them. Takeo was on the ground, still firing an **SMG** but was in a pool of blood. Dempsey shook the controls.

"COME ON YOU HEAP OF SHIT!" He cried Sonny grabbed his arm.

"Dempsey! Calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He snapped back viciously, Sonny was taken aback.

"I was just-… I just thought may-"

"No. No Sonny you didn't because that's the thing is you don't understand…" Sonny cast her look down. Mac swallowed. Where had that come from? He questioned himself. Sonny busied herself by taking the bobbles from her hair and taking out the clips and was fixing her usual ponytail but having a strand of hair coming down the side of her face. The silence continued as the lander began to descend and Dempsey prepared to jump out when Richtofen snatched Dempsey's arm.

"It's too risky to go in like zhat, ve need help…" The lander whooshed to a halt and Richtofen ran to a blue soda machine.

"I never thought to question these…" Mac said. Richtofen heard some footsteps coming from above and looked at Mac.

"You are designated nurse!" He cried slamming the button twice letting two blue bottles clunk to the dispenser. He passed one over. "Right drink zhis, zhen…" He twisted the bottle around and showed a thick paragraph of minute font. "Read zhis, IT VILL ALL MAKE SENSE! JUST DRINK!" Mac looked dumbfounded but unscrewed the bottle.

"On your head be it." He began to drink. The first thing that hit Mac was the taste. It was cold and tasted like liquidated cold fish. He went to put the bottle down when Richtofen pushed it up.

"Down in VONE!" After what seemed like 10 minutes of gruelling drinking Mac gasped and coughed.

"Oh god that was disgusting." He began to wretch and Sonny leant down next to him.

"Mac? What did you do?" She cried out at Richtofen when Mac suddenly lent up. His eyes felt funny and so did his head.

That's when it hit.

It was an unusual trip the blue drink sent him on but all his senses seemed sharper and it felt as if his brain was being cleaned and opened. Useless facts and knowledge appeared in his head from bygone times.

"What what what SONNY!" He turned to her. "Ask me a math question now!" Sonny was aghast.

"Errm, 12 to the power of 2?"

"144. Harder!"

"37 by 93?"

"3441."

"What?" He shook his head.

"Shit this is weird it's like I'm working to double capacity!" Richtofen shoved the bottle in his face.

"READ!" Mac's eyes scanned the text which suddenly became clear and concise. Facts about the body and veins and archeries. He finished and dropped the bottle clutching his head.

"Arrgh!" He clutched the machine for support. Sonny stepped to him.

"Are you ok?" Mac nodded.

"Apart from the fact I am now a walking data bank for the human anatomy… yeah…" Richtofen shook his head.

"Quick Revive machine, zhe element 115 excels brain capacity, zhat's why there is fish in it to concentrate it to the brain right? Mac read a text on zhe bodie's make-up and now will know how to revive anyone in the quickest possible time. NOW VE'RE ON A RESCUE MISSION!" Dempsey turned around.

"Right follow me!" Sonny hitched her weapon and ran after Dempsey. Zombies poured in and Chven began firing.

"They're coming!" Mac whipped around and raised his assault rifle. The bullets whizzed across the open space whilst Dempsey and Sonny were running up the stairs to the door. Mac fired at each zombie with his **M16**. Each three round burst killing another zombie in a whizz of blood and bone. Chven's **SMG** cut through all the zombies heading through the backdoor. Grabbing Chven's arm Mac turned and began to run after the others. Sonny was coming to the door when a voice rang out.

"_Oops!"_ The door slammed shoot and Sonny hit the door before stopping. Sonny slammed at the door with her palms.

"No! Samantha you bitch!" A laugh rang round as Dempsey began to hit the door with the butt of his gun.

"OPEN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He roared Mac came round the corner and his face dropped.

"Oh no…" Sonny then whipped round.

"Alright I'm in charge now. Dempsey, Doc guard me and the balcony. Chven, Mac, downstairs hold them all off for as long as you can!" Richtofen looked at her.

"And vhat are you gonna do?" Sonny turned around to a panel by the door.

"My bit for my allies." She looked at Richtofen. "Quick give me your screwdriver." He chucked it over. "NOW GO!" She began to work at getting the panel off as the men scattered. Mac jumped from the balcony and rolled upwards. Darting his fire from each zombie to the next. The magazine emptied and Mac switched to his **Commando** and began to fire at the creatures. The dome echoed with gun fire and screams of the undead as Sonny worked the panel off and looked into the hub of wiring and pipes. The problem was obvious, a wire had been burnt and was black and charred. It led from one port to a port that then led to some cranks and turnbelts. She went to move the char when a blue spark shocked her. She cried out and shook her hand. She probed with the screwdriver and saw the shock come from the hub with each tap. She then came out and looked around. Something metal to conduct the electricity and open the door. She came down the stairs and looked up and down. Mac and Chven were fighting down below whilst Dempsey and Richtofen were on the top aiding below and fighting at the windows. She ran down the stairs blasting down zombies with her **AUG** and scanned the floor.

"Sonny?" Chven asked. She looked up.

"Chven have you seen any metal items? Preferably something flexible." Chven looked around as Mac was tempting zombies into a line then blasting through a line of skulls, efficiently wiping out zombies. Chven pointed at the corner to the right of the Quick Revive and below the end of the balcony with the cages.

"There were some cables down there." Mac looked over.

"If you're heading this way be quick!" Sonny ran over and slid to a stop. Perfect. The cable was thin flexible and metal. She took a strand of the metallic cable and wrapped it around her arm. She chucked the rest up onto the balcony and ran back to the stairs. She patted Chven's shoulder.

"Cheers my red friend!" Chven nodded.

"Yep… Communist as ever…" Sonny ran up the stairs and saw Dempsey waiting impatiently at the door.

"Come on! Hurry!" Sonny knelt by the panel.

"I'm trying!" She cut a piece of the cable and put her hand back in. She tapped the cable on one of the ports. It sparked. Sonny then began screwing them in. She struggled to attach the second side and the cranks kept giving odd whirrs and turns.

"COME ON!" Sonny winced and stabbed the screwdriver into the port. It attached the cable and the cranks whirred open. Dempsey ran through and Sonny shouted down.

"Guys it's open!" Mac pushed Chven up the stairs and dropped a grenade behind him to stall the creatures. The explosion rattled the metal as they continued after Sonny up into the open. Richtofen soon followed holding the strip of cable. Sonny was sprinting to keep up with Dempsey. Dempsey opened fire on the zombies in the courtyard.

"AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" He blasted through them spraying blood across the floor and into the air. Mac ran forward when a zombie crawling from the ground grabbed his ankle. He tried crawling away but the creature was still crawling out.

_CRACK!_

Richtofen's arm brought back the cable which he used to whip at the zombie. The skull split and it lay still.

"HAHAHA I AM ZHE ZOMBIE TAMER!" Mac crawled up and nodded.

"Yeah…" Mac could hear Dempsey and Sonny trying to get through to the raised platform. He looked at the tanker next to him. "Chven quick help me up." Chven passed Richtofen and grabbed Mac's hand.

"No. You've saved me enough. I can't let you get hurt I need to keep you safe." Mac grabbed Chven's lapel and pulled him in.

"I can't lift you up but you can me, we have to help them, please Chven help me." Chven kissed Mac's head.

"Be safe." Mac winked.

"I always am." He ran over and Chven presented his knee to stand on. Mac stood upon it and then onto his shoulder and rolled onto the tanker. The space below was covered in ambling and running zombies deciding whether to try and eat Sonny and the others or feast up onto the platform. Mac steadily raised himself up and looked around his feet. Some creatures looked up and saw Mac on the tanker and began to clamber upwards. Mac pulled out his **M16** and with each three round burst a different zombie dropped to the ground. He edged along the roof of the tanker until he came below the metal stairwell landing. There was a gruff laugh.

"You took… Your time… I find this oddly amusing." Takeo struggled out. Mac gasped; Takeo was clutching a large bloody patch on his jacket, he was covered in sweat and was struggling to speak. Mac looked at the gap between him and Takeo; not too large. He stepped back and managed to step twice before leaping over. He heaved his upper body over the metal balcony and swung his legs up. He pulled himself fully up and crouched by Takeo. "I thought I'd die in battle with the living… Not the undead." He croaked. Mac pulled a syrette out.

"Oh Tak you'll fight another day." Mac, before thinking plunged the needle directly below the wound. Takeo gasped as the wound made a speedy recovery.

"Quick revive? I like the taste…" Mac huffed,

"That makes one of us…" Takeo pulled himself up with a gasp.

"My ancestors, will have to wait for my arrival." They ran down to the platform where Nikolai was running in circles with around two dozen zombies following him. Mac and Takeo quickly reduced the number to zero with blasts from their weapons. In a haze of blood and innards Nikolai stepped out.

"The odds are in our favour? This is now much more fun!" Mac ran over to the stairs and dropped two grenades. With a loud bang limbs flew in the air like American graduation caps. Sonny and the rest came through finishing off the crawlers.

"Nikolai! You're alive!" Shouted Dempsey pulling Nikolai into a large bear hug.

"Dempsey! When will you realise Nikolai can never die? Wait that rhymed!" Sonny nodded at Mac.

"Clever bastard." She laughed as Mac mockingly pouted his lips towards the barrel of his gun.

"Sehr gut indeed." Mac breathed in a 'sexy' tone. Richtofen then laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Zhey vant more!" Mac turned and pulled the safety off.

"Bring it." The wave came and Richtofen unclipped his Sickle. He began to swipe at the zombies bringing down a creature at each swipe in a fountain of blood.

"So. Much. Blood… I LOVE IT!" Sonny threw her sickle and it impaled a creature in the skull. She ran forward and pulled it out managing to then catch another zombie opening his stomach and letting blood gush down onto the metal floor.

"Au revoir." She said coldly as Nikolai wrestled another to the ground and blasted its face with his weapon.

"You die now!" Mac and Chven were fighting in the corner near the railing. Mac pushed Chven down in front of him and made a two layer line of bullets.

"AW YEAH!" He laughed as the creatures were slaughtered. Mac kicked a creature coming towards him and gut shot another. Chven punched a creature in the face and then blasted a creature away with his pistol. Mac rested upon his cheek. "Oh Chven you are so sexy killing things." He murmered to him. Chven laughed and said;

"Shall I kill more? How's about ten?"

"Eleven?"

"For you, twelve." Mac laughed and turned. The arm hit the side of his head knocking him back over the railing. He caught the railing but one of the yellow 'Gersch' devices unclipped and rolled away.

"NO!" Chven screamed killing the zombie. There was a beep as the device settled then;

_PSHEUW_

The atmosphere went purple and then there was an almighty whoosh of wind as everything was sucked towards the device. Sonny almost flew from her spot near the stairwell to the balcony to the device had Dempsey not caught her. He wrung his arms around a pipe and the other around Sonny as her hair flew all around her face. Takeo was caught by the controls of the lander whilst Nikolai was trapped in the railings of the fence. Richtofen was off his feet but still wrapped around another pipe. Mac just caught himself on the railing but was holding on for dear life. Chven was sucked against a jut in the wall and was trying to reach out to Mac.

"Mac! Hold on!" Mac grunted as his hair was whipped backwards and was being pulled from the railing. Sonny looked at the device as zombies were dragged into it.

"What is that?!" Richtofen looked down.

"A black hole! But I don't know vhat it can do…" There was a flash of fire as a zombie was pulled in and nothing left. "Oh zhat's vhat it does…" Sonny looked at Mac who was trying to pull himself back up amidst the flashes of Orange from the zombies.

"Mac! Hold on!" He kept pulling but the black hole was stronger. There was a _crash!_ as a piece of machinery was sucked in and then a whirr. Gersch could only just be heard amidst the rushing wind and burning zombies but his words were unidentifiable. Chven reached out his hand to Mac.

"Grab my hand!" Mac began pulling himself towards Chven when his hand slipped.

"Argh!" Mac cried out as he caught the rail going down to the platform floor. Chven gasped as Mac breathed heavily and tried to hold on. Sonny tried to worm free from Dempsey but held on to her with all his might.

"Don't be stupid!" He growled. Sonny reached out feebly to Mac.

"Don't let go!" She screamed. Mac tried with all his might but the rushing wind loosened his grip.

"No…" He moaned as he begun to slip from the railing. He looked pleadingly into Chven's eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry"

His fingers released.

"MAC!" Chven screamed but it was too late. Mac was flung backwards and vacuumed into the black circle. There was a blinding flash of white then the whirring stopped. They all dropped to the floor as silence was the only thing left. Chven stumbled to the rail.

"Mac?" He muttered. But there was just a flashing red light from the device. No Mac.

"Mac? MAC?!" Sonny screamed. But still nothing. She collapsed to the floor in heavy sobs. Wailing Mac's name. Chven keeled over and spewed onto the floor as he realised.

Mac was dead.


End file.
